Meet Me Halfway
by NellyLove
Summary: *COMPLETE* A father is something Julianne never had. Her mother's last wish is for her to find her father, and she does. She stumbles upon a world that she is accepted into and when she wants to leave she finds it's not so easy. Full sum inside. Miz/OC
1. Handling Death

**So, as promised, I am starting a new fic. This fic won the first summary poll on my profile, so I figured it'd be the first new fic I post. I have about 2 other new ones in the works as well. **

**This fic is portraying some new aspects for me such as building a family relationship and i'm using a new male lead that i've never used before (The Miz). So please, let me know if there's anything i could work on and make better in this fic. This first chapter is just a lot of set up for the story, gives you the back scenario that pushes the plot forward. **

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thank you to Kiwi for beta-ing this! I love you e-sis! Thanks for listening to me when i babble!**

**I only own Julianne, Alyssa, and Giselle Scott..that's it! **

**ENJOY!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**-Full Summary- **

**A father is something Julianne never had. Her mother's final wish is for Julianne to meet her biological father. She hesitantly does as her mother asks and stumbles upon a world she's never known, a world that she is easily accepted into. She was only there to find her father and then she'd leave. But she is dragged into something that she can not simply run away from; love.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Preface**_

With a heavy sigh, I knew I had to do it.

I ran a hand through my hair as I sat down at the desk in my bedroom in my mothers house. Things had been going so well lately, I was beginning to have hope. But I knew there was none. I was surprised by how much strength I was keeping, by how much I could do.

Everything seemed so unfair, life was unfair. I just never thought life would show it's cruelty to me. I thought, naively, that life and reality would spare me from having to know when my loss would be taken, when my life would be defeated.

I knew, for a long time, I just couldn't tell anyone. Everything I needed to push me along had fallen into place at just the perfect times.

And now it was all ending.

With shaky hands I pulled out a notebook and plucked a pen from the cup that sat atop my desk. I flipped open the notebook and stared at the first blank page.

I don't know how long I stared before I started writing.

_Goodbye._

_**Chapter 1- Handling Death**_

"Dammit, Lyss, please stop crying. I can't understand a word you're saying," I said, slamming my hand with frustration on the shopping cart I was leaning against. Alyssa finally pulled herself together for a few moments. "It's...Mom, come home. I think this is it," she said. "Shit, shit," I looked around for some place to dump my cart which was practically empty except for a few boxes of cereal. "I'll be home in 15, 'kay? Stay with her, make her as comfortable as possible, and don't let her go unless I'm there. Do you hear me?" I asked. Alyssa sniffled. "Y-yeah Jules...I understand, just get here fast," she whispered.

I shut my phone and slipped it into my back pocket, rolling the cart away from me. I broke out into a run through the aisle, dodging the shoppers who all sent me dirty looks after I pushed past them. I felt like screaming at them that my mother was on her deathbed and I was rushing to her side during her last moments on God's green Earth. But I was too frantic to give a shit about other people.

I ripped open the door to my car after unlocking it as I ran toward the parking stall. I whipped my car out of park and out onto the main road.

/

I burst through the door to my house that I lived in with my sister and my mother. I threw off my shoes, the rule I had lived with my whole life, and then ran down the hardwood halls toward my mother's bedroom.

"Shit," I muttered as I tried to stop and my feet slid on the polished floor and I fell hard on my tailbone. I cursed again and Alyssa popped her head out of the doorway, her face tear-streaked and covered with her ruined and smudged make up. She didn't say anything, just disappeared back into the room. If I wasn't so worried about my mother, I would've retorted sarcastically about her not helping me up like a good sister.

But instead I used the hall end table to pull myself to my feet and then I opened the door. I was surprised to see my mom smiling. "Hey Momma," I said, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

My mother wasn't old, not at all, only in her forties. She had just had her forty-fourth birthday about a month ago, in the beginning of December. "Hello Julianne," she replied, raising her eyebrows. "Would you please tell your sister that I am quite alright and will be fine," she said, giving me a face that told me that it was for my sister's best interest. I smiled, getting up and checking my mom's IV and medications to make sure she'd taken them all before I sat back down and looked up at my little sister.

"She looks fine, sis you shouldn't worry me like that," I sighed. Alyssa was wide-eyed as her tears finally stopped. "But...mom was choking and wheezing. I thought-" I cut her off. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble...but now we don't have groceries. Why don't you go this time," I said, throwing her the keys to my Mercedes. Her eyes, if possible, got wider. No one got to drive my car, and by me handing her those keys she knew Mom wasn't fine. But she didn't object. "Alright, I'll be fast. List?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Taped to the dash," I said with a grin. She nodded and then left the room. I looked back at my mother who reached for my hand, "Thank you honey. I'm not trying to be mean, but I do not want her here when I go." She said quietly. "Why not?" I asked, turning my body and resting a leg on the bed. She smiled, "she's young. I don't want her to have to live with the image of her mother dying right in front of her throughout her whole life," she said.

I rolled my blue eyes at her, "mom, I'm only 23, aren't I young too?" I asked. She just grinned, "you're young in age, but very mature. I know nothing that happens in this room will disturb you," she said and I smiled. "That's why you're going to medical school, you're good with handling death," she said with a soft laugh, which I added to.

"I wouldn't say I'm good with death," I interjected and she just shook her head. "You know what to do when the moment calls for it. You think rationally and you don't act like you know what everyone else is feeling when they lose someone," she said, patting my hands. I smiled at her, I didn't look much like my mother, which made me believe that I must look like my dad, whoever he is.

"So, what do you want to do today. Watch a movie? Are you hungry?" I asked, trying to make things feel partially normal. "Honey-pie," she said and I just nodded with a sigh as I sat back down on the side of her bed.

We were silent for a while and I saw my mother fiddling with her hands, a sign that she was nervous or anxious. "Something wrong mom?" I asked. She looked up at me, her golden brown eyes meeting my blue ones, another piece of evidence that I looked nothing like her. Though my sister was a spitting image.

"There's something that I want to tell you before I die," I was surprised by how blunt she was being but I paid complete attention when her words sunk in. "Can you hand me that notebook and pen?" she asked and I nodded, standing and retrieving the asked for items. I gave them to her and she wrote down two words before looking back at me.

"You're not alone in this world once I'm gone Julianne and I only wish that you do one thing for me," she said. I nodded, my mother had never asked for anything from me. She was paying for my medical school tuition, had paid for my first four years of college, paid for me to attend private Christian school when I was young. She had done nothing but support and love me. So I owed her this, whatever it was.

"I'll do anything Ma," I said and she smiled. "I want you to find your father," she said and my eyebrows furrowed. "What?" I asked. "Honey-pie, you heard me," she stated. I shook my head, "why would you want me to go find my biological father?" I asked and she sighed, rubbing her temple with the hand that wasn't holding the notebook.

"I at least want you to know who he is. Please, for me Julianne, find him and tell him, everything you can, and everything that he asks." She said, her golden eyes searching mine. I tried to look away, but found I couldn't. I rubbed a hand over my face, closing my eyes, "why are you telling me to find him now?" I asked, smoothing my hair back into it's ponytail.

"Because I think you're ready to know him now, and I think you're going to need him," she stated. "Need him? Mom, we've done fine all these years without him. You raised two daughters without a man in your life," I said and she sighed. "I'm afraid that I've taught you to be too independent. Yes, I did raise two beautiful and intelligent daughters, but that was because I made one mistake and let the other go," she said and my eyebrows furrowed again.

"Your father was the love of my life, and I have no doubt in my mind that he will remember me. And he'll know you immediately." She said sadly. I paused, "Does-does he know about me?" I asked. She shook her head slowly. "He was gone by the time I found out," she murmured, wiping a tear from her eye before she broke down into a fit of coughing. I was on my feet instantly, grabbing her cup of water form the nightstand and holding it to her lips for her to take a sip.

"I told you years ago that you should have stopped smoking," I said, looking at her. "You shouldn't be talking so much either, it's using up too much of your energy," I said in a chiding tone. "Do not try and shut me up when I am telling you something you do not want to hear Julianne Rita Scott." My mother said in the same tone I had used moments before. I was like her in some ways.

She then wrote down two more words on the piece of notebook paper, below the first then she handed me the paper. "This is your father's name and his boss's name," she said. I wondered why she was giving me his boss's name. "Go to Connecticut, that's where his boss's headquarters is. Ask for Linda McMahon, tell her that Giselle sent you, okay?" my mother explained slowly.

"Mom, have you been-" she cut me off. "I've been imagining telling you this for years. Just do it, I promise you will not regret it," she said and nodded once, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, "fine, I'll do it, I'll find him." I said, tucking the piece of paper into my purse and then looking back at my mother.

She was lying back on her pillows, a happy smile on her lips, her eyes closed. "Come here honey-pie," she said, patting the space next to her on the bed. I did, being careful of the wires hooked up to her. I sat down beside her and watched her. "You've always looked like him, you know?" she asked, looking up at me. I didn't have to ask, I knew she was talking about my father. I tried to smile back, but I was too confused and too worried for my mother to care.

"Mom, shh," I said and she shook her head slightly. "No. I need you to promise me that you will find him. That you will talk to him and that you will have some kind of relationship with him, even if it's a shitty one," she said, holding up her pinky finger. I stared at her, my gaze going from her vivid golden brown eyes, the most lively part of her—to her outstretched pinky. Sighing, I linked my pinky with hers.

She smiled peacefully, "tell my dear Alyssa that I love her, okay? Thank you for taking care of me, Julianne." My mother whispered, closing her eyes. "No problem mom, you know I'll always take care of you," I murmured, not looking at her, knowing the time had come. "I love you mom." I whispered. "Love you too honey-pie," she breathed and then there was silence in the room.

Tears pricked my eyes, knowing she was gone. I slowly stood up and left the bedroom, closing the blinds and turning off her machines mechanically, like I had been trained to do. I walked out into the hall hollowly after picking up my purse and closed the bedroom door behind me before I walked down the hall to the kitchen.

I set my purse down before seeing the end of the white piece of paper sticking out. I pulled the lined paper out and opened it. Looking down at the name of my father.


	2. Leaving Her Behind

_**Alright, second chappy. Here we go! Umm...congrats to those reviewers who noticed that i'm not trying to make the identity of Julianne's father a mystery. That's not my plan with this fic. I'm trying something new, so stick with me. **_

**_please leave a review because reviews=love! HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed the very first chapter of Meet Me Halfway, i really appreciate all the love. _**

**_I'd like to thank Kiwi for beta-ing this chappy. She is absolutely wonderful. Also, if you'd like to see a visual of Julianne, as well as all her facts/info, go to my profile where there is a link to my website. Go exploring, on the website, you can also find my playlist for this fic. _**

**_Please vote on my new poll. Thanks! _**

**_I only own Julianne, Alyssa and Giselle. I hope y'all enjoy!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 2- Leaving Her Behind**_

"Michael Hickenbottom?" a voice asked. My head turned at the sound of my real name. No one ever called me Michael, but it was still an immediate response to reply when someone called that name.

"Yeah, that's me," I said, raising my hand from where I sat with Paul, Stephanie, Dave and Randy. My four companions gave me an odd look, I rarely acknowledged that Michael Hickenbottom was my real name. I always went as Shawn Michaels.

The person who had called my name walked over to our table. We were sitting at catering before the Monday Night RAW taping began. Paul and I were outfitted in our DX gear, it felt great to be a team once more.

I watched as the man approached, producing a crisp, white envelope from his jacket pocket. "My employer told me to deliver it in person sir," he handed me the envelope and with a nod he was gone. I stared at the retreating figure of the man before dropping my gaze to the envelope.

_Michael Hickenbottom_ was written in a neat, loopy manuscript that was vaguely familiar. "Hickenbottom," Paul said with a laugh, crossing his arms over his chest as his wife leaned over curiously. "Who's it from?" she asked and I shrugged. "No idea," with that I hooked my thumb under the flap and tore it open. Three sheets of paper fell out into my hand, I unfolded the pages that were creased together in order.

_Dear Michael,_

_I know no one calls you by that name, only I ever did. And that has always made me feel special to you I guess. Though I know how very wrong that fact is._

_You probably don't even remember me. It was so long ago Michael, I'm just a blip on your radar, a portion of your past that now holds no significance in your life._

_If you don't remember me. I'm Giselle Luann Scott. I was 20 years old when we met, you were just beginning in your wrestling career. My father worked for the promotion at which you were performing. It was late July of 1986 and you told me when we met that it was your birthday and you had just turned 21. You're charm was unmatchable, Michael. Quite poetic in it's course. And somehow, you talked me into accompanying you to dinner on the night of July 22, your birthday, saying my company that night was the only birthday present you needed or wanted._

_I'll never forget that night, you took me to a small town diner where you knew all the names of the employees and you were treated like family. You smiled at me and talked to me like I was the only person in the room, though. I felt special that night, treasured and adored._

_We kept talking after that, for months, through my 21st_ _birthday. That's when it happened. Five months was all it took to have me completely and utterly in love with you. And then, you left. The WWF called you up along with Marty, and you were gone. You disappeared, and I never saw you again, even after you were fired by the company just 2 weeks later._

_You broke my heart Michael. I was destroyed after you left. I moved back to Arizona just a few weeks after you left. I needed to get away from all the memories in that town. Arizona was my home and I returned for the rest of my life. That's when and where I found out._

_I was pregnant Shawn. She was beautiful when she was born, the cutest little thing you'd ever seen, even though she was born nearly three weeks early. She still is quite the flower, Michael. Has your eyes, and doesn't look a bit like me. She reminds me of you more and more every day. Even acts like you. And that just makes me smile._

_Now don't worry, I'm not sending this letter to you to ask for money, or to guilt you into returning to me, she is past her 18th_ _birthday by now. Actually, I planned this so that by the time you read this sorry excuse for a letter, I will be long gone. I wrote this on July 13, her 23rd_ _birthday. _

_The only reason that I wrote this letter was to let you know. I needed to be at peace with myself because I've always felt guilty for not telling you about our daughter. Now you know and my soul can be at ease. _

_In a few weeks, in my estimation, don't be surprised if a young woman with dirty-blond hair and baby blue eyes like yours shows up. That's your daughter Michael, I know you'll recognize at first sight. I sent her to find you because I feel she has a right to know her own father, don't you?_

_Don't deny her, don't lie to her, and please Michael, don't turn her away. I know my death will be painful enough for her, but if you break her anymore than she is, it will just be devastating for her. If she has any questions, answer them, help her understand who I was and who you are, and what that makes her as a person. _

_Please just get to know her. For me. _

_I hope life turned out like you'd always hoped. I know you got your storied career like you always fantasized, I've heard about your wife and children and I hope you are as happy as I wanted you to be all these years._

_Forever yours,_

_Giselle Luann Scott_

The whole letter only took up one page, so folding down the corner, I glanced at the second page. It was a page of photocopied baby pictures of a little girl with a pink bow in her blond hair, her blue eyes glimmering. I folded that page down as well, looking at the third. It was a birth announcement card. _Julianne Rita Scott has arrived! _It read across the white paper in pink script.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked, shocking me away from the card, I refolded the papers and placed them back into the envelope.

"I-" I shook my head, "I'll see you guys later," I said, pushing my chair back and standing up, leaving my four friends who stared after me in confusion.

I pressed my back against a wall once I was alone and allowed in several deep, calming breaths. So many things were trying to process through my head at that moment.

_Giselle was dead_

_I had a daughter who was 23 years old_

_Giselle never stopped loving me_

_I never stopped loving Giselle_

I ran a hand through my hair, I remembered my time with Giselle as if it were just yesterday. She was so alive and beautiful when we had been together, I could never imagine her dying at the young age of 44. Not Giselle.

Why Giselle?

/

"Lyss," I knocked on my sister's bedroom door lightly. I could hear her sobs through the door and I closed my eyes, running a hand through my hair.

Our mother's funeral had been four days ago, yet neither of us had pulled ourselves together enough to leave the house since then. My adopted uncle practically had to dress me and Alyssa and then drag us out of the house. Neither of has felt like moving on, not without our mother with us.

I clenched my fist around the piece of paper in my head, knowing why I had decided to pick of the pieces of myself and my willpower. With a deep breath, I turned the knob and opened my sister's bedroom door. "Go away Juli," I heard her muffled words as I leaned against the door frame. I walked over to her bed, my black heels clicking against the hardwood flooring, making myself cringe at the blatant evidence that I was leaving.

I sat down on the edge of her bed, rubbing my hand down her back in soothing patterns and cooing to her softly that everything would be okay. She pulled away and flipped over onto her back, sitting up with an angry yell of frustration. "Just go the fuck away Julianne! I don't want any of your therapeutic doctor crap around me! Have you ever thought that maybe I just want to be sad and upset about our mother's _death_. I can't move on as fast as you do. I'm not that _cold and heartless_." Her words struck me, but the hidden hate behind them hurt me more.

I swallowed, my body leaning back slightly at the impact of emotion. I stood up, "fine Alyssa, I'm leaving. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, I plan to be back in a week, maybe two," I told her but she just turned away and resumed her crying.

When she didn't hear the click of my heels retreat down the hall and her door close her back straightened, shoulders squared. "I said _go away!_" she screamed. My lips parted slightly, tears forming in my eyes.

_Click...click, click...click, click, click, click..._

I stopped at the front door, pulling out the handle of my suitcase and then grabbing my car keys. I left the house, locking the door behind me, not noticing how hard I was biting down on my lip.

Unlocking my trunk, I threw my bag inside before getting into the driver's seat and pulling away from my house and heading to the airport.

I was off to Connecticut.


	3. One Step Closer

_**Alright, so I'm really warming up to Julianne's character. I like the quirky bits of her, which you will come to see, as well as the tough, indepent parts..so..i hope y'all enjoy her as much as you do all of my other characters.**_

**_I'd like to thank everyone who has alerted/favorited/read and especially reviewed, it means a lot and i appreciate the feedback. _**

**_Thanks to Kiwi for beta-ing this, you're fabulous hun. _**

**_I only own Julianne, Alyssa, and Giselle..That is all. _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 3- One Step Closer**_

I knew cursing all things holy and human wasn't going to get me anywhere, but as I stood in front of the WWE Headquarters soaking wet because of an inconsiderate driver and quickly flooding streets, I didn't seem to care that letting out a long stream of derogatory terms wasn't very ladylike. Running a hand through my curled hair, the only thing not ruined yet, I let out a breath. I tried to calm myself, desperately grasping for my shreds of sanity.

I slid my phone back into my purse, having just ended a brief phone call with my uncle before the car decided to splash that god-awful smelling water all over my expensive designer coat, luckily the coat protected the beige, form-fitting dress with a chunky black belt that I wore underneath.

Shakily, my hand reached into my jacket pocket, retrieving the folded and weathered piece of paper my mother had written on the day she died. She had written down Vince McMahon, and then told me to ask for Linda McMahon. I was guessing they were husband and wife and both owned the company which headquarters I was standing in front of.

I had no idea what the company did or significance they held in my mother's life. I didn't try to figure it out when I had nothing to go on, instead I took a deep breath and then stepped forward, up to the big glass doors, pulling one open and walked inside.

I shed my coat once indoors and draped the damp article of clothing over my arm as I approached the front desk. The secretary looked up at me curiously. "Can I help you ma'am," she asked with a pleasant, white-tooth smile. I nodded, "Um, yes, I'm looking for Linda McMahon," I said. The woman glanced down at her computer. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked, picking up her pen to search for my name once I gave it to her.

Except, I didn't have an appointment. With a sigh, I shook my head. When I didn't answer, the woman looked up at me. "I don't have an appointment, um, can I make one?" I asked, "do you have an opening for sometime this week. It's kind of important and I'm only in town for a few days," I asked hopefully. I could tell the woman was about to reject me and tell me to get the hell out when a voice interrupted us.

"Lindsey, help the poor girl out. My mom just got back from lunch and doesn't have any meetings until 3 and that's for her campaign," a brunette woman said as she came out of an elevator that was off tot he side off the front desk. I glanced at the woman with a grateful smile. "Um, yes, of course Mrs. McMahon-Levesque," the secretary, Lindsey, said with a submissive nod. I saw Mrs. McMahon-Levesque nod with a good-natured smile as she looked at me. "I'll show you to my mom's office," she said and I just nodded, moving to follow the woman.

I followed her into the elevators and she pressed the number for the floor we were headed to. She glanced over at me, "I'm Stephanie, by the way," she said, extending her hand. I reached out with my free hand and shook it. "And you are?" she asked. I smiled, "Julianne Scott," I replied and she nodded before asking another question. "Why are you here to see my mother, you don't look like a politician or an aspiring Diva," she said observantly as her eyes trailed up and down my frame.

"My mother told me to come here and ask for Linda McMahon, and that's what I'm doing," I said, deciding against asking her what a 'Diva' was. Her eyebrows furrowed, "how old are you?" she asked. I realized what she thought I fought back the urge to laugh, "23, my mother recently died and her final wish was for me to find my biological father. She seems to think your mother knows who he is," I explained to her. Understanding dawned on her face and she smiled at me as the elevator doors opened and we exited.

I followed her down the hall. "Do you have your biological father's name?" she asked as we slowed our pace and then stopped in front of a door. "Yes, I do," I said. "Well, I hope you find him," Stephanie said with a pleasant smile before motioning to the door we were in front of her. "Just knock and she's tell you to come in," she said before heading off down the hall somewhere.

I stared at the door and took a deep breath before lifting my hand and knocking. "Come in," a woman's voice called. I opened the door slowly and walked in. Closing the door quietly behind me I looked up. An elderly woman, who didn't look all that old, sat in a desk in a large, modern, and spacious office. Her eyes lifted and she looked at me.

"Hello Mrs. McMahon, I'm-" she cut me off. "Julianne Rita Scott," she smiled sadly, signaling to me she already knew about my mother. She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a stack of envelopes, setting it atop her desk before she looked back at me. "Your mother told me you'd be stopping by. I didn't think it'd be this soon, I'm sorry for not being more..." she paused as she stood up and looked around her office, "prepared."

I shook my head, not sure what to do. She motioned for me to take a seat in one of the plush leather chairs and I did so. I was surprised when she sat in the other chair next to mine and she turned it so she was facing me. "You look beautiful," she said, reaching over to pat my knee, "the last picture I saw of you was your high school graduation," she said.

Suddenly, I felt bad. Was I supposed to know and remember this woman? Was she family? The confusion must have shown on my face because Linda smiled and laughed slightly. "I'm sorry, I must be confusing you. We have never met, but I knew your mother," she paused, "and I know your father as well," My breath caught in my throat at her words. "H-how do you know my mother," I asked, forcing the nerves out of my voice.

"She came to me years ago, when you were about 13, I'd say," she began. I swallowed, "she was first diagnosed when I was thirteen," I winced at the memory from ten years ago. The tears, the failed treatments, nothing seemed to be able to cure the cancer. At least her life was prolonged the ten years it could be.

Linda squeezed my knee tenderly, "I know dear, and she knew as well. She came to me after she was diagnosed. We had never met before that day. She came to me because she felt I was her only safe bet to make sure you would ever meet your father. She knew I would sympathize with her. After she told me her story, I couldn't help but want to help your mother. I offered her a job here, but she turned it down, she always loved Arizona," Linda smiled at a distant memory from just ten years ago before looking back at me.

"Your mother wrote a series of letters, not all are for you, though there are a few. They have an order to them, or certain dates or milestones when you're supposed to read the letters," she said. I finally looked over at the stack of letters on her desk as she stood and separated them into two stacks. One was significantly smaller than the other. This smaller stack was the one she handed to me.

"I believe the top one is the letter you should open now." she said gently and I picked up the top letter, recognizing the stationary as the one my mother used to write all of her letters. I tore open the envelope open neatly as Linda moved and opened the same drawer she had earlier and produced an envelope with her own name on it. She sat back down in the leather chair and opened her letter.

I pulled out a single sheet of paper and unfolded it.

_My Dearest Julianne,_

_I know you must be extremely confused by this point. You have met Linda, you know your father's name and you know I'm gone. Yet you actually know close to nothing at all. I wish I was there to help you, but I knew from the start that this is a journey I needed you to make on your own. If I was still alive when you went looking for your father, I knew I would've tried to protect form everything. From the truth, from the world._

_But I know you're a smart girl, you'll be just fine, even without me. I want you to trust Linda. She is a great woman and a fantastic mother as well. Don't worry, she isn't a replacement for me, she is just someone around to answer questions that you can't answer yourself. She wants to help you, just like she helped me._

_Once you finish reading this, I want you to ask Linda for the location of your father. You're probably going to have to fly somewhere to find him. He travels a lot as you'll soon find out. Linda has the information for my savings account. Inside is all the money you'll need for traveling and hotel rooms. _

_I love you honey, never forget that._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I blinked away the tears that had formed and then waited silently, staring at my letter, until Linda was finished reading hers. She set the single sheet of paper aside and looked up at me, folding her hands on her knee as I uncrossed and re-crossed my legs.

"Where is my father now?" I asked. Linda nodded, standing and walking over to her desk, she dug opened a planner and looked through the January dates. She looked back up at me, "Atlanta, Georgia," she answered and I nodded.

I stood up, "thank you for your help Linda," I said with a slight smile. Linda nodded as she stood and then opened her arms and hugged me tightly. "I'll keep in touch darling," Linda told me as she held me at arms length before letting me go. "If you'd like, you may use the WWE's private jet," she said and I blinked.

"That would be wonderful, I'm really not in the mood to deal with the airport again." I said with a laugh. Linda smiled and nodded before leading me out of the room.

I was one step closer to finding my father.

* * *

_**In the next chapter Julianne and Shawn will meet, and our lead male will introduce himself. **_

**_Please vote on my poll..._**

**_and click the cute button below and tell me what you think, please!_**

**_xo_**


	4. Their Blue Eyes

_**I'd like to thank my new beta, HardyPrincesa for taking a look at this chappy and agreeing to keep on reading it! You are awesome hun!**_

**_Other then that..Mike appears in this chappy and Shawn and Julianne technically meet..lol...next chapter is a biggie! umm..other than that, thank you for all the love! you guys are amazing! _**

**_I only own Julianne, Alyssa and Giselle. Vote on my poll! _**

**_Also, I'm sorry for the inconvience about the website. Julianne's information is now up, i had some technical difficulties the other day. But now it's all fixed!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway **_

_**Chapter 4- Their Blue Eyes**_

"Why are there so many goddamn halls!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air as I had turned down another hallway that leads nowhere. I ran a hand through my hair, spinning on my heel and retracing my steps from moments before.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," I continued my mantra as I walked down the hall, hopelessly lost. I was just about to turn and send my fist into the wall when a voice sounded.

"Um…are you lost?" I looked up, meeting the eyes of a brown-haired man.

I raised an eyebrow, "what does it look like to you?" I asked, trying to cut the hostile edge to my voice, but I was too frustrated to mask it completely.

He smirked in response, "I see a very attractive pair of blue eyes glaring at me," he said and I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Are you looking for someone?" he asked curiously.

"Actually yes, I'm looking for..." I dug into the pocket of my jeans, pulling out the piece of paper Linda had written on. I didn't understand completely why my father went by a different name than his birth name. "Shawn Michaels," I finally said, reading the name off the paper.

His eyebrows were furrowed when I looked back up at him. "I would ask you if you were a fan, but if you had to read _Shawn Michaels _name off a piece of paper, then I know you aren't," he said.

I rolled my eyes once more, "good, since we got that possibility of my identity out of the way; can you take me to him?" I asked.

"I was just about to offer, this way," he said, motioning down the hall. I nodded and we began walking, me falling into step beside him.

"So...do I get a name?" he asked, his eyes peering over at me.

I made a contemplative expression before grinning, "Julianne," I said, holding out my hand across my body. He took it and, in a very cliché way, kissed the back of my hand. I rolled my eyes, "killed the friendly vibes," I muttered and he just chuckled.

"May I ask why you're walking around the halls of an arena looking for _the _Shawn Michaels?" he questioned.

"You just did, didn't you," I fired back and caught his grin.

"We got a witty one here," he stated, his grin turning into a smirk.

"Whatever. Where are you leading me anyways?" I asked, glancing at the walls, not seeing anything familiar.

"Catering, he was there a few minutes ago, he should be still," he replied and I bit down on my lip. I was moments away from meeting my father.

I nervously ran a hand through my hair. That's when I realized, "hey, you didn't tell me your name," I said.

He grinned at me smugly, "thought you wouldn't care," he said as we turned a corner and I saw him glance ahead.

"Mike, Mike Mizanin. United States Champion, wrestling on the RAW brand," he introduced himself, with a title of some sort.

"A wrestler? Are you sure? You don't look like much of a wrestler," I commented and he rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm not as bulky as John Cena or Batista, doesn't mean I don't look like a wrestler," he complained.

"Who and who?" I asked, having no idea who he was referring to.

My confusion made him stop walking. "Why again are you here?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. I chewed my lip nervously as the toe of my heels dug into the ground.

"I'm looking for Shawn Michaels," I answered, trying to sneak around his question.

"Why are you looking for Shawn Michaels when you obviously know nothing about wrestling or what is even going on here," he said, placing his hands on his hips.

A sigh escaped my lips, "why do I need to tell you what I'm doing here. I don't know you," I said defensively.

"I get the feeling you're up to something," he replied, telling me exactly what he thought.

I gave him a 'gee, well' look, deciding not to add that into my next sentence, "maybe I'm some crazy asylum escapee that's here to kill Michael," I said, not realizing that I had used my father's real name.

"How do you know his real first name?" Mike asked, his expression turning less amused.

I let out a huff, "my mother knew him, she died recently and she wanted me to meet him for some reason," I said, rolling my eyes trying to convey that I was annoyed with my dead mother, telling him a very un-detailed version of my 'mission.'

"Really?" he asked and it felt like it was something he said quite often.

"Really." I replied with certainty. "Can you please, just take me to him." I said, stomping my foot angrily.

"Fine," he muttered and turned, continuing on our way to catering. We turned in a doorway and he motioned to the tables occupied by people.

"Here," he paused before extending his hand and pointing at a table. "He's right there," he said gruffly.

I turned to him, trying to turn my expression to a softer one and bury my anger, "thank you Mike," I said. He looked at me a little surprised, nodded slightly, and then walked off. I didn't follow him; my eyes were back on the table he had pointed at.

I saw myself in those blue eyes, the color of the man's hair. They were the same as mine.

I took a step forward, my hands shaking, my teeth biting at my lip.

/

"Oh my god, it's her," the words came out as a whisper as I stared at the doorway that opened into the catering room. There she stood.

Giselle's letter had been right, there was no mistaking it. That was my daughter, Julianne.

My eyes narrowed as I registered who was standing beside her. Mike Mizanin. Not my first choice of men for my daughter to be talking with. My thoughts paused, who was I to be trying to decide whom she should talk with. I didn't know her, I'd never talked to her, and we barely knew each other existed. Yet, I felt that fatherly protective feeling well up inside of me. The way I felt when it came to my other kids that I had with Rebecca.

Blue eyes. Like mine, they met my gaze from across the room and she glanced at Mike, saying sometime quickly before he left her side. My eyes moved back to my daughter, who was approaching the table I was seated at with Stephanie and Paul.

I saw Stephanie straighten in her chair and a smile spread across her face. "Julianne Scott, we met the other day at my mother's office," Stephanie said, standing and holding her hand out. Julianne looked at little taken aback before she recognized Stephanie.

"Stephanie, yeah, I remember you," she said, a smile tilting her lips. She glanced from Stephanie's face to mine and Stephanie followed her gaze.

"Do you to know each other?" Stephanie asked, looking between the two of us. I felt her eyes scrutinizing me, taking in my features.

"Steph, could you give us a moment," I said, looking up at the brunette. She opened her mouth to say something, but Paul's hand taking hers stopped her and with a tug, she let him lead her away. I looked back at Julianne, who was still standing at the edge of the table, staring at me.

"Michael Hickenbottom?" she asked, though there was a tone in her voice that told me she already knew who I was.

I nodded, "Julianne," I said, her name coming out as a breath. She dropped her eyes, tucking her hair back behind her ear nervously.

She looked up at me again, "I-I don't know what to say...I thought that the moment I saw you the words would just come rushing to me. But now that I stand here, I have no idea what to say or how to act. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait." I stated and she paused, turning back to me. "Sit down," I said softly and she did. For a minute we both just stared at the table. "Let me do the talking," I said and she glanced up at me before nodding.


	5. All So Confusing

_**Alright, longer chappy! woohoo1 And, it's the first actual conversation between Julianne and Shawn! Yay, let's see what happens.**_

**_I only own Julianne, Alyssa and Giselle. The rest does not belong to me. _**

**_vote on my poll, pleae? :)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 5- All So Confusing**_

I stared at him, knowing who he was, yet fearing the moment we would speak, the moment our identical eyes would meet.

"Michael Hickenbottom?" I asked, I knew it already, there was no need for me to ask. But I just had to see the confirmation in his face.

He nodded, "Julianne," it was soft, like he was introducing my name to his lips, having never uttered my name before aloud. I pressed my lips together, looking away and tucking my hair behind me ear. What should I say? I had no idea, my mind had gone completely blank as my body shook with nerves.

"I-I don't know what to say..I thought that the moment I saw you the words would just come rushing to me. But now that I stand here, I have no idea what to say or how to act. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come," the last words came out as a whisper before I turned to begin walking away.

"Wait," his voice stopped me and I slowly turned back to face him. "Sit down," his voice was soft and gentle, like a father's voice should sound. I sat down in the chair across from him, dropping my eyes to the tabletop. "Let me do the talking," he said, my eyes glanced up, our gazes locking.

I nodded, but decided against that a moment later. I held up my hand, "can I just ask one thing before you...talk?" I asked quietly.

A slight smile turned the corner of his mouth upward, "of course," he said, his eyes studying me as I thought over the question before actually speaking.

"Do you still love my mother?" I asked, my eyes locking with his, gaze not faltering. He was the one to break it, his eyes dropped to look down at his hands which were folded atop the table. I didn't realize the intensity and complication of my question until it was too late. How could I ask him that when he was probably married, probably had a family, other kids. My throat tightened and I felt the tears spring to my eyes.

What was I doing there? He had no need for me in his life, and I hadn't ever needed a father before. So why now? Just because mom asked didn't seem like a good reason. My hand went to my eyes, covering them as well as my tears as I felt them begin to escape.

"I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be doing this to you. I'm sorry," I whispered, finally pulling my hand away to see him watching me with worried eyes.

"Don't apologize Julianne. I-I'm glad I know you exist, I wish I had known sooner. I would've tried to be in your life," he said, his tone soft, sad, and maybe even a little upset. He was angry at my mom for keeping me from him. Compassionate was never a word I had used in the same sentence as my absent father. When I grew up, I was known at school as the girl with no father and the uncle who tried too hard. My sister was my half-sister, my uncle wasn't even really related to me.

I ran a shaky hand through my hair as I shook my head. Our eyes met again, "I guess it's pointless to ask if your mother ever spoke about me," he said, a wry and bitter smile on his lips.

I shook my head, "never with an identity or name. She referred to you, usually when I was in trouble or giving her a hard time for not giving me things that we couldn't afford. She would tell me that even if my father was around, that it wouldn't make a difference, we would still be the same financially," I paused and looked up at Shawn. "She always looked like she was lying, like she knew that if you were still around, things would be better off for the both of us," my throat tightened and I shook my head slightly.

"But she never said she wanted you around, because that would mean she'd never have had my sister," I said. Shawn's eye widened and he looked shocked, his lips parted as he stared at me.

"Giselle was married?" he asked, astonishment cracking his words.

I blinked before shaking my head, "no, never. My sister's father was..." how did I put this one? "a friend of my mom's, he loved her but..." I shook my head, that seemed to be my physical response to everything that day. "She never loved him back," I finally finished, I looked up at Shawn. His eyes were clouded over, but I couldn't tell what. "She tried, she wanted me to grow up with a father around, some sort of father figure, but, I just didn't need one. Alyssa could've used it. But she doesn't even know our Uncle Marty is her father. She just thinks he a close friend of mom," I realized after I spoke that I was still talking about my mother in the present tense, as if she was still alive.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Uncle Marty?" he asked and I shrugged, "yeah, I don't know how he and mom met. But he's as close to a father as i've got. Well, before..." I trailed off. I didn't know if he wanted to make himself permanent in my life, or if this was a one time thing.

He was about to ask something when a voice called out to him. "Hey Shawn, man, c'mon! We've got a match!" the man who had been sitting at the table earlier yelled. I had figured out that he was Stephanie's husband, and he was quite intimidating is size and stature.

"I'll be there in a second!" Shawn called back and then looked at me apologetically. "The shows about to start soon..." he paused, chewing his lip before continuing, "I'd love it if you stayed for the show," he said. I figured that was as close to an invitation I was going to get.

Numbly, I nodded, "yeah, I-I will," I whispered.

He smiled and got up to leave. I reached across the table and touched the back of his hand gently. He looked back at me, "do you think...we could go to lunch tomorrow, and talk some more?" I asked.

His smile brightened, "I'd love to Julianne. Until tomorrow," he said, turning his hand over and squeezing mine. He nodded once before leaving. I stared after him before turning my gaze back to the table. I folded my arms over the table and rested my forehead against them, closing my eyes instead of staring at the table. I didn't even move when I heard someone slide into the seat my father had previously been occupying.

I tried to force the tears down, desperately attempted to stop my shoulders from shaking. I didn't want all of the strangers sitting in the room to see me cry.

"What was that about?" the voice was one I had heard earlier. I lifted my head up slightly, peeking my eyes over my folded arms. Mike.

"What do you want?" I snapped, wiping at my eyes quickly, hoping he ignored the fact that I was crying.

"I want to..." he trailed off, "why are you crying?" this question was softer than the first and when I glanced up at him, he actually looked concerned.

"I'm fine," I muttered, finally giving up on trying to wipe the tears away.

"No, I don't think you are," he replied and I sent him a glare that told him without words to drop it. He didn't.

"Did Shawn say something? What's going on?" he asked, leaning his elbows on the table, waiting for me to spill my heart out to him. But I wasn't that kind of girl. Instead I narrowed my eyes.

"It's none of your business okay. I need to go," I muttered, pushing my chair back and standing up.

I wanted to sigh out loud in frustration when Mike followed me out of the room and down the halls. We walked in stony silence for a few minutes.

"Do you even know where you're going?" he asked.

"No!" I spun around as more tears fell. "Goddammit, leave me alone! I'm not in the mood to talk, or play games, or flirt! I just want to go home!" I yelled, my hands curling into fists.

"Then why don't you?" Mike asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

I faltered in my outburst, my shoulders shaking with my sobs as I wiped at my eyes with my sleeve. "I don't know," I whispered. Oh, I did know. I just didn't want to tell him that _the _Shawn Michaels, as he put it, was my father that I had never met before until just a few minutes ago. He could tell I was holding back the information, but he didn't press for it. He just sighed softly.

"Look you don't have to tell me anything, at all," he motioned with his hands before our eyes met and locked. "But, since you don't know anybody, I'm guessing you have no one to talk to. If you need to talk, I'll listen. If you need a girl, I'll introduce you to one of the Divas. If you need Shawn, I'll go get him for you," I was shocked by how nice he was being to me, by how concerned he actually was.

"C-can you take me somewhere to watch the show?" I asked, the question coming out as a small whisper. A smile tilted his lips and he nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that. C'mon," hesitantly, he placed his arm around my shoulders. I let him and he turned us around, leading me down the halls.

I don't know why, but I felt safe walking with him. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

/

I didn't know who she was, didn't under why she was there, but I didn't ask questions.

I pushed open the locker room door, thankful that I had my own locker room. "Make yourself at home," I told her with a welcoming smile. She just nodded and sat down on the couch as I turned on the TV in my locker room.

"Is that Mike Tyson?" she asked. I backpedaled until I could see the screen. I smiled, looking back at her.

I nodded, "yeah, he's the guest host for the show," I explained and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay..." she muttered and I chuckled as I walked over to my duffel bag and lifted my championship belt onto my shoulder before I sat down on the couch beside her.

We didn't talk as we watched the show. I stayed sitting beside her until I had to go film my segment. "Hey, I'll be back in a few minutes, I have to go film a scene," I told her, turning my head to look at her. She pulled her eyes from the triple threat match on the screen between John Cena, Kofi Kingston, and Randy Orton. Her eyes were wide but she returned my smile and nodded.

I got up and left, heading out to film my segment.

/

I stared at the screen, this is what they did for a living. It was...completely and utterly insane.

Who would want to risk their body like that for a living, it was completely preposterous. I blinked a few times, running a hand through my hair. Did my mom know Shawn did this? How long had he been wrestling?

I massaged my temples, feeling a headache coming on as a bell rung, I learned quickly that that signaled the beginning and ending of a match.

That's when the camera's view switched to Mike on the screen. Curiously I watched as he talked down apart his co-workers. He was obviously playing apart because the man on the screen was the complete opposite of the guy who had told me that I could talk to him about why I was crying, practically offering his shoulder for me to cry on. This was all so confusing.

I had seen my father earlier on the screen, with that Hunter guy, Stephanie's husband. Though I thought his name was Paul. I scratched the back of my neck, god my head hurt.

But, my dad, in the scene he had been serious and yet at other moments hilarious and childlike. It made me wonder if the man I had talked to earlier was the real Shawn, or some kind of character he put on. I sighed, resting my head in my hands, looking away from the screen.

Mike came back to the room about fifteen minutes later and he set his huge golden belt down on his bag before he lowered himself onto the couch next to me. "You like the segment?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I chewed my lip, "so are you guys...actors too?" I asked as I watched two girls fight on the screen out of the of my eye. He nodded, "in a way, yeah. We all have different personalities on screen, we portray characters like actors do in movies. Only thing is the facade has to stay on whenever we're around fans, whereas with actors and actresses, you come out of character once the camera is off and then filing is done," he paused.

"And then we're athletes too," he said, a smirk on his lips. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, "really? To me they all just look like a bunch of lunatics who get off on doing stupid stunts," I said, pointing at the screen where some important looking man in a suit was walking down to the square ring.

"Who is he?" I asked, changing the topic of conversation quickly. Mike followed my gaze.

"Ah, that would be my boss. Vincent Kennedy McMahon," He said and I glanced at him.

"Any relation to Linda and Stephanie?" I asked.

Mike practically choked on air, "y-yeah," he cleared his throat, "Linda is his wife. Stephanie is his daughter," he explained. I nodded, okay, that made sense.

"Shawn's match is next, if you're interested," he said, playing it off like it wasn't important. He was trying to sneakily get information out of me. I just nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up," I muttered before grabbing my purse. "Bathroom?" I asked.

He pointed to a door and I just nodded before heading that way. I closed the door behind me and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

God I looked like him. How had Mike not figured it out yet? I brushed that question aside as I pulled my eyeliner and eye shadow out of my purse and reapplied my make up. I dug through my purse until I found my cell. With a sigh, I looked down at it. No missed calls, no texts. My sister still wasn't speaking to me.

Not that I cared. I dialed her number and held the phone to my ear.

_"This is Alyssa, sorry, can't make it to the phone for some crazy reason. But if you leave a message i'll get back to you!" _I smiled at how happy she sounded on her recording.

"Hey Lyss, I know...you're not...er, happy with me right now. But I just wanted to call and check up on you, make sure you're okay. If you need me to come home, just call me and i'll be on a plane as soon as possible. If you need to talk, you have my cell number. I love you Lyss, I'll try to get home soon." I hung up the phone and turned around to see Mike standing in the door.

"Mother?" he asked.

A knot in my chest tightened and tears sprung to my eyes, I shook my head. That's when he realized. "Oh, I'm sorry, you told me earlier about her. I forgot, sorry," he murmured and I just shook my head.

"No, it's fine. It was my sister," I said and he just nodded before moving aside to let me out of the bathroom.

"I was just coming to tell you that the match was starting," he said and I nodded.

"Thanks," I muttered as I headed back over to the couch and sat down, looking up at the TV.

Sure enough, there was my father, posing with Stephanie's husband. The words they said on the screen sounded as if they had been said hundreds of times before because the huge crowd knew it word for word and they knew the reply.

"Is he popular?" I asked, motioning to Shawn on the screen.

Mike smirked, "he's a legend in wrestling. He's been doing it for years," he said and I just nodded, looking back to see their opponents, Mike Tyson and some short blond guy, heading to the ring.

"Who's the guy with Mike Tyson?" I asked.

"That's Chris Jericho, he's Canadian, on screen sounds and looks like a total douche. But in real life he's a good guy, his real name is Chris Irvine," Mike explained and I nodded before looking over at him again.

"So do most of them have fake names?" I inquired. Mike thought about his answer before giving it.

"A good amount of wrestlers do, not all. I don't, I technically use a nickname. But, Shawn's partner there, on screen he's Triple H. His real name is Paul Levesque," he said.

"That's a big difference," I commented and he laughed. I quirked an eyebrow at him in question.

"It's not often I get to explain wrestler's stage names to people. Usually they know who we are immediately without having to take a second glance," he explained.

"So, you guys are like...celebrities?" I said, trying to figure it out.

"To some people...yeah, but you're not going to see us getting featured on Entertainment Tonight or anything," he said.

I pressed my lips together, glancing back at the screen to see my father get kicked in the chest. I winced, biting down on my lip.

"Don't worry, it hurts, but we know what we're doing. Especially Shawn," he said. I glanced at him as if he were crazy, but neither of us said anything more. I watched as Mike Tyson taunted my father in the ring. My eyebrows furrowed when music started up and a midget in a robe and boxing gloves comes down the ramp.

Tyson made a tag to his partner and I watched my dad move to his corner and the midget gets into the ring and stands up to Tyson and Jericho. I chewed the inside of my cheek as Mike Tyson removed his shirt to reveal one that I had seen my dad wearing before the match. He then proceeded to punch his own partner out.

My father pinned the blond man and the bell rang.

"So...they just won? Tyson punched his own partner!" I said, motioning to the screen.

Mike chuckled, infuriating me. "Chill Julianne, it's all scripted and preplanned," he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That was planned to happen, we go by a script. The winners of matches are predetermined." He explained.

"Oh," I muttered and I looked at him to see him smiling. I returned the expression.

I stood up, "well, I need to go," I said and he nodded, standing as well.

He walked me to the door where we stopped. "Will I, uh, see you again?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I tilted my head slightly and smiled, "Maybe. We'll see." I opened the door and stepped out into the hall. I glanced over my shoulder, "bye Mike."

"Bye," I heard him murmur before the door closed and we could no longer see each other.


	6. The Truth Hurts

_**Sorry for the wait, i've been focusing on YtO...but i finished this chappy today and now i'm posting! woohoo!**_

**_I only own Julianne, Alyssa and Giselle...That is all..._**

**_vote on my poll, leave a review, pm me if you have any questions/concerns/or other comments. _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

**_Chapter 6- The Truth Hurts_**

I ran a brush through my long hair again and again. I had no idea why I was trying so hard to make me look presentable; I was just going to lunch with my dad. My dad that I had just met the day before for the first time. I wasn't trying to make an impression, I'm sure he already had one of me from our first conversation yesterday where I had blatantly asked him if he was still in love with my mother. Who was dead.

My fingers massaged my temples, the stress mounting on my shoulders, tightening the muscles in my back. My sister hadn't called me back still and that was causing me to worry.

Enough worry and concern would lead to me calling Uncle Marty to go check on her. She hated when I did that, she didn't think she needed him to watch over her. But she didn't know the truth, that he was her father and he was only trying to protect because of the natural auspices father's felt their daughters needed.

I never had someone to look out for me like that, to help me learn from my mistakes. Well, not in a fatherly way, at least. I had my mother, but from what she had shared with me about her past, she made complete opposite decisions, as well as mistakes, than the ones I did.

She smiled when she would tell me about her adventures as a teenager and how wild she was, considering her rich upbringing. My grandfather had been a wealthy businessman, running his own athletic company of some sort. I never asked her details about the company, I never figured them relevant to my future.

But now I wished I had, just for sake of good conversation, for being able to know more about her. Time had run out now, and I had lost my chance.

With a heavy sigh I finally set the brush down and picked up my cell phone, slipping it into my purse. I slid my ballet flats on and wrapped my cardigan around me before leaving the hotel room.

I headed downstairs, glad that I had booked a room in the same hotel that my father was staying in. So we were easily able to organize our lunch in the hotel's restaurant. I paused as I passed a big fancy mirror in their lobby, it was there for show, but I quickly did a once over of my reflection and made sure my hair still looked okay.

For some unknown reason, meeting my father for lunch had me nervous. He was my father, any other girl wouldn't have been the least anxious, but me, I wasn't any other girl. I was Julianne Scott and I was known for being independent and without a father. That's how I'd always been described.

Friends and classmates said I was driven, focused, determined and would definitely make something of myself, just because I was programmed to. After months and years of my mother telling me not to make the same mistake she did and drop out of school and then get pregnant at a young age, I knew I had no choice but to become something, to make something productive of myself.

Becoming a doctor just seemed like an obvious answer. Helping people was a passion of mine, as was solving cases. It just felt like an everyday pattern that I was used to.

As time went on and I got accepted into medical school, it became less of a programming and more of a dedication. I wanted to be a doctor now and I wanted to be a good one, the best.

I pushed the thoughts aside and headed for the restaurant, I was probably going to be late after I stared at my reflection for several odd minutes. I let out a huff of air as I walked through the restaurant entrance and informed the hostess I was joining someone.

I had spotted him the moment I walked into the restaurant. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans, boots and a t-shirt, he didn't look as celebrity-ish as Mike glorified him. I approached him with a soft smile on my face. He looked up and returned the expression.

I was slightly surprised when he stood and pulled my chair out for me. "Thanks," I murmured smiled and sat down and he returned to his seat.

The waitress came by and I asked her for a cup of coffee, which I received shortly thereafter as Shawn breezed over his menu. The waitress took our orders and then left us. Once the waitress was gone he looked me in the eye.

"So, what do you want to know?" he asked. It seemed like a question that should've been asked in reverse, like I should have been the one asking it. Since he had no idea I existed until I few days before whereas I had known he had existed my whole life, just never wanted to meet him.

So, the question made me pause and I thought over the multitude of questions that had built inside my head over the night, I had barely gotten any sleep. I spent most of the night staring up at the ceiling, thinking about my mom, thinking about what I was going to say to Shawn, what I was going to ask. I thought I'd be prepared for this moment.

I was.

"How did you two meet?" I asked, leaning my elbows on the table and resting my chin on the back of my hand.

A sweet reminiscent smile crossed Shawn's face and I watched him intently.

"Well, we met because of her father. He was a main guy for a wrestling promotion I started off in." He paused, his eyes moving to my face. My jaw had fallen open, but I refused to speak. He continued.

"I met your mother when she came down to work for her father. She had been training in Arizona since she was a teenager and had finally convinced her father to help her get her shot in the wrestling world. Women's wrestling wasn't as big back then as it was now but you're mother had a passion for it. She was one of the greatest I had ever seen. That was probably one of the reasons I first talked to her."

He paused but didn't look up at me, just continued, "I assume she gave up wrestling after she got pregnant with you. But it was what she loved. When we were together, she was performing at the same shows as me for the same promotion and she was just...inspiring," he paused and finally, the blue eyes identical to mine, looked up at me.

He saw the incredulity in my expression, but didn't question its origin. He waited for me to tell him.

"My mother was not a wrestler. She never even mentioned it, ever. She caught me watching it on TV _once _and she chewed me out for it, told me I wasn't allowed to watch it, and turned off set. She said she hated it. That it wasn't worth my time." I paused, remembering that day. I had never seen my mother so angry and riled up before. Her face had turned red and her eyes had glistened with unshed tears while she cradled my two year old sister on her hip. I had only been six.

Shawn studied me, his hands clasping together atop the table. "I know that must be quite a shock Julianne, but I'm not lying to you. You're mother was a fabulous wrestler, if she had kept at it, I have no doubt in my mind that she would've been a WWE Women's Champ."

My eyebrows furrowed and I shook my head vigorously. "No, that is not my mother. I would have known. She would have told." I felt the tears of frustration, loss and abandonment prick my eyes, "she told me everything."  
I covered my eyes with my hand before raking the same hand back through my hair. I shook my head, keeping my gaze low. I really didn't want him to see me cry about this.

I looked up, our eyes meeting, when I felt his hand cover mine on the table. "I know this must be hard for you, I know you're going through a lot of stress and pain. But you can trust me, and it's okay to cry."

I wanted to glare at him darkly. He had no idea how it felt to lose his mother, no idea how it felt to have your own sister shun you because you made a promise that you now regretted ever making. I wanted to disappear, go back in time, and retrace my steps. I wished I had never gone in search of him; it only confused me more and made my heart ache.

I wanted my mother. But she wasn't there. She never would be again.

/

I watched her and immediately knew, from the cold expression that settled on her features, that I had said something wrong.

I suddenly wished that I had met her before all of this, that I knew her inside and out like a father should know his daughter. Instead, I knew virtually nothing about her. I didn't know her favorite color, her favorite food, nothing. I didn't know her personality, if she was sarcastic, if she was quiet, if she was loud and opinionated. I knew nothing about my own child.

To say that hurt was an understatement. It pained me to know that my oldest daughter was a stranger to me, a stranger that made no sense and didn't really want to get to know me. She was doing this because her mother asked her, not because she wanted or needed a father in her life. She was twenty-three, she didn't need me. But she loved her mother enough to follow through with her end of a promise.

I opened my mouth to apologize but suddenly our waitress appeared and set down our plates, smiled and was gone again.

We ate in silence, neither of us thinking of anything to say.

I hated the quiet and wished again, that I knew something about her. I wondered what she was interested in, if she played sports when she was younger, if she went to college. All things I should've known, but didn't.

I needed to ask her something, something easy that would lighten the conversation and atmosphere around us. I couldn't pinpoint a single question that I was dying to get an answer to.

"So, tell me about your Uncle Marty."

Her eyes widened and her fork clattered against her plate. She picked up the dropped utensil hastily and glanced up at me.

She shrugged, "like I told you before, he was a close friend of my mother's and is Alyssa's dad. I really don't know all that much about him. Just that he's been around since I was born."

My eyebrows furrowed and I shook my head, realizing quickly that that was a touchy subject and I shouldn't pry anymore. But Marty...

I let out a breath and shook my head. I needed to change the subject.

"So, what do you think of wrestling. You did watch the show last night, right?" I asked.

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "Yes, and I think it's absolutely idiotic what you do. You could get seriously injured at any moment, yet you agree to do it."

She sounded like my doctor. I sighed; I shouldn't have expected her to understand. She had practically screamed at me when I told her mother wrestled, why would her reaction to me wrestling be any more positive.

"You've never done it, you've never felt the rush of performing in front of thousands of people. Sure, it's not for everyone, but for me, it's the most amazing feeling in the world." I told her.

"So is the feeling of breaking your neck too, I guess." she muttered and my eyes narrowed.

"You have no right to pass judgment or talk down about my career. Just because you don't understand it, doesn't mean you have any right to insult the people who do." The sudden outburst from me caught her off guard and she stared in shock for a moment before her face-hardened.  
"Oh, I'm sorry for not wanting to outlive my father." She stood up, glaring at me. "If you think what you do is so goddamn great and important, you could really use a priority check. That's why you never got to meet me. My mother knew I would just be second best to you and your wrestling." The venom in her words surprised me and I sat frozen as she threw her napkin onto the table and stormed out of the restaurant.

I sighed, running a hand over my head before closing my eyes.

I couldn't afford to mess this up, it may be my only chance to get to know her.

/

A flash of dirty-blond hair and tear-filled blue eyes distracted me from my conversation with Ted.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I gotta go, I'll catch up with you later." I told him and he just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but turned to Cody as I walked away.

"Julianne?" I asked and the blond woman turned, her back now facing the elevator, which opened and then closed while she stared at me, wiping at her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently.

She didn't respond, just began to cry harder. I pulled her into my arms, not knowing what else to do. The sentiment of it just felt right.

I stroked her hair and let her cry onto my chest. I hushed her softly and walked her over to one of the benches. We both sat down and she leaned against me. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder I asked, "what's wrong?"

"Everything. God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't — I should just go," She went to stand up but I curled an arm around her waist and pulled her back down.

"No, you can tell me. Remember, I told you I'd listen." I rubbed her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

I let out a relieved sigh as her breathing slowed and her tears stopped. "I miss my mom," she whispered.

I didn't know how to respond to that, I wasn't her mom, and I couldn't call her mom. I suddenly wished there was a Diva around, Mickie, Eve or someone. They would know how to handle this. I wasn't sure what to do, or what to say.

So I didn't say anything, I just held her.

And she seemed content with just that.


	7. Cross That Offf

_**It's a short chapter, I apologize. Also, it took me FOREVER to update. I'm SOOOOO sorry abou that. I'll try to be quicker with the next update but i make no guarantees..school has me completely booked, timewise. **_

**_Also, this chappy has not been betaread, i really just wanted to get it out to you once it was complete instead of keeping y'all waiting for ever longer. _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted i really appreciate all the love! _**

**_I only own Julianne, Alyssa & Giselle. That is all._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 7- Cross That Off**_

I sighed as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

I hadn't talked to Julianne since the Tuesday before, at our disaster lunch meeting.

"What's up?" Paul asked as he pulled up a folding chair next to mine. He lifted his eyebrows, knowing something was bugging me.

I hadn't told him about Julianne yet, though Stephanie continued to pester me about Julianne and why she had shown up, and why she was talking to me. I had no doubt that if even the slightest of information was shared with Stephanie, she would put the pieces together herself and figure it all out.

I'd rather just tell her everything when I was ready to tell her.

I looked up at Paul and before I could speak he cut in, giving me a pointed look. "Don't give me some bullshit answer, man. I know you better than that, so don't lie."

I sighed, again, before I spoke. Paul was my best friend, I could trust him with this.

"The girl that showed up at catering last week," I began.

"The one Stephanie won't shut up about?"

I nodded, "Julianne. She's-" I paused and swallowed, "she's my daughter."

Paul's eyes widened and he stared at me for a second before shifting in his seat slightly before placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him to see him studying me, "and you're not happy about it?"

"It's not that I'm not happy about her finding me...but, we're opposites, completely. She doesn't understand wrestling, thinks it's crazy." I sighed, holding my head in my hands. "We got into a fight about it at lunch last week and I haven't talked to her since."

"This is beginning to sound like a girl problem. Maybe you should talk to Steph." he suggested.

I sent him a glare, but knew he was right ultimately. Stephanie would know what to do.

"Alright, Paul, thanks." I said with a nod before standing.

He stood and stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him.

"When do I get to meet her, officially?"

I smiled sadly, "whenever she stops being angry at me."

Paul just nodded before beginning to tape his wrists. "Steph's in her office."

"Thanks," I muttered as I left the room to find Stephanie.

The brunette woman was in her office, like Paul had said. She smiled at me as I walked through the door.  
"Oh hey Shawn, what can I do for you?" she asked as she continued to straighten out her desk. I watched her for a second before trying to form my reply.

"I-I need some advice Steph." I said.

She paused and looked up at me before motioning for me to take a seat as she leaned against her desk. "Advice about what?" She asked curiously, arching an eyebrow at me.

I sighed, I was going to have to tell her everything now.

"I'm sure you remember Julianne from last week," I said and she nodded in confirmation, "well, she's my...she's my daughter."

Stephanie's mouth fell open, "my god that makes complete sense." She muttered.

My eyebrows furrowed, "it does?"

She shook her head, coming out of her thoughts, "no it's just...I met Julianne at Headquarters and she was looking for my mom. She told me something about finding her biological father."  
"Me." I said with a nod.

"Yeah, you. I didn't even think of that when I saw her in catering. But it makes sense now. Hmm," she mused softly to herself.

Then she seemed to remember why I had gone to her in the first place. "So, what do you need advice about. Does it have to do with Julianne?"

"Well, yes, sort of." I said, trying to decide what advice I was even really looking for, all I had really needed was someone to talk to about it. "We got into a fight last Tuesday and I haven't spoke to her since."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows, "is she even still here?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea. I don't know what to do."

"What did you guys fight about?" she inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wrestling."

"Really?"

"Yes, she didn't believe me when I said her mother used to wrestle and then...she just seems so adamant about the idea of wrestling and so certain that I would get injured at every turn. I don't understand it, it's like she's just expects every wrestler to keel over and die." I sighed heavily as Stephanie watched me.

"Well, for starters, you should put your pride and love of wrestling aside, and apologize to her. Make it heartfelt and believable." She said and I looked up at her.

She shrugged at my incredulous expression, "your choice if you want to talk to your daughter again." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for me to respond.

I sighed again, "right, you're right."

"You never know, she may have a good reason for expecting you to be injured and whatnot." Stephanie pointed out.

I studied the woman for a moment before nodding, "alright. Thanks Steph, I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome. Now get out of my office, I have work to do." She said, nodding toward the door and putting a stern expression on her face.

"That's a bunch of bull, but I have a show to get ready for anyways." I said with a chuckle and Stephanie sent me a glare as she walked around her desk and sat down in her chair.

I left the office, wondering how I was going to get into contact with Julianne.

/

"Do they have coffee in that catering room?" Julianne asked as she glanced up at me.

I looked down at her and smiled before nodding, "yeah, they have pretty much anything you could want." I replied.

I relished her beaming smile before she turned her head away, to the hall we were walking down. Her blue eyes were trained on the doors and rooms we passed by. She was taking in her surroundings, getting acquainted to the area so later tonight she wouldn't get lost.

Once more I wondered what she was doing there. She wasn't related to anyone that I knew of. If she was, she would've known everyone by real name and ring name. So, her being there made no sense to me at all.

As for my theories of why she was looking for Shawn.

Well, I currently didn't have any.

I could check 'crazed fan girl' off the list for sure. It was just obvious she knew nothing about wrestling at all. I could check 'family member' off the list because she didn't know him, at all. I could cross of co-worker, because...she didn't know anything about the business, why would one of the McMahons hire her?

So what else did that leave?

I couldn't think of anything, so I let it go...deciding to just wait until she told me.

Or until she left.

I glanced over at her as we turned into catering and watched as her eyes dropped to the floor and her expression saddened.

I glanced up to see Shawn get up from where he had been sitting with Randy and a few of the other guys before making his way toward Julianne and I. My eyes flashed back to Julianne to see her biting the inside of her cheek as she nervously clicked her fingernails against the pad of her thumb. Her blue eyes lifted to mine, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

My eyebrows but before I could respond she intercepted Shawn on his path and they walked to an empty table in the corner of catering.

Mistress? That was one thing I hadn't checked off the list.

/

I nervously sat down at the table with Shawn, and sat down across from me, looking just as awkward as I felt.

I could've sworn everyone in the room had turned to look at us, and that was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want any attention, I didn't want anyone to know who I was, or why I was there. That's why I hadn't spilled any information to Mike. I just...didn't trust him enough yet to tell him something as huge as that.

I was brought back to my father when he cleared his throat. My eyes lifted from the table top to his blue eyes, my blue eyes. I chewed the inside of my cheek as I waited for him to talk.

He looked extremely nervous, which surprised me. The surprise was replaced by curiosity, what was he going to say that was making hims so nervous?

"I'm sorry," the two words were strong and slow as they left his lips and he locked his blue eyes with my identical ones. I froze for a split second. He was actually apologizing.

"I shouldn't have yelled. And you have a right to your own opinion, we don't have to agree on everything, that's just how people are. I'm sorry, I really am Julianne."

I felt the tears prick my eyes and I looked away. I was crying so much recently, it was starting to get old. I just wished it would stop.

I looked back at Shawn, "thanks. For apologizing. I..didn't expect that."

He smiled sadly and nodded, his eyes dropping to his folded hands.

"And I accept your apology."

His smile turned relieved as his gaze lifted to me again. I returned the expression and shrugged, "I've thought about what was said a lot, and I was a little over the top. _I'm sorry _for acting like that. It wasn't my place to be so condescending toward what you love to do."

He looked a little astounded, "you have no need for apologizing. I did ask you your opinion."

We both chuckled softly and I shook my head, "but really, I'm tired of fighting. I just want to get to know you."

"I would really like that Julianne."  
"Juli," I corrected him, "Mom always called me Juli."

He just smiled and nodded in acceptance.


	8. You Remind Me

_**Yay! I finally have a chapter. I know, i'm horrible at updating! I'm not going to make any promises about the next update. All i will promise is that i will try to work on MMH when i have the inspiration to. **_

**_Anyways..I hope you guys like this chappy, we're picking up in tension and drama for a bit...fun stuff, eh? _**

**_Also, I'm OVERWHELMED by the response to this fic. It's amazing and every review makes me smile. Alerts and favorites are appreciated too but the reviews just make my day! _**

**_So, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are absolutely amazing and i appreciate you guys taking the time to leave your thoughts on the chapter for me to read!_**

**_I only own Julianne, Giselle & Alyssa. That is it!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- vote on my poll? _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 8- You Remind Me**_

The next week went by smoothly between Shawn and I. We tried to meet up every day for a meal but two of the days he had continuous signings and appearances. It was revealed to me through these events just how much he loved the fans who gave him so much support.

Don't get me wrong, the way the fans treated them was unbelievably kind, but I still didn't approve of the whole wrestling ordeal. I hated standing by and watching people taunt injury and death. It is in my to save and protect people form those kinds of occurrences. But every time one of the wrestlers steps into the ring, they are asking for it. When they leave the ring on their own two feet, they've cheated it.

It wasn't in me to enjoy it either, I couldn't stand it actually. Seeing men and woman be physically shoved about, fake injuries, or sustain real ones.

Contributing to that feeling, my father was one of those men who danced on the edge of health and harm. I knew eventually I'd have to get over it...If I was going to continue being around him.

I stopped in the process of sliding on my shoes.

I suddenly realized something — I wanted to stick around and get to know him. I felt like I needed some kind of connection with him because..he was my father. The father that I had lived a whole life without knowing existed. I would've liked to have him around for birthdays, Christmas, graduations. Now, we really needed to make up for all that last time.

It wasn't a one sided effort either. Shawn wanted to know me just as much as I wanted to know him. I know he say me as his last lifeline to my mother, his last way to get to know who she was before she died, but that didn't bother me so much. It felt like I was helping my mother and father be together, even after her death. It was a peace of mind thing for me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, picking up my purse and leaving my hotel room.

A smile curved my lips as I spotted Shawn already seated at a table. He had the uncanny ability of always arriving early, or at least before everyone else. I wasn't the kind of person who was okay with being late, I liked being on time, but I was rarely ever early. He looked up and smiled as I neared, his blue eyes meeting mine.

It found it surreal how much I looked like him. Every time a cast a glance at his features or his habits, I realized something new that we had in common. The ways my mother and I were alike were quickly blurring and disappearing till I wondered if I was even like her at all.

"Do I remind you of my mother, at all?" I asked Shawn after we got our meals. The question just slipped out before I could even think about the words. He paused momentarily, his head tilting in thought, his blue eyes frozen in concentration.

They looked up at me for a brief nodded before a smile quirked his lips. He nodded slightly, "you do. You talk like her. And you're practical, something she always was. She didn't believe in unobtainable fantasies.

He froze after he spoke the words and stared at his plate for a minute. I knew he had just come to some sort of realization regarding my mother, but I didn't push the subject of what his thoughts were. Instead I asked, "is that all?"

He chuckled before looking up at me and shaking his head, "your sense of humor. Exact replica of hers, you're more sarcastic than me, like Giselle."

I nodded in agreement, I believe that to be true— and the part about being practical. But talking like my mother? I always felt I spoke more professionally than my mother did. She was always more relaxed about everything, whereas I was so...uptight. Alyssa was more like her in that sense. My sister was laid back, relaxed about life and herself. I had to have everything in perfect order and I needed to be in total control.

"Your thinking face," he said, motioning his fork-holding hand at me. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked back at him.

"My what?"

He smiled slightly, "whenever you're deep in thought, you get this expression, it's just like your mothers. Your eyebrows pull together and your nose scrunches up. It's the face she gave me when I asked her out, like she was creating the pro and con list of going out with me in her head." He shook his head reminiscently and I found myself smiling.

Shawn was showing me that I was alike to him in appearance, and closely resembled my mother in personality. I believed that, I agreed with that, though I did have some of his quirky traits— which I came to recognize as days went on. But I was also just a mix of them, and that made me feel even closer to both Shawn and my mother. It felt like I had a real family, with a father and a mother.

"Do you want to come to the show tomorrow night?" Shawn asked as he paid the bill, much to my displeasure. He had snatched it away from me before I could pick it up. He was smirking slightly, knowing that it irked me how he always insisted on paying the bill.

"Only if you let me pay next time," I replied and his face went blank. For once, I had got him and I let out a slight snort of laughter.

A smile broke out onto his face and he shook his head, "deal."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I said as we both stood.

"Sounds great."

/

"Shawn, man, relax. It's not like I'm going to bite her head off. C'mon, we've known each other for years. All that's going on tonight is that your best friend is going to meet your daughter. It's no big deal." Paul said with a sigh as he watched Shawn pace their locker room. Both men were waiting the arrival of Julianne, who had yet to show up at the arena.

Shawn sighed before turning to his long time friend, "you know what, you're right."

Paul rolled his eyes, "yeah, I know."

Blue eyes narrowed at Paul who just shrugged innocently.

"You're right, it's just you and it's just Julianne. It'll be fine."

"That's what I've been saying for the past half hour. You don't need to worry about me, I promise I'll be on my best behavior and that I won't embarrass you." The taller man paused with a smirk, "this time."

Shawn rolled his eyes at his stable-mate before running a hand through his hair, "right, whatever." He sighed tiredly before sitting down on the couch next to Paul.

Shawn's cell phone began to ring and the older man picked up the device, answering it.

"Hello?"  
"Shawn? Hey, can you come down here. Security won't let me in."

A smile lit Shawn's face immediately after he recognized Julianne's voice. "Of course hon, I'll be right there." They hung up as the Heartbreak Kid stood up and turned to his friend.

"Gotta go let her in. I'll be back in a few."

"Sounds good. Can't wait to officially meet her."  
"Me too," Shawn mumbled as he left the locker room and headed down to the hall toward the arena entrance.

"Hi," Julianne smiled as Shawn held the door open for her and nodded his consent to security, explaining it quickly that she was his guest.

"Staying out of trouble I see." He joked lightly and she glanced up at him with a smile.

"Guess you could say that," she replied as he directed her down the halls.

They were halfway to his locker room when they were intercepted by someone.

"Hey! Julianne, wait up!"

The blond woman turned to see Mike walking to catch up with her and Shawn.

"Hey Mike," she greeted with a smile, not noticing the way Shawn tensed.

"How come you never called? I haven't seen you all week." Mike said, feigning hurt.

Julianne rolled her eyes, "I've been kinda busy."

"Too busy for me?" Mike asked, motioning to himself, completely forgetting Shawn was standing beside the woman. He was still curious as to why the two were talking, but he had let his curiosity simmer down. All he really wanted, was to get to know Julianne on a level other than friendship.

He was attracted to her, it's not like it was something he could lie about. She was gorgeous. With her blue eyes and dark blond hair, what man wouldn't want her?

But it must've been the mystery around her that really drew Mike in. He wanted to know, wanted to know all about her. Yet she kept herself apart from him. She didn't tell him her whole sob story in one sitting. Instead, in every conversation they had she gave him small bits, pieces and clues as to who she was. She didn't give him the whole meal at once, she gave it to him in separate courses with periods of digestion in between.

She gave him time to think over what he had learned and really take her into consideration. She wanted him to think about it before he made the decision on whether or not he wanted to stick around to learn _everything _about her.

It was then that Shawn's drawl cut in between the two pairs of blue eyes. He added his baby blues the equation by settling a glare on the Chick Magnet. "Excuse me," he said, "but Julianne and I are kind of in a hurry."

"We are?" Julianne asked, glancing at Shawn, her eyebrows furrowing. Shawn barely glanced at her, he kept his eyes on Mike.

Julianne looked from her father to Mike before her blue eyes widened. "Shawn," she hissed.

"Mike, I suggest you stay away from Julianne, if you know what's good for you." Shawn said levelly.

That set Mike on the defensive, "who are you? Her father?"

There came no answer because Shawn had already turned on his heel and taken a hold of Julianne's elbow steering her away from Mike.

The Ohio native stared after the two blonds before running a hand through his hair.

Had he been onto something moments ago?

/

I yanked my arm out of Shawn's grasp and stopped walking when we were down the hall, far enough away form Mike so he wouldn't hear.

"What was that about?" I asked, even though it sounded more like a demand for information.

Shawn turned, his shoulders tense and I didn't understand why.

"You should stay away from him Julianne. He is no good for you. You don't know what he's really like. He'll throw on the charm and sound completely believable when he says he won't break your heart. But trust me Julianne, I know his type. Most of the guys backstage in this business are just like him."

My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at my father. I shook my head, "what are you..." I trailed off as my eyes flickered back to his face. I set my jaw, "you have no right to tell me who and who I can not hang around with. I'm not some rebellious teenager Shawn. I'm a damn grown woman. Plus, you barely even know me, you have no right to try and 'protect' me." I used air quotes around 'protect' and added the extra sarcasm to my voice needed to make him cringe at the implication.

"You've known me for a few weeks, just because I'm your daughter doesn't mean you immediately get to step into the father role. What if I don't want you to be my dad? What if I'm only still talking to you because it's what my mother would want?" I stopped, knowing I had hit a nerve there. I immediately regretted my words, but didn't dare take them back. I was too angry to back down, too incredulous to feel completely sorry for what I said.

I shook my head, trying to force down my tears as I turned away and stalked back the way we had come.

I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand, hoping I didn't pass any of Shawn's coworkers who would recognize me. I felt bad enough, I didn't want to have to lie to other people as well.

I wasn't watching where I was walking, so when my shoulder caught someone else's I stumbled sideways and cursed under my breath. "Dammit I'm so-" My words cut off abruptly as I looked up into Mike's blue eyes.

He looked stunned for a moment and for a few silent moments that felt like eternity, we were completely silent. Frozen to the spot, just staring at each other.

Finally, "what is going on Julianne?" He asked, looking exasperated.

I threw myself into his arms and cried. I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around me comfortingly.

He led me to his locker room and I settled down on the couch. He pulled a steel chair up in front of me and sat down. His blue eyes found mine, "explain," he sighed, "please."

"Shawn's my biological father, but he's not my 'dad'."

And that was the only way I could explain it.


	9. Never Sorry Enough

_**Yay! An update! It's a miracle!**_

**_ that that's out of the way I'd just have to say, i quite like this chappy. Foreshadowing is a forte of mine, i'd say. Hmm, let's see if y'all catch onto it. So...drama is a-coming, how fun! And we've almost reached 10 chapters! YAY! _**

**_Also, i really like writing in Mike's POV, it just gives me a lot of room to express a lot about the big picture of the fic, as well as his driving desire. (those of you who have taken a creative class should know what i'm talking about)_**

**_So, I only own Julianne, Giselle & Alyssa...that is all. Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited. I really appreciate all of the love i'm receiving. Also, thank you for taking the time to read this. And extra thanks for those of you who take the time to review! you people are just AMAZING!_**

**_vote on my poll?_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

****Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 9- Never Sorry Enough**_

I stared at the blond sitting in front of me. What do you say to the girl you find yourself extremely attracted to after she tells you her father is your idol — and coworker? Suddenly, things were starting to make sense, started piecing together and forming the whole puzzle. Her looking for Shawn, all the crying and being upset. It all clicked with that revelation.

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at her, but I quickly realized it became and uncomfortable for Julianne. She stood up from the couch, wiping away the last of her tears, stepped around me and the chair I was sitting in, and headed to the door.

"Whoa, whoa." I stood and reached out for her, taking a hold of her wrist. Our eyes connected before she looked away. I brushed my thumb across the inside of her wrist.

"Look, I'm sorry. That just...wasn't what I was expecting." I murmured, looking down at our hands. I glanced up again to see Julianne chewing her bottom lip. I found the small action to be adorable and also the habit she has when she's nervous.

"You don't need to be nervous around me Julianne. Remember, I told you I'd listen to you if you ever needed to talk. I never ended that offer. I'm here," I was beginning to think that maybe she didn't want to share everything with me. I probably wasn't the most ideal person for her to spill her heart to. Hell, she barely knew me. But, was I the only one who felt the connection we had? Maybe I was crazy, but I felt like Julianne and I just clicked and had a connection, we were on the same level of understanding. I might have been imagining it, but I could've sworn for a moment...

"It was my mom's dying wish for me to find my biological father."

Her voice stopped me mid thought and our eyes connected again. I didn't dare move, just waited for her to continue. She set her jaw before speaking again.

"I grew up without a dad, I never needed one. Sure, kids made fun of me because I didn't even know who my father was and my mother wouldn't tell me. They called my mom a whore or a prostitute. I never let it get to me, though. It did get to my sister," She shook her head. "What I'm trying to say is, I never knew Shawn was my dad until the day my mom died. She wrote his name on a piece of paper and told me to find Linda McMahon." Julianne drew in a breath.

"I flew to Connecticut, talked to Linda, she told me where to find Shawn. I met you and...so on and so forth." Her blue eyes glanced up at me, waiting for my reaction.

I couldn't think of anything to say, for the first time in a long time, I was speechless.

She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated and sighed heavily.

I stood up, "I want to show you something," I said, still holding her hand. I opened the locker room door and pulled her along behind me. I could tell she was confused and shocked, but she stayed silent as I navigated us through the halls. I was surprised by how empty the halls were, but I didn't give it a second thought. I just continued through the hallways and didn't slow down until we reached the curtain.

"Where are we-?" she began as I pulled her through the curtain and out onto the stage. The seats of the arena were empty. It was completely silent and peaceful, just as I had hoped and expected. I glanced back at Julianne as we stopped at the top of the ramp.

She looked around at the sections and rows of empty seats. "I don't know how you do your job in front of so many people." She murmured.

I shrugged, "I the job is for the fans. I love it, it's always been my dream. But this isn't what I brought you here for." I took her hand again and led her down the ramp and up the steel steps. I sat on the second rope, holding them open for her. I cocked my head toward the middle of the ring, suggesting that she get in. Hesitantly she slid between the ropes and into the ring. She stood in the middle of the squared circle and glanced around her for a silent moment.

"What-" I cut her off, placing a finger to her lips before I looked around us. I glanced over at her after a moment. Her eyes were closed and she was chewing her lip.

"This is where I come when I need to think, or need a quiet moment to myself. It's the only place where I feel perfectly comfortable and...safe," I said softly, slowly.

She opened her eyes and our gazes locked. She gave me a confused look.

"I guess I brought you here so you...can maybe see this as your quiet place too. When you need to think or calm down, whatever." I shrugged, looking away from her.

I could feel her eyes on me, but I purposely kept my gaze elsewhere.

"You know I don't belong here," she said. Here, in the ring. I let out a breath I'd been subconsciously been holding. I shook my head slowly before turning to face her.

"You're Shawn Michaels daughter, you were born to be in this ring." I stated.

Her blue eyes stared at me in disbelief, it was like she couldn't process it all. Wrestling was in her blood, her father was a legend. I was almost 100% certain that if she started training she would instantly become addicted to it all. Silently, I vowed I would get her to realize that.

She dropped her eyes and her words were barely above a whisper when she next spoke, "my mother was a wrestler too."

My eyebrows furrowed. She caught my expression when peered up at me. She continued, "she was training to be a wrestler, my grandfather was a promoter. She quit after she got pregnant with me. That's...how she met Shawn." She had trouble saying the words, it sounded as if she had a hard time accepting all of what she said.

"See, I told you, it's in your blood." I couldn't help the smirk that turned my lips. She let out a huff of air, leaning her weight on one foot and crossing her arms over her chest. She looked adorable as she pouted.

"Do you think I'd..." she sighed, "I dunno, be good at it? Love it?" She glanced over at me, a few strands of hair falling into her eyes. She tucked them back behind her ear before glancing around the ring.

"Wrestling?" I grinned, "I think you'd be perfect for it. But that's just my opinion," I said, holding up my hands. She smiled softly, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I don't know if I could do it. I'm not...a risk-taker." She shrugged.

"To me I'd say you are. You took the risk of coming to find Shawn, not knowing if he'd shun you and turn you away or accept you into his life. That's a huge risk."

"But I wouldn't have lost anything I already had." She shot back, "it wasn't much of a risk."

I frowned and ran a hand through my hair. "Look Julianne, I'm trying to be nice and encouraging here, but you're making that really hard. It's like you're obsessed with not being what you are practically fated to be."

"A wrestler."

"Yeah."

We stared at each other. Her eyes were narrowed, eyebrows raised challengingly. We stood toe to toe, we were both too stubborn to back down.

Her blue eyes sparked with a stubborn ferocity and I knew I couldn't beat her when it came to a verbal spat. But I wouldn't let her win easily.

"Personally Julianne, I think you could be the best damn female wrestler in the company. I think that because of your charisma and personality alone. I know you must be decently athletic because you're in shape and well...you have the looks of a Diva."

"I'm sorry, but this is all natural." She said, motioning to her chest.

I smirked slightly. We weren't really getting into an argument, we weren't angry at each other. I actually had no idea what we were doing. It felt like we were skirting around something bigger than this pointless serving of retorts.

"And I'm not about to walk around half naked on national TV," she said, her fingers pushing on my chest. An electric shock spread throughout my system at the touch. Her fingers were right over my heart, and I wondered if she could feel it's erratic beating. My eyes dropped to her lips, and hers to mine. My body was tingling as she began to draw her hand away. I caught her fingers with mine and just held them there, suspended in the air between us.

It all seemed to play out in slow motion, the way she stared at me wide-eyed. The way my other hand tilted her chin. "I wouldn't like it if you did. Too many eyes," I murmured as our lips inched closer.

Then, it all came to a reeling halt. She freed her fingers from mine and placed both her hands on my chest, pushing away. The action created a good foot or two of space between us. I stared at her incredulously before forcing myself to have some composure. I covered up my shock quickly and just looked at her questioningly.

She took a step back, shaking her head. "Mike, no..." she stared at me for a moment before blinking, "I...I didn't come here to fool around with some guy. I came here to find Shawn and get to know him. That's the only reason we met. It was a coincidence and this..." she motioned between us, referring to what had almost happened, "I...I can't do that."

She looked so helpless and confused, and because of that, I hid the hurt I felt. I swallowed thickly and decided then that I'd rather be in her life as her friend, than nothing at all. It was a cliché notion, but it was complete truth for me. I found myself quickly falling for Julianne and I couldn't help it. She was just so...perfect.

Perfection doesn't last though. That's also complete truth.

"Yeah...I understand Julianne. I-I'm sorry," I said, trying to keep my voice strong and hold eye contact.

She smiled softly, if not sadly, "you don't need to apologize Mike."  
But really, I needed to. I could never say I'm sorry enough.


	10. Dream, Doctor, Dream

_**So, this chappy went well, then i got stuck...then it finished off smoothly. But how bout y'all REVIEW and let me know if YOU thought it was smooth.. ;)**_

**_I don't know if you guys have noticed this while you're reading, but the whole focus behind this fic really hits home for me...Not the whole "she doesn't have a daddy, so she has to find him blah blah blah" thing but the fact that she lost her mother to cancer-I've lost several family members to cancer. And Julianne's mother sybolizes one in particular for me. Giselle stands for my aunt, not my mom. But my aunt was like another mom to me, and losing her was extremely hard. I'm not writing this fic because it was a great idea , that's part of it, but i'm also writing this because it gives me an outlet for my own grief and anger..so..that's why this fic has a lot of up and down emotions displayed via Julianne._**

**_Besides that, thank you for the overwhelming response! the reviews make my day! i love you all! _**

**_Umm...i only own Julianne, Giselle & Alyssa..that's it! And i'm sorry there's no Mike in this chappy. He's in the next one and the drama storm hits then! Yay! :D _**

**_so...ENJOY and vote on my poll please!_**

**_Mahalo!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 10- Dream, Doctor, Dream**_

I ran a hand through my hair as I took a deep breath. My mind was still whirring with images of what could've possibly happened in the ring with Mike. The way the touch of his finger tips sent an electric current coursing through my veins was...intoxicating.

And it was the exact kind of distraction I didn't need.

I was there for Shawn, I only met Mike because I was looking for Shawn. So, in conclusion, Mike and I cannot be anything more than friends.

But who was I kidding? Mike was quickly becoming my confidant, someone I completely trusted. I just couldn't seem to stop, or even slow the process. It all was happening so fast. Three weeks and already everything felt out of control for me.

In the ring, I had leaned into him. Waited and wanted what was about to happen.

But something inside me just...couldn't let it happen.

I sighed as I stopped walking and leaned against the wall, holding my head in my hands as I bent forward slightly. A throbbing headache was beginning to form in the forefront of my skull.

"You're Julianne, right?" a voice suddenly asked.

I glanced up, pushing my blond hair out of my face as I straightened. "Um, yeah. I'm Julianne."

I'd seen the man before, but I'd never been introduced.

"I'm Paul, a close friend of Shawn's." He explained, holding out his hand. I took it and nodded.

"Julianne Scott, Shawn's daughter. Though I'm guessing you already knew that."

He grinned slightly and nodded, "yeah, you've been a popular topic of conversation. Are you looking for him now? Cause I could take you to the locker room?" He asked.

I paused for a moment, not sure if I wanted to talk to Shawn already. We'd only gotten into that fight a little over an hour ago. Was it too soon to try to mend what we had shredded? I didn't know, this whole daughter-father fighting thing was new to me. I didn't know if I was supposed to hold a grudge or just easily forgive him. It sounds very immature—but I wanted my mother.

"Okay, truthfully Julianne. He's been beating himself up since he got to the locker room. He sent me to find you and hint that you should head back to the locker room, without telling you that he is there." he smirked slightly, "but this gets right to the point, now doesn't it?"

I mirrored his expression and nodded. "I don't know..." I shrugged. "I don't really think I'm ready to talk to Shawn right now." And that was the truth. I didn't know if I was ready to talk to him, and thinking just made my head pound harder.

"Well, then that means I go with Plan B."

"And what's plan B?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

I yelped in surprise when Paul hoisted me over his shoulder and began to walk.

"Guess that answers my question." I muttered before settling my elbows on the man's back. He chuckled but otherwise was silent as he walked, and I was carried, to the locker room.

Shawn looked up when Paul walked through the doorway, with me over his shoulder. He gently set me down and I turned to see him grinning at Shawn. My father was glowering at the taller man as Paul just chuckled.

"Hey, I found her, didn't I?" I said, shrugging his large shoulders and holding his hands up innocently before he turned to leave.

"Thanks," Shawn muttered to his friend half-heartedly. Paul waved the thanks off and the door closed behind him.

I turned back to look at Shawn. "So." I said, letting my breath escape me slowly. Shawn was silent for a while and as I watched him, he looked as if he was searching for the right words.

"Is there really a point in me apologizing again when it will just sound like the last apology I gave you?" he asked.

I studied him for a moment before shaking my head, "not really, it'd be pretty pointless."

He nodded, "I thought as much."

We were silent, and I knew he felt how awkward it was. I felt it too. It was overwhelming.

I ran a hand through my hair, roughly pulling tangles out of it with my fingers as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"So then, where do we go from here?" I asked, chewing my lip.

She was staring at his hands, hung limply between his legs as his elbows rested on his knees. "I don't feel like I'm your father because I don't know much about you. I know I've said that before and I've asked questions and all that...but, it's just not enough to make it okay for me to act like a father toward you."

I paused before I answered, he had a point. I was blaming him for trying to act like a father when he didn't know me. We had talked, but both of us still felt like we didn't know each other enough. "I don't know how to fix that, Shawn."

He sighed and then we were silent for what felt like ages, but was probably only a few minutes.

"What was your favorite birthday party you had as a kid?" he asked.

My eyebrows furrowed but I answered, "cowgirl theme, I was turning eight and was obsessed with horses. I don't know why, we never had horses or land or anything." I shrugged. He smiled slightly.

"Horses, really?" He laughed and I just nodded.

"I remember mom bought me this plastic guitar, it didn't have strings or anything but if you pushed buttons it would make different noises." I smiled fondly at the memory. "When I turned fourteen she bought me a real guitar."

"You play?" he asked curiously, raising his eyebrows.

"I play, but I'm not much of a singer." I replied and we both chuckled.

"What about college?" He inquired.

"I've finished my first four years and was going to school to become a doctor when Mom died. Those plans have been put on hold." I answered.

"What kind of doctor?" He asked.

"Oncologist." I said, there had never been another option. Since I was old enough to understand cancer, I had wanted to be an oncologist. The fact that my mother died of cervical and esophagus cancer only fueled my drive to become an oncologist.

"Cancer," Shawn murmured and I nodded.

"It runs in the family on my mom's side," I said and he stared at me for a moment. "I've seen cancer do it's worse, I want to be able to heal people if I can. I don't want any other patient with cancer to have to go through what my mom went through. It felt like her oncologist knew nothing, didn't even offer the treatments that could've been given." I ran a hand through my hair as tears pricked my eyes, "he let my mom just give up and feel okay that she was going to die."

My throat collapsed in on my self. "Come here," Shawn murmured, tugging my arm. I sat down on the bench next to me and he wrapped his arms around me, comforting me like a father would.

"Stephanie gave this to me earlier, when I came into the locker room. It's one of the letters from your mom. I have to get going for my segment, so I'll let you read that by yourself. If you need me, go find Stephanie." He said, rubbing my shoulder before standing. I nodded and picked up the envelope he had set on the bench beside me.

He left the room and I wiped tears away with the back of my hand as I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Baby-doll,_

_By the time you get this letter, you'll have known Shawn for a few weeks._

_I don't really know what I should say. I'm wondering what you'll think of him, thinking of all the __ways you two could react to each other. _

_It's making me wish I had found him while you were younger, so you could've grown up with a mother and a father. I know you insist that you don't and didn't ever need a daddy. But now that you've met Shawn, you must see where I'm coming from._

_He was my first love, he gave me my first child. I owe him so much, I've always known that, yet I kept you from him. And him from you. I cheated you both out on something you would've each cherished. I'm sorry for that Julianne._

_I'm not writing this letter to just apologize to you. God knows you hate apologies. I'm writing this to let you know that I love you, and I'm proud of you. You already knew both of those thing, but I just wanted to remind you._

_You'll be getting these letters every once in a while. I guess I'm too selfish to just let you move on and forget about me. I'm going to drag you along with these letters for the rest of your life. _

_Don't let this opportunity pass you up Julianne. Be the opportunist I knew you truly are. Finish college, fall in love, start a family. Do all the things I messed up on, okay? _

_If you're wondering—No, Shawn will not be receiving any letters from me. I've said my peace to him, and if he has any questions now—It'll be up to you to answer them. _

_Again, honey, I love you. Tell your sister the next time you see her that I love her too._

_Xoxoxo,_

_Mom _


	11. Just Too Much

_**So, this chappy is kinda short compared to others but..i don't know if it's just me being emtional after a long day, or if it really is that heartwrenching, but this chapter almost made me cry while writing it. Ummm, the song Last Night On Earth by Green Day was a major listen while writing this as well as My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion..**_

**_I apologize if i confused anyone with the a/n from the last chapter. I know i need to clarify things now for everyone. When i said that Julianne's mom was based off of personal experience/emotions, i meant that. But everyone kinda just took it as i meant my mom, and i really didn't specify that it wasn't. So, Giselle's ordeal is actually based off of my Aunty, who lost her life to cancer, the same types Giselle did. So, i just wanted to make sure that was clear to everyone. Also, thank you everyone who sent their love to me, support and just being so sweet about it. I really appreciate it._**

**_Umm..i think that's really all i have to say. Well, besides thank you everyone for the reviews! thanks to everyone who has read, favorited and alerted as well. :)_**

**_I only own Julianne, Alyssa and Giselle. well, the plot too..but nothing affiliated with the WWE..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_Mahalo,_**

**_xoxoxox_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 11- Just Too Much**_

I sat there for minutes after I finished reading the letter. Tears were trailing down my cheeks, leaving wet tracks in their wake. I felt frozen and just sat there, unmoving, barely taking breaths.

My mother had always been someone who had spoken her mind, and rarely ever changed her opinion once she made it known. I took after her in that sense but...hearing her second guess her decision to keep me from Shawn. It, honestly, scared me and shook me to my core.

My mother loved Shawn, so much more than I could have ever imagined. He made her rethink her opinion, he made her hesitant.

I screwed my eyes shut as more tears fell and silent sobs shook my body.

She had died without ever getting to tell him how much she loved him.

Would the same thing happen to me? Would I die without telling the person I loved most that what I felt for them was so inexplicably pure and true?

I began to cry harder as I clutched the sheets of paper to my chest.

A pang hit me and it wasn't what I had expected.

I didn't want my mother.

I wanted my father.

/

I ran a hand through my hair and rolled my shoulders before glancing up at my tag team partner.

"So, now you've met Julianne." I said as we walked slowly down the halls, heading back to our locker room.

Paul nodded, "she looks like you."

"I know." I sighed, "everyday she does something that just...mirrors me exactly and dear god it scares me."

Paul looked over at me and raised an eyebrow, "scares you?"

I nodded, "because then she does something that reminds me of her mother."

"Why does that scare you?"

"Because I'm afraid I'll make the same mistake with Julianne as I made with Giselle."

Paul was silent, he knew of Giselle, but only the barest of details. He knew of my relationship with her, that she was Julianne's mom, and that I never really moved on from her. I hadn't thought about Giselle in such a long time, so my feelings had just been buried deep down in my mind. The letter and then meeting Julianne made everything resurface. For that reason, I had refrained from returning home to Rebecca and our children.

I still love Rebecca with my whole heart, and my feelings for our children had never been jeopardized. But, thinking about what I could've had with Giselle, for such a long time...I found myself wishing I had gone back for her, instead of just working forward and focusing solely on my career.

"You're afraid you'll leave Julianne first chance you get and just forget about her." Paul stated, it wasn't a question. He was just vocalizing exactly what I felt.

But the truth still hurt and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Yes," I choked out and Paul just nodded thoughtfully.

"Honestly, I think she's just waiting for you to do just that."

The real question was; Would I do that to her?

/

I couldn't stay in that room anymore, and I needed a drink.

I scribbled a note and left it on Shawn's bag, telling him I had gone back to the hotel and planned and turning in early.

I really planned on drinking away my sorrows all night.

Running a hand through my hair I let out a breath as I motioned for the bartender to make me another drink. I ignored the presence of someone else as they sat down beside me.

"Hey," a voice said, shocking me out of my internal musings and sorrows. I blinked and turned my head, just then realizing who had sat down next to me.

"Seems like I always run into you when I'm having a bad day," I muttered, wiping a tear from my cheek as he surveyed my appearance.

He didn't find my statement funny, as I had meant it to me. Instead, a frown set onto his usually jovial face. "You okay?" he asked, sounding extremely worried and completely different from the slightly cocky and pompous guy I had met walking down the hallways of some random arena, lost, as I searched for my father for the first time. I rubbed my cheek, hopefully wiping away the last of my completely smudged and ruined make up.

"Not really," I said my voice quiet as my other hand traced random patterns around my glass of jack & coke.

My eyes snapped back to Mike when I felt his thumb on my cheek. Ever so slowly, he drew his thumb down my cheek, just next to the corner of my mouth before drawing it away before revealing to me the dark make up smudge on his fingertip.

"I think you're good now," he said, trying to send me a half smile. I desperately wished to return the expression, but found it impossible in my situation. With a sigh, I looked away and Mike turned to the bartender, ordering a drink.

"So...what happened this time?" he asked, eyes glancing up at me for a fraction of a second before going back to his drink. He must've been wondering how I could go from completely fine like I had been with him just a few hours before, to this complete mess. I sucked in a deep breath, tilting my head back slightly so I could look up at the ceiling.

"I just read one of my mom's letters," I looked down at the bar top, holding my head in my hands. "My head hurts," I muttered.

Mike slid my drink away, "the alcohol probably isn't helping," he commented and I just nodded, closing my eyes and trying to fight back more tears.

I glanced up when I felt his hand on my back, rubbing smooth circles. "Do you want to talk about it..or...do you want me to talk about something else?"

I thought it ironic that he was the one there, comforting me when my mom's letter had been about me not being afraid to fall in love. When I looked at Mike, I begrudgingly admitted, that he is a guy I could see myself falling in love with.

But then the fear struck through me and I knew, _I knew _I couldn't fall in love. Not until I had everything figured out and settled down.

I stared at Mike, completely forgetting that he was expecting an answer from me. I shook my head in a confused daze before my eyes fell back to the bar-top. My vision blurred with tears and I didn't even try to wipe them away. A single tear fell onto the marble below.

I was still feeling the longing I had felt after I read the letter. I still wanted my father, but...i felt as if admitting it out loud would just solidify it all.

For so long I had told everyone I knew, or that asked, that I didn't need a father. I said I'd do fine without one and that I had never even wanted one.

Then my mom died and she sent me on this goddamn last wish of hers.

None of this was supposed to happen. Never, mom was never supposed to second guess her decision to keep me from Shawn. She was supposed to die, I was supposed to grieve and take care of Alyssa before we both continued on with our normal lives.

But instead, she told me to find my father, I was sent on a plane flight halfway across the country, and now I'm playing cat and mouse with my emotions and his. At one moment we had those perfect father-daughter moments, the next, we were ready to just throw it all away.

Adding in Mike was just..._too much_. I couldn't take all of these emotions at once. I was the stoic one of my family, cold as stone, frigid as ice. Nothing was supposed to get to me. I was never supposed to break down into _tears_.

This whole quest was changing me.

I didn't feel like myself anymore.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me close. I knew it was Mike, who else could it be. I let him hold me and rock me until my tears and shaking stopped.

My face was hidden in the crook of his neck, his pulse beating just mere inches from my lips. I closed my eyes. It was the alcohol, the alcohol was leading my mind to places of desire and...longing. Mike's hand stilled on the small of my back and I fought against the shudder than ran through me.

We were silent as I mentally waged a war against myself, and the drunken ideas invading my rational thought.

He pulled me back, adjusting me in my seat. It made me realize how small I was.

Our eyes connected and I was barely able to estimate the space between us. One of my knees was brushing between both of his innocently. A warm hand was on my other knee, while the fingers of his other hand gently pushed my hair out of my face.

I was entranced by his eyes. Blue.

They looked conflicted, like an ocean in the middle of a raging storm. Ragged yet graceful.

He was thinking, he was confused. My mind shifted between the two possibilities, the alcohol clouding everything.

"Julianne." The way he says my name surprises me. It's not slow, or drawn out. It's just said. He releases a breath and seems to second guess himself.

It made me sober, instantaneously.

What I was doing to him, was like what Shawn did to my mother.

His gaze stayed locked with mine as the next words left his mouth. My eyes flickered between his baby blues to his lips.

"Do you have any feelings at all for me?"

My eyes snapped up to meet his as my lips parted. If I wasn't totally sobered before, then in that moment, I was.

What was I doing to him? I had already decided with myself I wasn't there for a relationship. So, was I still unintentionally leading him on. I thought I had made it clear earlier. I blinked, my eyes staying closed a brief second longer than usual.

I looked at him again, he was waiting for my answer.

I couldn't make him second guess himself, I wasn't like that. We weren't going to be like my mother and father. It was just too much.

"No," the words left my lips breathlessly. The moment I saw his expression turn hard, I wished I had answered differently. But it was too late.

The warmth of his hands, his skin left.

"I see then Julianne, you've made yourself abundantly clear. Goodbye."

I knew he really meant it.

_Goodbye._

_"I love you honey-pie" _

_Goodbye Mom. "I love you too" _

/

_"I promise I'll visit Selly, as much as I can. Love you." Shawn whispered to Giselle. The young woman smiled and nodded._

_"Goodbye Shawn, I love you too." _


	12. She's Homeward Bound

_**So..while i'm on break i'm just gonna update once i finish chappies..so updates should only be a few days apart! yay! You guys can get spoiled for the next week & a half! **_

_**Other than that, I personally think this chapter is kinda boring..it's just setting up for the romantic drama, etc...and some Shawn/Julianne bonding of course. **_

_**Thank you everyone who left a review for the last chapter! You have no idea how much it means to me when i see those reviews! I smile like an idiot! :D**_

_**I only own Julianne, Giselle & Alyssa**_

_**So, please leave a review, my poll is closed you can view the results on my profile..and..well**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Mahalo**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 12- She's Homeward Bound**_

I couldn't understand why, but I kept my eyes peeled for a familiar head of dirty blond air. My ears were attentively listening for the muffled sobs she would cry after fighting with her father. I couldn't fathom why I was still so obsessed with her, even after she made her feelings blatantly clear. And I chose to leave her. So why was it so hard to just go on without her.

That's when I saw it.

The doors at the end of the hallway, that led to the parking lot opened. Suddenly, the conversation I was having with Matt and John just didn't matter. I watched as Julianne and Shawn walked through the double doors.

His arms was around her shoulders and she was saying something while he laughed softly. And then she smiled, one of her genuine breathtaking smiles.

My heart clenched and I recognized the feeling as longing. I missed her.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Shawn talked to her and she kept up the happy expression. She never once glanced at me, she walked by, ignoring my searching eyes.

"Hey, man," John nudged my arm with his elbow and I was jarred out of watching her walk off.

"What?" I snapped, not meaning to sound so irritated.

John just rolled his eyes before ending the conversation and walking away. Leaving me alone in the hall.

/

Julianne had been quiet most of the day, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't worry me. I had a feeling something had happened, I had no idea what. But something had put her in this depressive mood.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, my gaze focusing on her as she made her way to the table Paul and I were sitting at in catering.

"She seems less...sparky thank usual." Paul commented.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "sparky?"

He shrugged, "I think that's what I'm going to call her. Julianne is just too...blah."

"Glad to know your dislike of my name," Julianne set her tray down, directing her smirk at Paul.

"Aww, Sparky, you'll learn soon enough that my insulting you shows how much I truly adore you."

I shook my head at Paul as he sent Julianne a huge grin.

She shook her head, mirroring my action before she sat down. She chewed her bottom lip in thought before she collected her hair back and tied it in place.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" she asked, just to start a conversation.

I looked to Paul, "I believe you have a match of some sort," I said.

He nodded, "and you do some more grovelling for a match against Mark."

"Fun stuff," I muttered, looking back at Julianne, who was grinning to herself as she listened to our conversation.

"Are you going to hand out with Mike while Paul and I are in front of the camera's?" I asked.

She stiffened, and I knew I had struck something there.

"No, I don't think I will," she murmured and I just nodded, watching her.

"So, Sparky-" she cut him off.

"Sparky?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. I stifled my laughter but failed.

Paul rolled his eyes, "it's the nickname I've give you."

"Based off of what?" she asked.

"Your smart ass comments."

"Oh, right. You've heard those directly." Her lips curved into a smile as she raised her eyebrows challengingly.

Paul clapped his hands together, "see what I mean? Sparky fits so well!"

"And I think people are starting to stare, Paul," I said in a low voice.

Julianne laughed as did my best friend and we continued on eating.

I was beginning to realize how well Julianne fit into my world. Having her here with me my whole life wouldn't have been too much of a challenge. She was so much like me, and then so much like her mother, that it would've been too easy for her to have every one of the wrestlers wrapped around her finger.

But the situation with Mike, I knew there was one now. I had a feeling there was probably a fight and I was curious to know if their relationship had ever gone past friends. Julianne hadn't let on about anything, and I hadn't heard Mike bragging about a woman in weeks...Well, since before Julianne arrived really.

Everyone in the locker room knew Mike wasn't the kind of man for commitment. He was the one out of the group that would go out, get drunk and leave the bar with a different girl almost every night. He fit right in with some of the other guys and he had never been in my group of close friends.

So seeing him that day with Julianne, it was the reaction any of the guys would've had if they saw their daughter talking with Michael Mizanin.

Originally, I didn't trust him.

But if Julianne was so affected by him, maybe he wasn't just as everyone perceived.

It gave me a lot of food for thought that I needed to process over before I even broached the subject with either Julianne or Mike.

/

Shawn sat down next to me, the show for the night was drawing to a close and both Shawn and Paul were showered and getting ready to head back to the hotel. For most of the night I had been alone in the locker room, reading a book I had picked up the day before at a local bookstore. I figured since Mike and I weren't talking, I wouldn't have anyone to talk to. So why not pick up some reading materials.

I looked up at Shawn, and raised my eyebrows in a silent question.

"Juli, I don't want you to get angry at my suggestion, okay?" He said slowly. I placed my bookmark on the page I had been reading and set the book aside.

I turned to Shawn, waiting for him to continue.

"I think you should maybe go home for a week or two, just take a break from the road. I'm sure your sister misses you and vice versa. And..." he paused, "I think it'd just be good for you to be without so much stress for a few days."

I thought over his words carefully and realized he was right, for the most part.

"You're not trying to get rid of me, are you?" I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed before he shook his head, "Lord no, Julianne. I want you to come back on the road after you have this little break. I just think home could do you some good right now, something familiar."

He had a point, I would love to sleep in my own bed and have a girls night with Alyssa—if she would talk to me.

I nodded slightly, "I think you're right Shawn. Going home for a week sounds like a great idea."

He smiled, "we'll get you a flight in the morning, okay?"

I nodded in agreement before we both stood. I grabbed my purse while he picked up his bag and we met Paul outside of the locker room door.

Then, the three of us left the arena, my eyes meeting Mike's for the first time the whole night, as I passed him toward the double doors leading to the parking lot.


	13. Honey I'm Home

_**This chapter is a bit longer than the last one...so that's a plus. Just want to let everyone know updates are gonna slow down again, my break ends now and i start school back up again..so..busy busy busy me. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate all the love! It's amazing! :)**_

_**I only own Julianne, Alyssa and Giselle. I let you see some of Alyssa's character since i plan to use her in a future fic in this series..so..yeah...I will post a pic of her up on my website soon! She'll be under Julianne's page for now! **_

_**ENJOY & MAHALO!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 13- Honey I'm Home**_

Returning to my house and not being greeted by my mother really struck a chord with me and I found myself wiping away tears as I set my suitcase down by the door. I slid off my shoes, knowing that if my mom was still here and I didn't take them off—she'd yell at me. I smile at memories of all the times she'd scolded me for forgetting to take off my shoes in the house.

"I-is someone there?" A voice called from down the hall and I recognized it instantly.

"Good job asking the robber that Alyssa." I commented.

She rounded the corner, baseball bat in hand poised to hit, but let out a breath when she realized it was just me. Her arms relaxed and fell to her side, her grip loosened on the bat.

"What are you doing here Julianne? Shouldn't you be out chasing whatever it is you're looking for..." she flung her free hand out and rolled her eyes.

I tucked one of my dirty blond curls behind my ear and studied my sister. She didn't look worse than the last time I saw her. She looked like her normal self on any normal day. Her brown hair was tied into a side-ponytail low on her head, wearing a hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans. But what caught my eye were the converse.

"Why are you wearing shoes in the house?" I asked, my eyes going from her feet to her face in an instant. She shrugged.

"Guess I just forgot to take them off."

You can't just _forget _a rule that had been forced upon you for your whole life. It didn't make sense.

"What's going on Alyssa?" I asked.

She shrugged, "nothing really, I've been going to school. I got a job, Uncle Marty has been in and out a lot, coming to check on me and stuff."

"Really?" I asked, not sure if I should believe her, be shocked, or be skeptical.

She held up her hands after one look at my expression, "I know, when you left I was still a stupid, immature teenager. But living without mom has really helped me. Sure, it's been only about two months but I got a reality check sis. And I think it's about time you do too."

My jaw set, "Look Alyssa, if you think I've been running around the country trying to _find _myself and answers to whatever, you're wrong."

She looked surprised and I remembered that I hadn't really told her why I was leaving in the first place. I just said I was.

"I found my father, that's what I was doing."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "why go look for him? It was obvious he never wanted you in his life! He never showed up once before."

Those words sparked something protective inside me, she was talking about Shawn and...I didn't like it.

"He didn't even know I existed! That's why he wasn't here! Mom never told him!" I couldn't help the yell that escaped my lips, but she had just gone on and on about how bad a father Shawn was. She didn't even know him. I barely knew him, but I knew, if he had known I existed, he would've been around as much as possible.

Alyssa was silent, I doubt she knew what to say.

"Sis, look. I didn't come home to fight with you. I came home because I missed you and I wanted to make sure you're alright." I said, stepping closer.

"W-what' she like?" she asked, stopping me before I could step closer.

I stifled my sigh, if we had one thing in common—it'd be how stubborn we are.

"Well, if you look at me, you practically see a female version of him. If you watch my mannerisms, it's the same as his." I shrugged, "we just talk differently."

Alyssa stared at me, "do you know who my father is?"

I was silent, forcing myself to keep up a stoic expression. "No Lyssa, I don't."

She sighed and raked a hand through her straight, brown hair. "O-okay...I'm sorry for...for flipping. I just..." I saw the first tear fall, "you said only two weeks."

My gaze softened and I pulled her into my arms, holding her as she cried. "You just left sis, and I felt so lonely. I waited for you exactly two weeks after you left and you never showed up. I know I was a bitch on the phone to you but-"

"Shhh shh," I hushed, rocking her slightly, rubbing circled into her back like our mom always would. "It's okay, I'm home now for about a week."

"Really?" she asked, pulling back and wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

I nodded, "yeah, Shawn-" I faltered and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Shawn?" she asked.

"My dad," I said with a slight smile.

"Oh," she mumbled as she stepped back, "continue."

"It was his idea for me to come home and see you. Traveling as much as he does is nerve-wracking, and I'm not used to it." I explained.

"How much does he travel?" she asked.

"Practically a new city every night," I answered as we made our way toward the living room. She sat down cross-legged in her recliner and I laid down on the couch. I looked over at the leather armchair in the corner, that had always been mom' chair, and now it was empty.

"What does he do?" She asked curiously.

I chuckled to myself, "believe it or not, he's a professional wrestler."

She raised an eyebrow, "what? Seriously?"

I nodded, "yeah, I didn't believe it either."

For the next few hours I told her about everything I had learned. Everything about Shawn, about Mom, everything I could think of. But I tactfully left Mike out of it all, not even mentioning his name. I knew if I did, she would immediately jump at the topic. I just wasn't in the mood to talk about him.

When I ran out of things to talk about, Alyssa told me about what she had been doing. She told me she was going for a career in broadcast journalism, she had gotten an internship at the local gazette, she was doing so well. It made a sense of pride swell in my chest as I saw what my sister could do when she set her mind to it.

"I'm proud of you Lyss, you're doing so well." I said, smiling at my sister.

"Thanks, it means a lot Juli." She paused. "I-I'm sorry about the way I treated you when you left, the things I said...I know they're not true. You were grieving but you were trying to move on. I should've been doing the same but I was so consumed by...loss," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Lyss, I already know. I'm telepathic, remember." I smirked at her before we both laughed. "C'mon, I wanna do something homey while we're here." I said, reaching for her hand as I stood up. I led her into the kitchen, disappearing into the pantry for a second before coming back out with all the ingredients needed to make homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Do you think you could get the photo albums from the hallway closet while I start the dough?" I asked, smiling slightly at my sister.

She wiped at her eyes and nodded before heading down the hallway.

Shawn had been right. I needed this time to relax and fix things with Lyssa.

He knew me better than I thought.

/

I couldn't help but notice that Mike was a lot grumpier than his normal self. It was just another tip off that something had happened. I came to that conclusion by bringing up Julianne in normal conversation. He instantly closed off when my daughter was mentioned and it was easy to put the pieces together.

It all made me even more curious, and I quickly disregarded the phrase of 'curiosity killed the cat.' This cat couldn't give a rat's ass. Something was wrong with my daughter, and it was because of this man, so I needed to know. All of it. Not a short, condensed, and censored version.

My future source of information sat alone in catering. I took my opportunity and took the seat next to him. He glanced upward and looked shocked when he saw it was me joining him.

"This seat taken?" I asked.

He shook his head, "no." He murmured before looking back at his food. He stared at it like it was something foreign and disgusting.

"It won't bite y'know." I said, I couldn't help but smile crookedly at him.

Getting under his skin was my chosen plan of action, I figured.

He glanced up, chuckling half-heartedly, "yeah," and then took a bite.

I looked away, trying to decide how to go about asking him about Julianne. It was a feat easier said than done.

"Mike, I was wond-" he cut me off, holding up a hand.

"Look, if you're here to tell me to stay the hell away from Julianne, you don't need to worry, you can save your breath," he sighed and looked away dejectedly.

I'd never seen the man look so lacking of confidence and swagger before. His charming smile was gone and his eyes were dull. It was the look of a heartbroken man.

I paused, creating a thoughtful expression when he glanced up at me. My eyes flickered up to meet his and as I opened my mouth, a wry smile tilted my lips. "Well, actually, I came over here to ask you if you knew why Julianne was acting so strange." I studied him as he looked down and shrugged.

"I don't have any idea, honestly." He replied before continuing to eat his meal.

"Part of me believes you, and another part says I should know better." I smirked slightly, "Mike, I'm pretty sure I've been in your position before. If you tell me what it is, maybe I can help." I was trying to slide me into the equation as a good guy, someone he could trust—until I got the information I wanted.

He sighed heavily, "I-I didn't want to lose her like that. But I was so...crushed." He shook his head in a way that I had several times in my life.

"What did she...do." I didn't want to turn the blame on Julianne, but it seemed I would kind of half to.

"She didn't _do _anything. She...she made it abundantly clear she didn't want to be with me, that she wasn't interested," He pushed his plate away in frustration.

I couldn't help the laugh that rose in my throat and he looked at me with a glower set on his face. I help up a hand in apology, "I'm sorry...I just...she said that?"

He looked confused as his eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, I asked her if she had feelings for me, and she said no."

I studied him, "well, she was obviously lying."

"What?" He looked baffled.

I shrugged, "Mike, I may not have known Julianne for long. But I know one thing: she is exactly like me." I looked down at the table, sobering instantly as I remembered a conversation that I imagined was similar to the one Mike had with Julianne. "Her mother asked me that same question, and I lied. I tried to deny my feelings, I knew I would have to leave, but eventually I came to my senses."

Mike stared at me, "I don't know why we're having this conversation about _your daughter,_" he muttered and I grinned.

"It was bothering me," I stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "if it means anything at all, if you try again and really do have feelings for Julianne—real, concrete ones that can lead to a future—you have my blessing."

And with that, I left Mike sitting alone and exited catering.


	14. A Pinky Promise

_**So many readers for this fic-it's insane! Keep the reviews and reads coming! They're fantastic and i appreciate hearing when i do something right! **_

_**I kinda like this chappy, it's kinda filler-ish, but important in it's own right! **_

_**I only own Julianne, Alyssa & Giselle**_

_**ENJOY & MAHALO!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**PS- forgot to mention, if anyone was wondering/didn't know, 'Mahalo' is 'thank you' in Hawaiian! :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 14- A Pinky Promise**_

Alyssa opened the trunk of my Mercedes, which she had been driving since I've been gone. I smiled at her and helped her pull my suitcase out and set it on the sidewalk next to the idle car.

"So, when will you be back?" she asked, closing the trunk and turning to look at me. She leaned against the car and crossed her arms over her chest.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I...don't know. Maybe I'll have you come out on the road soon, so you can meet Shawn and everyone," I told her, nodding at my own idea.

I caught her beaming smile and couldn't help but mirror the expression. "I would love that Juli!" she said and I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I'll ask Shawn first thing when I see him later," I nodded and she stepped away from the car to hug me.

"I'll miss you," she muttered as I wrapped my arms around her.

"You know I'll always miss my little sister," I squeezed her before letting go and extending the handle of my suitcase. "I'll see you soon though, promise," I held out my free pinky.

She smiled, locking her pinky with mine, "sounds good sis. Have a good flight. Call me when you land and..." she shrugged with a grin as she walked to the driver's side. She stopped after opening the door, "have some fun."

I laughed and nodded, "will do. Bye." I smiled one last time at her before I turned and made my way into the Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport.

/

I couldn't deny it, I was happy Julianne would be back on the road with me.

No use lying either, I had missed her.

At first, her presence had been unnerving and interactions had been awkward to say the least. But now, I felt as if I knew her like the back of my hand. It felt like she was my daughter instead of just a person with that title. Julianne was a part of my family, I knew I'd have to introduce her to Rebecca and the kids soon.

Rebecca knew about Julianne already, I had filled her in not long after Julianne showed up. I had told Rebecca the bare minimum of details on my time with Giselle and focused more on Julianne being around. She wasn't as angry about it as I thought it would be. I had been dreading the moment I told her, and then she reacted like a mature adult, which was a huge relief.

"Shawn!" I looked up when I heard a familiar voice.

I smiled as Julianne beamed at me before beginning to walk faster.

I was surprised when she threw her arms around me in a hug, but I was quick to return it. I smiled, stroking he hair. "How was your sister?" I asked.

She pulled back and picked up the handle of her suitcase, "good, thank you for telling me to go home. It really did Lyssa and I good. We had fun," she shrugged and I could see immediately that the stress she had been carrying before she left was gone. I knew a trip home would do her good.

"I'm glad to hear it," I took her suitcase from her as we turned to leave the airport. "We gotta head to the arena, there's a show tonight," I informed her and she nodded.

"I figured, it is Monday," she smiled and I mirrored her expression before chuckling to myself softly.

"So, tell me what you and your sister did?"

x-x-x-x-x

"Your mom used to bake me those cookies all the time when I was around. They were amazing," I laughed as I opened the locker room door and walked in, followed by Julianne who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I promise I'll make you some next time there's an oven handy," she said.

"Sparky!" I rolled my eyes as Paul got up from where he had been sitting with Stephanie on the leather couch in our locker room. Stephanie stood as well, mirroring my action and adjusting her top slightly. I laughed and shook my head, setting my bag down.

"Hey Paul," Julianne said as my best friend lifted her up in a bear hug and spun her around.

"I missed you Sparky. All your smart ass comments and stuff."

She laughed before smacking his shoulder, "put me down, I'm not twelve."

He laughed and set her down. Julianne pushed her now mussed hair out of her face, rolling her baby blue eyes. She looked around Paul, "Stephanie," she beamed, "it's great to see you again."

Stephanie smiled, "I'm glad you're back. Someone's been moping around for the past week," She said, flicking her gaze over at me pointedly.

"Aw, Shawn, did you miss me?" she asked and I sighed.

"Yes," I admitted in over-exaggeration.

Julianne's smile was huge and I knew just from her expression that she felt like she belonged here. With me, with Paul, Stephanie and...Mike.

I scratched my head, I had almost completely forgotten my conversation with the young man who had fallen for my daughter.

Now I needed to give Julianne a nudge in the correct direction.

I looked over at Paul as he said something to Julianne, which gained one of her infamous remarks that he so heartily adored.

Stephanie, who was standing next to me, looked over at me. "What's on your mind?" she asked curiously, crossing her arms across her chest.

I shrugged, "kid's are supposed to learn from their parents mistakes, right?"

Stephanie nodded slowly, "I suppose."

"How is she supposed to learn from mine when she doesn't know the half of them?" I asked, not expecting a real answer from Stephanie.

"She's knows the important one, doesn't she?" Stephanie's eyes met mine and I knew instantly what mistake she was talking about.

I nodded once before looking back at my daughter, "yeah, she does."

"Then, just remind her of that."

I don't know how, but Stephanie had figured out everything without me telling her anything at all. It must be a woman thing.

/

I knew Julianne was back this week from wherever she had gone. I had seen her walking to catering with Stephanie as I headed back to the locker room after my match. I made sure to stay out of her line of sight, I hadn't decided yet if I would try to talk to her again. I didn't know if I could handle a rejection for her twice, it might just kill me.

I sighed as I exited the locker, dressed in my street clothes and done for the night. I stopped short when I saw Paul leaning against the wall opposite the door. He looked up when he heard the locker room door close behind me.

"Well hello Mike," he said with a grin.

"Uh, hi," I mumbled, turning to walk down the hall. I knew he was there to talk to me, but maybe if I played stupid he'd just leave me alone.

"So, I heard about your little chit chat with Sparky."

I should've known better, of course he wasn't going to give up. He was Triple fucking H. I sighed, wishing I would just be left alone by older, iconic wrestlers.

"Sparky?" I asked, not comprehending why I was still playing stupid.

"Julianne," he clarified before nodding, seemingly to himself, "she's doing better than she was a week ago, if you're wondering, at all."

I looked over at the older man, wondering what he was trying to get at. He caught my glance and smirked.

"I just wanted to say, you may have Shawn's blessing but if you hurt Julianne in anyway I will not hesitate to end your career and any future sexual experiences with women." And with that he walked away.

"Why did I expect anything normal to be said," I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

/

"Hey, are you ready to leave?" I asked Shawn as I walked into the locker room. I had just left catering where I had been eating a quick dinner with Stephanie while Paul and Shawn did their jobs.

Shawn glanced up at me, "um, in a minute," he patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Come here, I want to talk about something."

My eyebrows furrowed as I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to my father. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked warily.

"I know i've told you this before, but I don't think I've stressed it enough," he sighed, running both of his hands over his head before stellling his elbows on his knees. A serious setting engulfed us and I knew what he was about to say next was not something to be taken lightly.

"I've realized now that probably the biggest mistake of my life was letting your mother go." He shrugged in a jerky matter, "because then I would've known you, I wouldn't have broken her heart. There are so many reasons Julianne. I see it now that running away from her was stupid, that me not returning was worse than if I had just broken up with her," he sighed heavily before looking up at me.

"I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

And I knew what was coming.

"I know it was none of my business, and you have a right to be angry at me for snooping, but I couldn't help but notice how down you both were." he took a breath as I refused to look at him, "I can't help but see myself and your mother in you and Mike." He paused, "if you love Mike, or if you think you may fall for him, don't let him slip away without at least trying. Please, just don't make the mistake I did."

I met his eyes, identical to mine. "Promise me Julianne, that you'll at least talk to him."

He extended his pinky to me. I stared at the offered pinky promise before letting out the breath I had been subconsciously holding.

I locked my pink with his, "I promise," I whispered.

He smiled softly, "thank you Julianne."

He stood, picking up his bag and headed out of the room, expecting me to follow.

The door closed slowly but I didn't move.

"I know why mom loved you so much," I murmured before I stood and followed Shawn to the rental car.


	15. What're Friends For?

_**To me, this chapter feel fillerish though it's supposed to be a slightly dramatic chappy...maybe it's because i'm sick. Sorry if this chappy isn't up to par, but i tried...really, i did. **_

_**I ony own Julianne, Alyssa and Giselle.**_

_**I love all the reviews, they're awesome. Thank you everyone who's left a review! :)**_

_**Enjoy & Mahalo**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 15- What're Friends For?**_

Julianne had been back for a week, but I still hadn't worked up the courage to talk to her. I was a confident guy, but even I hated rejection. It was the one thing I probably couldn't handle. Add to that, I was worried about Julianne rejecting. Julianne had me wrapped around her finger easily and shut me down, telling me she didn't have feelings for me.

But then I had to take into account what Shawn said. He seemed pretty sure that Julianne had been lying.

There was only one way to find out the truth—I would have to ask Julianne again.

I sighed heavily as I sat alone in catering. I was at the arena extremely early. Only a few other Superstars and Divas were here, while the backstage crews were busy at work.

"Is something wrong, Mike?"

I looked up, recognizing the thick French accent immediately. I tried to plaster on a fake smile but Maryse did not fall for it.

She sat down across from me and reached across the table, placing her manicured hand upon mine. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"It's about Julianne," I said slowly.

The platinum blond tilted her head to the side slightly, "the new girl, the one that's always hanging around Paul and Shawn?"

"Yeah, that's Julianne," I forgot, people didn't know she was Shawn's daughter, and they didn't know why she was on the road either.

"Hm..well, I will ask you questions about her later. Continue," she motioned with her hands for me to go on, so I did.

"I've..." my fingers fiddled, moving constantly about each other nervously, "I've kinda..."

"You're in love with her," Maryse stated as she leaned back in her chair.

I looked up at her and opened my mouth, the question 'how did you know?' on my lips. She rolled her eyes though, "oh come on Mikey, you never get nervous about a girl unless you're really into her. And considering how much like a teenager you're acting, you _must _love this Julianne girl."

I sighed, "Okay, yes, I do love her."

"Does she know?"

"That's...that's the problem."

She nodded, "I figured. Why won't you just tell her?"

I didn't want to get into the whole story and tell the Frenchwoman about how I got rejected and all. I had a reputation to uphold, but I had to give her something. "I'm...afraid."

"Afraid of what exactly? That she'll reject you? That she doesn't feel the same? You need to give me something to work with here." She raised a perfect eyebrow at me, waiting.

"I want it to sound perfect when I tell her. But she just...makes me feel nervous. Maryse, you have no idea how amazing she is. I act like such a fool around her." I muttered and that was all true, I did feel stupid and insignificant next to Julianne's radiant confidence.

Maryse scoffed, "fine, practice on me."

I stared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Practice what you'll say to Julianne, on me." She elaborated and I just nodded.

"Okay...Julianne..."

/

I walked out of my dad's locker room humming Tina Turner's 'River Deep, Mountain High.' I smirked to myself slightly, finding it ironic that I was humming that particular song.

Forcing myself to quit humming I looked up, noticing Paul was making his way down the hall toward me. "Hey Paul," I greeted with a smile.

"Hello Sparky," he said, giving me a hug before pulling back, "where you heading?"

"Um...I was actually going to look for Mike, do you know where he is?" I asked.

Paul smirked and I would've loved to slap the expression off his face, but I didn't, I just waited patiently for his answer.

"Last I saw him, he was heading for catering," he answered.

I nodded, "thanks, I'll see you later Paul."

"Let me know how it goes Sparky!" he called after me as I quickly walked off down the hall, trying to hide my embarrassment. But I heard Paul's chuckle and knew it had been noticed.

Guessing which was catering was I took a quick turn down a hall and glanced around, hoping to spot my destination.

I let out a relieved sigh when the catering sign came into view. A smile curled my lips as I quickened my pace. I was about to turn into catering when I heard a familiar voice.

"I don't know how, or why it happened."

That was Mike's voice. My eyebrows furrowed but I leaned against the wall and continued to listen. I leaned into the doorway slightly, hoping the catch sight of who he was talking to.

I leaned back quickly when he began to speak again. But I had seen the blond woman—Maryse, I think was her name.

"You keep telling me you're not interested but I know you are. If I have to convince you, I will. I'm not going to give up on you, on the possibility of us. I-I love you."

I gasped, my hand flying to my chest, over my rapidly beating heart. Burning tears pricked my eyes. Of course, I should've known.

Mike was just as my father had first predicted. Mike didn't have feeling for me, he loved one of the Divas. Which is understandable, they are model-beautiful, athletic and everything I wasn't. I had more of your 'girl next door' look. None of these wrestlers would find me attractive when they had the opportunity to be with someone like the Divas.

I wiped my eyes furiously, hating the way my chest ached. I shouldn't have gotten so attached to him, I told myself I couldn't. But Mike was just so damn charming, I couldn't help myself. I fell for him, hard. And now he broke me, just like I expected him to. Why had I ever looked passed his caring front and seen him for the real snake he is.

I turned abruptly as the tears came faster than I could wipe them away. I made it a few yards before I slammed into someone at a corner. I didn't even have the time to pull myself together, I crumbled into the person's arm, not even knowing who the person was.

"Uh," an awkward hand rubbed my back. "Shh, it's okay. Please don't cry." I didn't recognize the voice, but my heart and head were beyond caring.

I pulled away, only to stumble and the man caught my shoulders. I shook with sobs, not knowing what to do. I didn't know which way would take me back to Shawn's locker room. I was lost.

I looked at the man I had run into. His blue eyes reminded me of Mike's and it made me want to punch him.

That's when the pounding in my head began, a headache. I seemed so prone to them recently, any time I got too emotional, or stressed, a headache would begin to chip away at my skull.

I was surprised when the nameless man pulled me into his arms, hugging me to his chest.

He held me until finally the tears stopped. We were silent, not knowing what to say. It was awkward to say the least.

I leaned back and he released me. "W-why did you hug me?" I asked, trying to smooth my hair into place, while also trying to remove the make up stains from my face.

He grabbed my wrist, effectively getting me to stop. He smiled this winning smile, "it just seemed like the only thing I could do that would help." It was an honest answer and I believed him.

"Well...thank you. I'm sorry for crying on you like that," I motioned to the tear stains on his shirt.

He shrugged, "no big deal. By the way, I'm Ted."

"Julianne, I-I'm Shawn's daughter," I introduced. I paused slightly, wondering why I had just told him that. The only people who knew were Shawn, Paul, Stephanie and Mike. I blinked and so did he.

"Shawn Michael's daughter, really?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled awkwardly, "y-yeah." I didn't provide anymore information.

"Well, that's...interesting. Um...so...if you don't mind me asking, why were you just crying?"

I guess an answer was really the only way I could repay him, I just didn't want to give him the real answer, "Um...guy problems."

"Ah, then maybe I should direct you towards the Divas locker room." He said with that charming smile of his, I got the feeling that he was just genuinely nice.

"Uh..I don't know..." I said, grimacing.

"Nah, I'm certain they can help you. Come on," like a true gentleman, he offered me his arm.

After a moment of hesitation, I slid my hand around his arm and let him lead me down the hall. I smiled at how cheesy we must look, and he seemed to understand what I was thinking without words because he grinned and chuckled as well.

X-x-x-

Ted rapped his knuckles on the door.

It opened to reveal a blond with a bust size that was at least 5 times the size of mine.

"Ted-what do you wa—Oh honey, what happened to you?" She asked, her eyes going from Ted to me.

"I figured you and Beth would be better help to her than me. I'm not too good with guy problems, ya know?" He said, cracking a smile at the blond woman.

"Yeah, Ted, I'm aware. Well thank God he brought you to us, well have you smiling in no time," the woman smiled widely at me and I found myself smiling in return.

She ushered me inside and closed the locker room door right in Ted's face. I heard his laughter on the other side, as well as feminine laughter from in the room. I looked over to see another blond sitting on a bench, digging through a duffel bag. She was definitely a wrestler, her arms were muscled and much larger than any of the other Divas' arms I'd seen.

"By the way, honey. I'm Jillian, and that over there is Beth," she introduced.

"I'm Julianne," I responded.

"Ah, mystery girl," Beth said as she stood. I sent her a confused look and she smiled.

"Everyone's seen you, but no one knows who you are. Hence the nickname 'Mystery Girl,'" she explained.

"Well, now you're Julianne." Jillian smiled at me while Beth just rolled her eyes.

"So, mind telling us why you're here—traveling with the WWE that is?" Beth asked, getting to the point immediately.

"Oh," I paused. Ah hell, I'd told Ted, why not tell these two. They looked harmless and they were nice enough to me, "I'm Shawn's daughter."

"Michaels?" Jillian asked, her eyebrows shooting up and eyes widening.

I nodded.

"Well..." Beth blew out a breath, "wasn't expecting that."

"Um...well, why don't we talk about why Ted brought you here. I'm sure Beth and I can help somehow."

I found myself spilling my guts to the two women, who sympathized and seemed honestly concerned about my problematic relationship with Mike.

"Well hon, I didn't even know Mike and Maryse were even back together." Jillian said.

"Or that serious," Beth added. I looked between the two blonds.

"If you want my honest opinion, I think you should talk to Mike himself about it." Jillian said, placing a comforting hand on my knee. I chewed my lip and nodded. That made sense.

"I think I will. Thanks ladies." I said with a grin.

They smiled in return, "no problem," they replied in unison.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Beth said.

I nodded, "right."


	16. Their Halfway Promise

_**Alright, so, i'm now exhausted. I forced myself to finish this chapter before i went to bed. And i did! So yay for all my readers! You all get an update! **_

_**Gosh, it's hard to believe we're already 2/3s of the way through this story! Only 8 more chapters. Which means the drama is coming...though this chapter is quite fluffy-at least to me it seems so..:) which is good, i'm in a good mood and this chapter was a happy chapter! yay! ...don't get use to those...lol**_

_**I only own Julianne, Alyssa, and Giselle. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews keep me going! **_

_**Oh, also, some reviewers have been asking if Alyssa will begin to show up more, etc. Actually, she won't be having a huge role in this fic, but she will have her own story. So...yeah...but don't expect a lot of the upcoming drama to be focused around her. I'll leave that for her own fic :D**_

_**Mahalo & enjoy!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 16- Their Halfway Promise**_

Beth hadn't been lying when she said we were friends. For the whole week after we met, the three of us were practically inseparable. I even went to the gym with them while they trained. They were two women who I just seemed to click with easily. That's not something that happens for me. I've always found it hard to find girl friends that I can put up with.

I'm with a strong sense of self-worth. I know I'm smart and have great potential. I want to live up to that potential. But I feel like most of the women I've met are stupid and use their physical assets, literally, to get ahead in the world. I was against that.

Even though the fact that my two friends were Divas for the WWE, which practically meant they were used as eye candy, I couldn't consider it hypocritical. They didn't run around in mini skirts and skimpy tops, they actually wrestled, like the guys.

When I wasn't with Beth and Jillian, I was either with Paul and Steph, Shawn, or Ted.

Another one of my new found friends. The man who had comforted me after my heart was impaled on the spear of heartbreak. Ted's sweetness wasn't an act, it was genuine and I really appreciated him being there for me. He had always been close by the past week, just in case I broke down again.

That all lead up to the knock at my hotel door at eleven am.

I pulled the door open to reveal a smiling Ted.

"Lunch?"

I smiled and nodded, "yeah, just give me a second."

He nodded and I moved aside so he could step into my room. I closed the door after him and walked over to my suitcase. I looked up when I saw the bed move.

I smiled as Ted stretched out on my bed after flopping down.

"What are you even looking for?" he asked.

I chewed my lip and glanced up at him, before sighing, "my cell phone."

"You lost your cell?" he asked, baffled.

"Yes! Don't tell me you haven't lost your phone before." I said, sending him a slight glare.

He laughed and held his hands up, "you got me. But really Julianne, you're like the most organized person I know," he said pointedly.

I sighed, "I hung up after talking to my sister, started getting this really bad headache, set it down somewhere and then laid down in bed. I can't remember where I put it." I explained.

He instantly looked worried, "a headache again. You get those a lot."

I shrugged, "they're just headaches."

And with that we dismissed conversation and began searching for my phone.

I was pacing around the bathroom, my eyes roving over all the items in there when I heard Ted call.

"Found it!"

I walked back into the main room. "Where was it?" I asked.

"Under the bed," he gave me that smile of his before tossing me my phone.

"Thank you," I said as I checked it. No calls. I slipped it into my back pocket, picked up my purse and turned to Ted.

"Hungry?"

"Why, yes, I am."

We both laughed before leaving the hotel room.

/

I ran a hand through my hair. Julianne had disappeared backstage the past few days. I hadn't caught sight of her at all, and barely ever caught word of her.

Honestly, it worried me.

And then it made me wonder to. I would find myself ambling onto a tangent about what Julianne could be doing at that moment, when I had originally been considering where I should go for dinner. It frustrated me and it scared me.

I needed to find her, and talk to her soon before all of my confidence left me.

I sighed softly as my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten yet and it was nearing noon. So I decided to head down to the hotel's restaurant, grab some lunch, and then somehow find out where Julianne was.

I didn't have to go through all of that. I heard her laughter before I even saw her.

When I did see her, I froze mid-step.

Julianne, red-faced from laughter, sat across from Ted DiBiase.

I felt my hands clench into fists as she quieted and they shared a smile. The anger and...jealousy boiled in my veins. Before I couldn't even register what I was doing, I was taking deliberate, heavy steps toward their table.

I stopped beside it, glaring at them.

"What the hell is going on?"

Two pairs of blue eyes snapped up to look at me.

"Mike?" Julianne sounded completely shocked. Our eyes met and I saw something unnervingly familiar to hurt flash in her baby blue depths.

"Are you on a date with him?" I asked, throwing my arm out, motioning to Ted. I didn't care how irrational I sounded and acted, I was angry, and jealous, and hurt. No rational emotions were swirling around in my mind at the time.

"What?" Julianne asked, her eyes widening.

"No." Ted replied quickly after.

I looked between the two. But my eyes were ultimately drawn back to Julianne when she spoke.

"Why the hell do you care anyway?" She asked. "We haven't spoke in weeks and-" she broke off, swallowing and looking away. I could've sworn she looked away to hide a falling tear.

I stared at her, had I made her cry? Just by overeacting—which I could admit I was doing?

"I care because..." I trailed off. I didn't want to tell her like this. I wanted the moment I confessed my feelings to be romantic and amazing. Not some fight caused by me being a jealous asshole, with Ted standing on the sidelines watching.

"Because what Mike?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I bit the inside of my cheek, not knowing what to say.

Ted glanced at her, "May-"

"Shut up!" I glared at him, hating him at the moment for being anywhere near Julianne.

Her blue eyes flashed as she turned her glare onto me as she rose to her feet, her chair sliding back. "What the fuck is your problem Mike!" Her voice rose, gaining stares from some of the other customers. We both noticed and knew we couldn't continue it there.

Ted held up his hands innocently, paid the bill and then stood. "I'll leave you two to work this out."

He stopped beside Julianne a moment and whispered something to her before he left.

/

"He's jealous Julianne. Remember what I said about getting his side of the story?" and then Ted left.

I stared after his retreating back for a moment before my eyes went back to Mike. I set my jaw and grabbed is arm. I pulled him out of the restaurant and out onto the street.

We walked, neither of us knowing where we going, but just moving. We were silent as we walked. Both of us needed to cool off and just think things through before we said them.

I stopped walking when we were halfway through a park and we approached a bench. I didn't feel like sitting down, but the place felt right. It was secluded, no people were around. We could talk here, and even if we started yelling there'd be no one around to eavesdrop.

"What was that back there Mike?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level, but failing.

He turned around to face me and stopped walking. We stood a good five feet apart and I watched as he searched for the right words.

"That-" he cut himself off, avoiding my question, "when did you even start talking to Ted?"

I rolled my eyes, "I asked a question first."

"Technically, I asked the first question back at the restaurant."

_What the hell is going on? _Had been his question.

"I was having lunch with a friend." I answered.

He stared at me for a moment, blinking. "Friend?"

I nodded slowly, "yeah, Ted is my friend."

"Since when?"

"Since you stopped talking to me!" the words were passed my lips before I could stop them. The hurt and anger I felt laced the words.

"You brought that on yourself. You said you didn't have any feelings for me and I couldn't just stick around by you and...be ignored!"

"I never ignored you." I protested.

We were taking steps forward without realizing it, as our voices rose into yells.

"But you didn't reciprocate my feelings and I couldn't deal with that. I couldn't be by you and not want to pull you into my arms and kiss you. Do you know how horrible it feels to love someone and then be rejected and shot down?" He took a breath, his chest heaving as he stared into my eyes.

Before he could continue his rant, I threw my arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to mine. He froze for a moment, his hands still in the air beside me, before he reacted. One warm hand traced down my spine while the other cradled the back of my head, his fingers threading through my hair.

It wasn't earth shattering like those kisses in romance novels. It didn't make me feel like the world stopped turning around us, I'm a literal person.

But it did make me feel light headed, out of breath, and even more nervous when we pulled apart. His arms locked around my waist, preventing me from pulling back.

I had no idea what made me do that. Maybe it was the fact that him seeing me with another man made him insanely jealous, maybe it was his rant about me rejecting him, maybe it was the park we were standing in. It just all added to this moment where I stared at him, and I realized something must've gone wrong.

His forehead touched mine and he closed his eyes, but I continued to stare at him intently.

"Mike," I said softly. I needed to clear things up for myself, before we got too far.

"Yeah," his voice was a whisper, he didn't even open his eyes.

"Last week. You were talking to Maryse in catering. I-" my voice broke and my eyes darted away from his as they opened. I knew he was staring at me, so I just continued. "I heard you two talking and...you were talking—you said you were in love with her." I kept my gaze averted. I didn't want to see the truth in his expression.

A hand lifted my chin and I was forced to make eye contact.

"I don't love Maryse." He stated it firmly. I stared, shocked.

"What?" I asked, my voice hoarse with disbelief.

He smiled slightly, "Maryse was helping me. I was...practicing."

I stared at him, wide-eyed as my jaw dropped down slightly, "oh."

"This wasn't how I wanted you to-" I placed a finger on his lips to stop him.

"I wouldn't be ready for it anyways. Mike, I just need you to know that I don't rush into anything. I'm not going to change who I am for you. So, if we do commit to this relationship, can you promise me one thing?"

His eyes were steady as they met mine, blue on blue. "Anything," he breathed.

"Meet me halfway on this. Neither of us say anything unless we know we believe it fully. We do everything like partnership. No one does more work than the other to keep this relationship in tact. Okay?" I explained, biting down on my lip when I was done.

He brushed a kiss against my lips, "I promise Juli."

I smiled softly, "thank you Mike."

"For what?"

"For being jealous."


	17. She's A Vision

_**Sorry for keeping all of you waiting! Jeez, I'm horrible, i know...**_

_**So here it is! The next chapter. Just wanna let you all know there are only seven chapters left-OH MY! **_

_**Yep, so...the story is gonna be getting good..and to the main point very, very soon...Enjoy! **_

_**Mahalo to firesspawn, RKOsgirl92, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, xArmyxWifex, babe7878, KatieKazaMizAwesome, biblicalforte, Sonib89, LindseyRedfield, RatedrKjErIcHo, & AliceJericho! You're reviews are what fuel me to update! Keep them coming please!**_

**_I only own Julianne, Alyssa and Giselle..._**

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 17- She's A Vision**_

We walked back to the hotel, Mike's arm around my shoulders, my head leaning on his shoulder. Conversation came easy to us as we caught up on the things we'd missed while avoiding each other. I told him about my trip home, and seeing Alyssa. He laughed when I said that once I told Alyssa we were together that she'd want to meet him. He seemed okay with that.

Mike and I were walking into the hotel when we ran into my father and Paul. I sent them both a pleading look while Mike just squeezed my shoulder. He never lacked self-confidence, and never seemed to have enough fear for self-preservation.

"So you finally grew a pair and told her," Paul chuckled while Shawn rolled his eyes.

"You put that so eloquently," my father said, glaring momentarily at Paul before looking between Mike and I. "So..." he trailed off, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Julianne and I are..." Mike glanced at me and I just stared at him blankly. "Dating." He finished looking back at Shawn and Paul.

The taller of the two laughed loudly and clapped Shawn on the back, "pay up Hickenbottom."

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing as Shawn reached for his wallet. I crossed my arms over my chest, "were you two betting on when Mike and I would get together."

"I said this week, your father said last week." Paul smirked and I just rolled my eyes.

"You two are just too much," I muttered, shaking my head and looking up at Mike, who was grinning slightly.

"Sparky, you have to know we were betting on something that is good for you, right?"

"I thought you two didn't like Mike." I said skeptically.

"Well, I had a nice talk with Mike." Shawn said, smiling at me innocently.

"Lover boy and I also had a chat." Paul said, crossing his big arms over his chest.

"I can't believe you two." I threw my hands up and walked away.

/

I shook my head, "couldn't just leave some things out. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

I followed my girlfriend—god that would never get old—as she walked away quickly.

"Juli, c'mon, they didn't mean any harm by talking to me," I said, catching her elbow

She spun to face me, "but it proves that they were planting ideas in your head and you didn't come to the conclusion on your own. Your notion of having feelings for me spawned from their little 'chats' with you," she used air quotes as her face turned red, which I found adorable.

What broke my self control and resolve was when she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in that adorable frustrated expression of hers. There were a crease between her eyebrows, stray blond hairs were falling in her face, her shoulders were tense, her fists clenched. She was a vision—a dream.

Taking her face in my hands, I shut her up in the only way I could think of. She froze for a moment before melting, her hands finding my shoulders.

"Mike," she whispered against my lips.

"Hmm?"

"Shawn and Paul are probably watching."

"And...?"

"Shawn's my father."

I cracked a smile but pulled away, "right."

She slid her hand into mine and I looked at her, "it was all my idea, I spawned it, they had nothing to do with it. All they did was give me that last little push I needed."

She stared at me for a few silent moments before she nodded. "Okay, I believe you."

I smiled before kissing her softly. I pressed my forehead to hers, "do you really want to go back over there?"

She rolled her blue eyes at me, "yes. C'mon," she grinned slyly, "lover boy."

I grinned, knowing she had just found a nickname for me. "Alright, babe."

Shawn and Paul smiled at us when we returned. "All worked out, Sparky?" Paul asked.

"Yep." She answered shortly.

"So," Shawn began, "I figured, since you're..."

"Dating." Julianne supplied and Shawn nodded.

"Yes, since you're...dating, that the three of us," Paul shot him a look, "four of us," he corrected, "could go out to dinner tonight."

I squeezed Julianne's hand and she smiled, "we'd love to."

I nodded in agreement.

Shawn smiled, "great then. We'll see you two tonight at six, hotel restaurant."

Julianne nodded, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Uh, Shawn, it'll be five. Can't forget about Steph." Paul said as the two walked away.

I turned to face Julianne and frowned when I saw her rubbing her temples. "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "yeah, just a headache."

"You get those a lot," I commented and she just shrugged.

I stared at her a moment longer before she send me a convincing smile, which I returned. "So...what now?"

She smiled at me cheekily before rising up onto her toes and curling her arms around my neck, "how bout this?"

She's a vision, I tell you.

"Don't be nervous," Julianne said as I stood in the bathroom doorway of her hotel room.

"I'm not nervous," I said as I stopped fiddling with the top button of my shirt. The hasty response only gained an eye roll from Julianne.

She finished putting on her earrings before turning sideways in the mirror and examining herself.

"You look gorgeous, don't worry." I assured her and she just glanced over at me before brushing past. She sat down on the end of the bed and pulled on her black heels.

She glanced up at me as she leaned forward to tug the strap of her shoe into place. Her blue eyes looked up at me through her thick lashes and her hair slid over her shoulders to dangle down in front of her. "You sure?"

I smiled and nodded, "yeah," I tilted my head, admiring her, "pretty sure." I smirked.

"Whatever," she muttered and she stood and smoothed out the striped bandage sweater dress she was wearing. "Let's go or we'll be late."

"You're the one that was taking so long," I said. She smacked my arm before collecting her purse and tugging me out of the room.

"Hello again, boys." Julianne smiled pleasantly at her father and Paul before turning toward Stephanie, "and lady."

"It's great to see you again Julianne," Stephanie said.

"Juli, please."

Steph nodded, still smiling and I watched, semi-listening, as the two women fell into conversation.

I couldn't take my eyes off her the whole night. Everyone at the table, excluding Julianne, knew it. She just seemed oblivious to how perfect she was. I was constantly smiling and enjoying the feel of her hand on my knee, and my arm around the back of her chair for most of the night.

While we were waiting for dessert Shawn leaned toward me. "Take care of her when I'm not around, okay?"

I nodded, "of course."

He smiled sadly, "the way you look at her, like she's the only other person in the room, it's a sign that you've got something special. Don't let her go." He leaned back, a brighter smile on his features, "and welcome to the family."

"I toast to that!" Paul said, lifting up his beer. Steph and Julianne raised their wine glasses, holding them toward the middle of the table, suspended in the air. My beer and Shawn's beer joined the circle of glass and they all clinked together.

I turned my head and met Julianne's eyes. I leaned in, kissing her softly.

She smiled widely, her blue eyes sparkling.

She's a vision.


	18. Crackers & 7up

_**So...i kinda like this chappy..it's cute..and may seem pointless...but i like it :) **_

_**I only own Julianne, Alyssa & Giselle..Nothing else. **_

_**I actually read over this chapter, so hopefully there are no grammar mistakes! **_

_**Thanks to: Sonib89, KatieKazaMizAwesome, RKOsgirl92, NIKKIDIXONBRAND, biblicalforte, xArmyxWifex, & AliceJericho for their amazing reviews! Sorry i didn't get back to all of you! I've been super busy!**_

_**Mahalo & Enjoy**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 18- Crackers and 7up**_

The week passed by uneventfully. It was a haze of happiness for me, being with Mike every day, having him get along with Shawn and Paul. I don't think I could've been happier at that time. Everything was just going so well.

That feeling was cut short when I woke up one morning feeling sick to my stomach. Sitting up had been the worst idea in the world and I had bolted for the bathroom immediately. After emptying my stomach of it's contents, I sat on the tiled bathroom floor with my head resting against the porcelain toilet until I heard the ringing of my cell phone. I groaned and forced myself to my feet, ignoring the roiling in my stomach.

I pushed the door open and padded over to the nightstand, trying not to jostle myself too much for fear of getting sick to my stomach again.

I picked up my phone. "Hello?" I croaked as I tasted the foulness of my throat. I needed to go brush my teeth. I turned back around to reenter the bathroom as the person on the other end of the line spoke.

"Julianne? Are you okay?"

I smiled at that concern in Mike's voice.

"Er-I guess. I must've caught some kind of bug. I've been nauseous since I woke up," I answered.

"I'll be there in a half hour."

My eyebrows furrowed, "w-what?" I asked. He had already hung up. I sighed, placing my phone on the bathroom counter before picking up my toothbrush.

After brushing and rinsing several times, I splashed some water on my face and then there was a knock at my door. I left the bathroom and pulled the door open, it's weight made me feel weak. Or maybe it was because I had no nutrition in my body.

Mike stood there, smiling worriedly, with the handle of a plastic bag around his wrist. "You should go lay down babe," he instructed.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm the doctor, I know what I should and shouldn't be doing." I told him.

"Then why aren't you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow as I turned toward the bed.

"Because I had to open the door!" I replied, spinning around to face him. I stopped and in a flash was kneeling in front of the toilet again.

Mike was beside me within seconds, collecting my hair back. His hand searched blindly on the counter top for a hair tie. After her found one he looped in through my hair, securing it out of my face. He sat next to me, rubbing my back soothingly, and whispering to me gently.

I flushed the toilet with a groan, but didn't move.

"Here babe," he whispered and I glanced up at him. He wiped my face gently with some toilet paper.

I stared at him for a moment before my face turned back into the toilet bowl. The retching began again. This time there was nothing left in my stomach to expel, so I just dry heaved.

I leaned back and away from the toilet. Mike caught me, wrapping his arms around me and settling me against him. He leaned against the bathroom wall, pulling me on top of him, lifting me like I was an infant. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I must smell like crap," I muttered, closing my eyes. The familiar pounding of a headache was beginning to chip it's way into the forefront of my conscious.

"Puke is a more accurate description," he said and I saw his smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Smartass." I muttered and felt his chest rumble beside me as he chuckled.

He smoothed my hair down and kissed my forehead. "No fever," he murmured.

"What was in the bag," I wanted to focus on anything other than the sick feeling in my stomach and the pounding in my head.

"Saltine crackers and seven up," he answered, shifting me slightly in his arms before slouching back. He wrapped one arm around my back, holding me to him. I was surprised he was holding me so close when I knew my breath must smell foul.

"You're too good for me," I mumbled, turning my face into his chest, if only to save him from my horrid breath.

I caught his smile. "Let me know when you're good to stand so you can brush you teeth. Then we'll get you relaxed in bed and see if you can eat some crackers."

"Where'd you learn to take care of sick people so well," I mumbled, actually curious.

"I learned a few things from my mom," he replied and I smiled softly.

"Okay, I think I can try getting up," I said a few moments later.

"Alright, I'll hold you up," he said.

It took us awhile to get untangled, but eventually both of my feet were planted on the ground and he gave me a good boost out of his lap. I stood, feeling the world spin momentarily before I looked down at Mike and nodded slowly. He smiled. "Progress," he murmured.

I grinned wryly before stepping over to the sink.

"I'm gonna go get your breakfast ready," he said jokingly, placing his hands on my hips from behind. I could see his reflection in the mirror. His face was right beside me. I smiled when he turned his head and pecked my cheek before leaving the room.

I took my time brushing my teeth and rinsing out of my mouth, again, before I left the bathroom. I left the door open just in case I needed to rush in, again.

I rubbed my eyes, feeling tired and spent when I'd only been up for about two hours, three tops. I didn't feel like checking the time. I just padded forward, intent on laying down in bed and sleeping off this sickness.

Mike was sitting on the edge of the bed as I sat down next to him. I wiggled over until I had room to lay down. I smiled at him as I rested my head on my pillow and got comfortable.

His hand traced the side of my face softly, "you look tired," he murmured. I shrugged.

"I may be just a tad bit drowsy," I said sarcastically and he smiled.

"Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up. Awaiting with crackers and bubbly soda." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

I nodded and closed my eyes as he got up off the bed and kicked off his shoes by the door. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on before turning down the volume.

"Mike," I whispered as my eyes fluttered closed again.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back slightly to look at me.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"No problem, babe. That's what I'm here for."

I smiled as I slid off into a dreamless sleep.

X-x-x

The nausea didn't leave once I woke back up. It was back tenfold. I couldn't even eat two simple crackers without having to throw them up once they hit my stomach.

I stayed sick for days, nauseous, tired, endless headaches. It wasn't looking good.

Shawn and Mike had taken turns watching over me. One of them was always with me, Paul even watched me for half a day. He kept me smiling, even when I felt like dying.

Mike sighed as he knelt next to me in the bathroom. "Maybe you should go to the doctors. It's lasted five days Juli, it could be something serious." He said.

Truth was, I may have wanted to be a doctor, but I hated going to see a doctor. I had all the symptoms of a regular strain of flu, it would be done in a day or so, having run it's course and Mike or Shawn would probably have it next. That made me feel bad, but that's how these sort of things worked.

The only thing that bugged me was that I hadn't had a fever yet, which meant my body hadn't tried fighting off the virus.

I glanced over at Mike as I pushed the lever on the toilet down with the heel of my hand.

I opened my mouth to resist but he gave me a glare. With a sigh I stepped down, "fine."

He smiled softly, "good, I just want to make sure you get back to 100 percent as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I muttered as he handed me a wet rag. I wiped my face. "I'll find a doctors office nearby," I said and he nodded before letting me get up to find the hotel room's phone book.

X-x-x

I sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. I was all alone, it being a Monday, all the guys were busy with their jobs. Mike had wanted to skip work and come with me, but I insisted I would be fine. I was just going to the doctors and then probably back to the hotel.

The only good thing about that day was that the nausea was gone. I hadn't felt sick all afternoon, only a vague headache was left, but those were becoming easy to ignore because of their frequency.

I leaned back in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, wondering what Mike was doing at the moment.

I really wanted to catch up with the girls, I hadn't spent a day with them since before I had gotten sick. Mike had made them stay away so they wouldn't catch whatever I had, yet he sacrificed himself to my possibly contagious sickness. It was cute.

He had taken such good care of me, watching over me as I slept, holding my hair back as I threw up countless times, washing my face for me when I was too weak to do so myself. I was pretty sure all he'd eaten for the past three days was saltines because he refused to leave my side more and more the longer my sickness went on.

"Miss Scott." A voice said. I looked up to see one of the nurses standing in the doorway that led to the examination rooms. I lifted my hand slightly and smiled at her.

"That's me," I said. She nodded before stepping aside, allowing me to walk past her.

"Right this way," she said, leading me down the hall to my designated room. I sat down on the examination table and waited.

Twenty minutes later, after all of the common assessments the doctor came in and I talked to him. I gave him a list of my symptoms and he nodded as he made notes on my records. I watched him, trying to see what he had been writing, but he was slouched back on his rolling stool. His clipboard was out of my view.

I sighed softly as he told me he wanted to run some tests. I told him it was fine and he nodded before leaving the room.

X-x-x

I adjusted the purse on my shoulder as I walked into the arena. I looked around, taking in the gray walls and concrete floor. It was like every other arena I had been in the past couple months. I asked a backstage worker where DX's locker room was.

I thanked the man and went in the direction I was given. I smiled when I saw the logo of Shawn's tag team on the door. I knocked and the door was opened to reveal Paul. Just the person I wanted to see.

I smiled at him slightly and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Something wrong? I thought you were staying in?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to covertly look me over.

"No, um...Is Shawn here?" I asked.

He shook his head, "no, there was a hole in his chaps. He went to wardrobe to get them patched up."

I nodded. "I was wondering if I could...talk to you," I said softly, slowly.

He stared at me for a moment before he nodded once, and stepped out into the hall, closing the locker room door behind him.

"Yeah, what is it?"


	19. Finally, the Truth

_**I love how everyone jumped to the conclusion that she's pregnant...no other comment...**_

_**So...sorry to those of you who read AWA or SCBPD i've had no time the past week...finals, my grandma took a fall, Christmas is coming up, i've got so many things going writing is just not at the top of the list. Now that i'm on break i hope to have time to update all of my fics-which would be AWESOME, right?**_

_**Thanks to: reina13, RKOsgirl92, firesspawn, Sonib89, Pinayprincesa, NIKKIDIXONBRAND, biblicalforte, AliceJericho, babe7878, & KatieKazaMizAwesome- the reviews are just-insane! So many! Thank you!**_

_**I only own Julianne, Giselle & Alyssa**_

_**\Mahalo & Enjoy/**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 19- Finally, the Truth**_

Days flew into weeks again and I lost track of how long I'd been on the road with Shawn, Paul, Mike and everyone else. It's like they say, time flies when you're having fun.

Fun was a vague term though. Some days weren't as great, add to the fact Mike and I didn't agree on everything. But fighting is normal for a couple. It wasn't anything major just bickering and miss-communicating. My headaches and short patience coupled with his short temper and big mouth was a recipe for World War III sometimes, but we pulled ourselves together, admitted to our flaws and made up.

We hadn't had sex yet. It had always been a sore point of a relationship with me, considering my first time wasn't an ideal setting. It wasn't very memorable either and I had learned to guard myself.

Sure, I could admit I was quickly falling head over heels for Mike, but I wasn't going to be easy and just give it up to him. There needed to be some boundaries and he respected that. I'd told him the stories after he persisted in having to know about all my past relationships. Then he hesitated before telling me about all of his 'romantic' escapades.

Mike and I were practically inseparable and he was caring and attentive at all times, always worrying about me. He found ways to make the most mundane things romantic. I often joked with him that I'd never saw him as a romantic, but he proved me wrong time and time again. He always found time for me, almost every day. He played the perfect prim and proper boyfriend when around my father and Paul. He was the bad ass protector when a random guy hit on me at a club. And he was the funny, gentle, optimistic and ambitious partner I had always dreamed of.

I never thought dreams could come true. But I was proved wrong again.

I lifted my head off of Mike's shoulder and he glanced away from the movie to look at me. "Something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head and shrugged, "no...it's just...do you see us, like that," I motioned to the TV screen. His blue eyes flashed toward the moving pictures. The man and woman, husband and wife, their big house, loyal dog and three children.

Mike looked back at me and there was this look in his eye that told me the answer before he even said a word. "Yeah, I see us as a family. I've thought about it." He weaved his fingers between mine and kissed my knuckles. I imagine two kids, both boys, a black lab named Buddy, a two story house with a porch swing and a garden in the back. A swing set for the kids and a tree house that we built as a family." His eyes never left mine, he was smiling softly but had a serious expression on his face.

I closed my eyes and let me visualize what he was describing our life would be like.

"I see you complaining about having to cook dinner again and asking me when it's my turn, the kids are lying on the carpet in the living room doing their homework while Buddy is sleeping in front of the fireplace."

"Where do we live?"

"Arizona, you don't like the snow."

I smiled and leaned back into him, resting my head on his shoulder, "and we go to Ohio for Christmas so the kids can have snow during the holidays and we can visit your family."

"And we go to Texas in the summer so the boys can see your dad."

I nodded.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head, "sounds great."

"I agree." I felt myself relaxing, my breathing evening. "Let's make it happen, Mike."

I snuggled closer to him.

"Anything for you Juli. Go to sleep babe."

I nodded and let myself drift off into a sleep filled with dreams of our future.

"Babe, it's time to get up," Mike whispered into my ear, waking me up from my slumber.

I mumbled grumpily and heard him chuckle, "I'm gonna go take a shower. You work on getting up."

"Fine," I muttered and he walked away as I began to open my eyes. I heard the bathroom door close and then I sat up slowly and swung my feet off the bed. I stood and immediately froze as the world span around me and my stomach roiled. The urge to throw up grew and I forced myself to take deep even breaths until it dispersed.

The world returned to it's normal, non-moving state and I pressed a hand to the back of my head, where another headache was beginning to make itself known. I sighed softly, walking over to the mirror above the dresser.

I inspected my eye, there was a painful pulsing behind it. The area around my eye was slightly puffy, no one else would notice it, except a person who was trained to be a doctor—like me.

I raked a hand through my hair as I padded away from the mirror and sat down on the end of the bed. I glanced up when my cell phone rang. I reached over and picked it up, briefly looking at the caller ID before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey Sparky, how are you today?"

"Uh...okay, I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Paul, I'll...see you tonight at the show, okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you then. Call me if you need anything. Bye"

"Yeah, bye."

My hand, with the cell phone still clasped inside, dropped into my lap. I shook my head, deciding I needed to start getting ready for the day. I couldn't dwell on things I could change.

"So, are you excited, it's going to be your first Wrestlemania?" Jillian asked, leaning forward as we walked to look past Beth and at me.

"I...guess," I answered, shrugging. Beth chuckled.

Since the three of us started hanging out Beth and Jillian, along with Ted, had made it their mission to educate me on everything WWE. I'd been forced to watch hours of matches and promos on DVDs until I could recite every one of the Undertaker's victims and the grandest stage of 'em all, in chronological order.

"No, I really am excited. With Shawn's match and all, it's a pretty big deal." Yeah, Shawn wrestling against Undertaker, who I'd met recently and been introduced to, was a big deal. If Shawn lost, he would retire. Surprisingly enough, to me at least, my father had made the decision several months back that this would be his last Wrestlemania and he was going to go out with a bang.

I wasn't sure what I'd do after he retired. Would I continue traveling on the road with Mike? Or would I return home to Arizona with Alyssa and work out a long distance relationship with Mike? I knew I'd make the decision when it was time, but I couldn't help but be a little apprehensive about both options.

"It sucks that Shawn's gonna retire," Jillian said.

"I think I'd rather have him retire now than be forced to retire because of an injury. I know Rebecca would prefer that as well," I said.

Beth glanced at me, "have you met her yet?"

I shook my head, "no, the last time she came out I was visiting Alyssa. I'm supposed to meet her before the Hall of Fame Ceremony, at the huge dinner thing the company is having."

"Ah fun, meeting your step-mom," Jillian said with a nod.

I shrugged, "I don't know if I'd call her that. I'm a little old to need a step-_mom_ and plus I don't even know her, so why would I call her any type of mom." I vented, not understanding where the anger came from, complete mood swing.

"Touchy subject Jill," Beth muttered.

"Sorry, forgot..."Jillian muttered.

I ran a hand through my hair, "no, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I'm sorry."

Jillian smiled reassuringly, "don't worry about it. I know you weren't mad at me."

I rubbed my forehead.

"Headache?" Beth asked.

"Yeah."

"Again?" Jillian raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Have you asked your doctor about it?" Beth asked, getting that motherly tone she has when she's worried.

"Yeah, it's nothing guys. Just a headache," I brushed it off with a smile and removed my hand from my head.

"If you say so," Jillian said, holding her hands up.

"We'll see you after the show," Beth said before she opened the door to the locker room.

I lifted my hand to wave at them as they disappeared but I froze. Well, my eyes did, but my hand didn't. My fingers shook, quaking but without feeling. My eyebrows furrowed as I forced my fingers to curl into a fist. The shaking stopped.

I let out a breath and shook my head.

"You almost ready?" Mike asked as he leaned against the doorway to the bathroom in my hotel room.

I rolled my eyes, "what does it look like?" I asked, motioning to myself. I was in my bra and a slip. I felt his eyes travel over me and didn't feel self-conscious at all. The look in his eyes was tender and full of admiration. "Hey, eyes up here man," I said, pointing to my face.

He chuckled, shaking his head and looking back at me. "I'll take that as a no." He said as I reached for my flat iron, while keeping my eyes on Mike.

"Yeah, it's a no."

He stared at my hand and my eyebrows furrowed. "What are you looking at?" I asked, my eyes dropping to my right hand.

The flat iron clattered onto the counter, steam rising from it.

"Babe, are you okay?" Mike asked as he took my red hand in his, turning on the faucet with the other. He held my hand under the, what I guessed was, cold water. He glanced up at me, his eyebrows furrowing. "Didn't you feel that?" He asked.

I pressed my lips together, meeting his eyes. "Uh yeah, I just...wasn't paying attention."

"Babe, you grabbed the hot end of a flat iron, I'd say you were zoning out." He said, his face relaxing as he smiled. He glanced down at my hand, "it won't be too bad," he assessed before lifting my palm to his mouth and kissing it gently. I smiled at him when he looked up at me.

He pecked my lips, "I'll let you finish getting ready."

"Okay," I whispered and he left the bathroom. I turned the faucet off and picked up the flat iron the correct way before I proceeded to straighten my blond hair.

Rebecca was sweet and polite, exactly the kind of woman I imagined Shawn being with. She seemed like the perfect balance for his wild untamed nature. They were cute together too, so loving.

Stephanie and Paul, Shawn and Rebecca, Ted and Jillian, Beth and her husband and Mike and I all sat at the same table. It was nice to sit and talk with my family and friends, catching up, talking about how exciting Wrestlemania week had been. I'd even been caught up in the festivities, attending autograph signings with Mike and meeting the Make-A-Wish kids—I was introduced as Shawn Michael's daughter to everyone of course.

"So, after this is the ceremony and then what?" I asked, looking to Mike.

"The after party," Ted answered for him and I laughed at Ted's dance that he did in his seat along with Jillian. Beth rolled her eyes before glancing at me.

"Yeah, there's an after party, which us young people will be attending," she said jokingly, shooting a pointed look toward Paul and Shawn.\

Paul scoffed, "are you saying that I'm old?"

"Yeah. She is." I said, deadpan.

Mike, and everyone else at the table laughed before we fell into conversation yet again.

After dinner our group filed into the waiting limos and we were driven to the venue where the Hall of Fame Ceremony would be taking place. Paul and Stephanie headed to their seats ahead of us while Ted went to find his dad—who was being inducted. Jillian, Beth and her husband were ushered away, leaving Mike, Shawn, Rebecca and I standing in the lobby.

Mike's arm was wrapped loosely around my waist as he leaned closer to me, "have I told you yet tonight that you look amazing?" He whispered into my ear. I grinned widely.

"Mmmm, I don't recall.." I trailed off and he chuckled before turning my face toward his and kissing me softly.

When we pulled apart we heard soft laughter. "Shawn said you too were cute but that was definitely an understatement. You two are _adorable_," Rebecca said, clasping her hands together. Shawn chuckled, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Rebecca smiled at me, "I'm so glad I got to meet you tonight Julianne. I'm sure Shawn's already said something, but you are welcome at our home anytime. I know the kids would love to meet you."

I smiled pleasantly back at her, "thank you, I appreciate that. I'm sure I'd love them."

Mike squeezed my waist slightly before I saw him nod toward someone. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away, "go join the guys." I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded, "go," I shooed him off with a smile.

I turned back to Shawn and Rebecca and froze. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Uncle Marty?"

I didn't need to ask, I knew it was him, there was no one I wouldn't recognize him. He froze before turning slowly.

"Uncle Marty?" Shawn repeated, turning to see who I was staring at past him.

I saw Shawn's body tense, it was obvious they knew each other by the look they shared. They knew each other well. I set my jaw, my fists clenching into the bright blue satin of my form fitting gown.

"_You're _her Uncle Marty." Shawn let go of Rebecca's hand before his fingers curled into a fist. "You son of a bitch. You're Alyssa's father. You—" he didn't eve finish, he had already lunged at Marty.

"Shawn! Shawn, what are you doing!" Rebecca screeched, her hands fluttering about, she didn't know what to do.

I stood frozen. Shawn knew Marty. Marty was Alyssa's dad. Suddenly the things my mother had told met about her relationships made so much sense. Shawn was her true love, Marty was the mistake. Marty had been her rebound after Shawn left her, their brief relationship resulted in Alyssa.

"Babe, what's going on?" Mike asked, grabbing my shoulders, drawing my eyes away from where Shawn and Marty were scrambling on the floor.

I tried to talk but I couldn't, my lips moved but no words were head.

"Shawn, goddammit! Stop!"

My gaze snapped over to where Paul was grabbing Shawn by the shoulders and pulling him off while Matt Korklan and Cody Runnels helped Marty to his feet.

Paul shoved Shawn into a wall and nodded toward Randy Orton and John Cena. "Watch him please."

"Babe, why are you crying? What's wrong? What happened?" Mike asked, drawing my attention back to him. My hand shook as I lifted it and touched my cheek. I was crying.

Mike thumbed my tears away before cupping my face.

I finally looked at him, "I never..." My hand went to my head, where my headache was quickly returning. "Goddammit I can't even fucking think straight!" I yelled, turning away, scrunching my eyes closed.

I vaguely heard Paul tell Mike to give him a second, then I felt Paul place his muscular arm around me. He led me off down the hall, sitting me down on a bench. I propped my elbows on my knees and rubbed my temples, trying to ease away the annoying pain.

I let out a sigh, my hands dropping. "How do they know each other?"

"They were a tag team, it's how they both got into the business. Shawn made it over with the fans more than Marty did, he got the push. They were close but just sort of grew apart."

"What was my mom thinking?" I asked out loud, even though no one could answer that question for me.

Paul rubbed my shoulder, "take it easy Sparky. Things will be okay," he murmured.

I shook my head, "I want to go home."

I saw Paul nod out of the corner of my eye. "Okay. Let's go," he stood and offered me his hand. He helped me to my feet and produced his cell from his pocket.

"Steph, I'll be back soon, I need to help Julianne with something. No, it'll be fine. Yeah, he did. Okay, love you. Bye."

He glanced back at me as I walked silently beside him.

"You gonna tell Alyssa?" he asked.

That question was so vague, he could've been talking about several things. I chose two of the options.

"Yeah."


	20. A Small World

_**Update time! Yay!**_

_**I'd like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! Hope your 2010 was decent and that your 2011 will be a million times better! I will try to bring you some awesome chapters and new fics! **_

_**Sometimes i get so discouraged because so many people put this fic on their alert list, but then they never review... i'm not the type of author to put an ultimatum (ie- i won't update until i get "so many" reviews) in order to post a new chapters, but reviews do fuel my inspiration to write new chapters faster. **_

_**That being said! To those of you who review, you guess never fail to make me feel great about my chapters! Thank you so much to firesspawn, BigRedMachineUK, xArmyxWifex, Sonib89, reina13, RatedrKjErIcHo, KatieKazaMizAwesome, biblicalforte, RKOsgirl92, & Alice Jericho for your awesome reviews! And thanks BigRedMachineUK for your honest opinion. Telling me if you think i'm doing something wrong/unsatifactory is what will help me make the fic better. Feel free to voice your opinion!**_

_**If anyone would like to know, i was listening to the 'Burlesque' soundtrack while writing this chapter-especially the soung 'Bound to You' sung by Christina Aguilera.**_

_**I only own Julianne, Alyssa & Giselle. **_

_**Mahalo & enjoy!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 20- A Small World**_

"Sis, you okay? You haven't said a word since you got in the car," Alyssa glanced away from the road, her brown eyes were clouded with worry.

I blew out a breath slowly, "I'm fine, just...trying to process things."

"What kind of things. I mean, it must be pretty serious if you just kinda flew the coup and showed up here. Was this spur of the moment, if it wasn't why didn't you tell me you were coming home." Alyssa was rambling, she did that when she was nervous. Usually I found it adorable how she could still act like a little sister, but at that moment the headache pounding in the back of my skull was what made it so annoying.

"Lyss, could you just...be quiet, please," I whispered the last word and she understood. She closed her mouth and continued driving.

"Do you want Advil, or Tylenol, or something. I probably have some in my purse." Alyssa said, casting glances at me after every other word.

I tried not to let her grate on my nerves, but I just felt the irrational urge to yell at her to shut the fuck up. I leaned against the window, bringing my left arm up to shield my face and press my hand to my temple. I stared out at the familiar landscape of home, but felt hollow and depressed. Tears pricked my eyes and I just hated the moment, hated everything that had happened that day.

Why did Marty and Mom keep everything from us? Marty being Alyssa's dad is something so huge...it just...didn't they realize that by not telling us it would do much more emotional damage? I tried to look at it from a different perspective, like my mom's. If she had told Alyssa Marty was her dad, then Alyssa would want Marty to be our father figure, he would be my step-dad. I raked my fingers through my hair, glancing down at myself.

I must've been a sight at the airport, in my bright blue ball gown. My hair, which had been done up in an elegant twist, now fell in loose waves around my shoulders. I had abandoned my shoes on the plane, just to put them back on when I exited the plane. Now, I peeled them off my feet again and set them on the dashboard before resuming my staring out the window.

"What's bugging you?" Alyssa asked. She had always been the nosy one, unlike me. She needed to know everything going on around her, whereas I could let some things slide. It was ironic how much I knew, and how much she was out of the loop.

I shook my head out before collecting it in my hand and twisting it, before letting it lie on my shoulder. I chewed my lower lip, trying to decide how and when I could tell Alyssa everything. I glanced over at her.

"I'll explain everything in the morning Lyss, I promise. Right now, I just want to go home and get some sleep."

"You promise ?" she asked, glancing at me skeptically.

I breathed out softly, "I promise."

With that, she stayed silent for the duration of the car ride.

X-x-x

I stared at Lyss, who sat across from me at the local Starbucks. I rested my elbows on the tabletop between us, glancing around, thankful that there was only an elderly woman in the room besides us.

"So, what's up? You've been acting so weird? Did your headache ever go away last night?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

I smiled at her, she was still so young and carefree. I couldn't tell her everything, it would put too much weight on her shoulders. She didn't need to live bearing all of my secrets, and our mothers. She deserved to have as easy a life as possible.

"Umm, I saw..Uncle Marty yesterday." I said slowly, glancing down and tracing the edge of my coffee's lid with my fingertip.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes brightening instantly. She held Uncle Marty in such high esteem, I hated to crush that. But the identity of her father is something she needed to know. "You guys were in the same city? That's so weird, he told me he was going out of town this weekend for business and wouldn't be back till Monday. Small world," she was smiling at me.

I grinned, knowing it didn't reach my eyes, "yeah, small world." So ironic.

"So, what was he doing?" she asked curiously, curling her manicured fingers around her coffee and lifting it to her mouth, taking a sip.

"Um...he..." how could I put it, without saying it all so bluntly? "He used to work with my dad," I said, glancing up at Lyssa, trying to gauge her reaction.

Her brown eyebrows furrowed, "what? But I thought your dad was a wrestler?"

"Yeah, he is..." I trailed off, looking away, hoping she would put the pieces together herself.

"Are you saying that Uncle Marty was a wrestler too?"

I pressed my lips together before nodding, glancing up at her through my hair, "yeah, he was."

Alyssa stared at me for a moment before she burst out chuckling awkwardly, "that's hilarious Jules. I mean, c'mon, seriously? A wrestler? No way Uncle Marty was a wrestler? I mean, how would mom have ever met either of them then? She had nothing to do with wrestling. It would make no sense..." She trailed off, "Jules, why aren't you agreeing with me?" She asked, her brown eyes staring at me, practically pleading with me to agree with her.

I shook my head, "Lyss, I know...it makes no sense right now but Mom was...a wrestler." I didn't glance up at her to see her reaction, I just stared at my coffee, "Grandpa ran a wrestling company where my dad and Uncle Marty worked. She met them one summer and fell in love with my dad, and got pregnant with me."

My hand went to my forehead, cradling my face as I stared at the top of my coffee. "The craziest thing is...Uncle Marty is actually..." I looked up at her, locking my gaze with hers, "your dad."

She shot up from her seat, palms flat on the table as she stared at me wild-eyed in disbelief. "What the _fuck _are you saying?"

I ran a hand through my hair, pushing the dirty blond waves back. I was again grateful there weren't that many people in the coffee shop. "Lyss," I said softly, hoping to sooth and calm her down. "Just...chill out, calm down." I held out my hands to her, like you would to a wild animal.

"No, no Juli, I don't want you to pull your doctor shit out on me and try to calm me the fuck down! There is no way Uncle Marty is my dad! Mom would never...no, it's just not possible!" Her brown eyes narrowed at me, glaring a hole through my skull.

I rose to my feet, my temper snapping, "have you looked in a fucking mirror recently?" I froze after saying the words, but it was true. Marty was her father and dammit, she did look like him.

She stared at me, and I knew the elderly couple in the corner was, as well as the workers behind the counter. "Lyss, can we not do this here?"

She stared at me, "how 'bout we not do this at all." She stormed out of the Starbucks. I sagged down into my seat, resting my elbows on the table and holding my head in my hands. "Dammit," I hissed softly, knowing I could've explained all of that a lot better than I had.

I sat alone and finished my coffee, ignoring the glances and whispers directed at me from the elderly couple. My phone rang, _Uncle Marty_, I didn't answer. I tapped the side of my cup, testing to see how much coffee was left. A small amount. I wrapped my fingers around it and lifted. I raised it towards my lips but was unable to. The tremor rocked through my hands, throwing my coordination to the wind, my fingertips quaked and the cup fell out of my hands, it's side hit the edge of the table before it splashed onto the ground, the last of the liquid leaking out onto the floor.

"Dammit!" I didn't care who heard, or who stared. I buried my face in my hands and let myself cry. Allowing my body to shake uncontrollably like my hands.

X-x-x

I raked my fingers through my hair, staring at the note I had taped to the counter. It was addressed to Lyssa. She hadn't returned home after she stormed out of the coffee shop, like I thought she would have. It was getting dark outside now and I was worried.

I knew she wouldn't want to talk to me, so I decided to just leave. I'd fly back on the road, see Mike and...work things out from there. I had no plan past the point of seeing Mike. I just needed to feel him hold me, to experience his gentleness and understanding. My life was too crazy and flipped around for me to distinguish anything anymore. But I was certain Mike wouldn't turn on me, neither would Shawn or Paul. But my own sister would turn me away when exposed to the truth.

Pushing the thoughts of her aside I heard the beeping of the taxi outside. I turned, shouldering my purse, picking up the letter addressed to me that had arrived in the mail earlier and headed outside. I had no bags, I had left them on the road with Paul. I got into the taxi, telling the driver to take me to the airport and then I fell silent, staring out the window.

I got out of the cab at the airport and walked through the automatic doors. I pulled my cell phone out of my bag as I headed toward the security check, ticket and ID in hand. "Hey Paul, uh...I'm heading back out. I'll be back in less than an hour or so...the flight is pointless. I know, I don't want to drive either. Alright, bye."

/

"Julianne will be landing in an hour. Be there," and that was all Paul said before he slipped back out the door and disappeared. I blinked at the door, pulling my towel from around my shoulders. My eyebrows furrowed before everything snapped into perspective.

"Shit," I muttered, grabbing for my shirt and yanking it on.

"Where you heading?" John asked, glancing over at me.

"The airport," I answered shortly. "Can you take care of my bags?" I asked. John nodded. I smiled gratefully while I dug the rental car keys out of my bag and then slipped out the door. I had to get to Julianne.

X-x-x

I threw open the door of my rental, pulling my cell out of my pocket and dialing Julianne's number. Rain poured down on me as I shot a look at the sky.

"Mike?"

"Julianne."

"Where are you?"

"The parking lot. You?"

"The pick up, drop off area."

"I'll meet you halfway."

"Sounds good."

They hung up and I broke out into a run, heading in a straight path toward the pick up driveway. My shoes splashed into puddles, but I ignored dirty water seeping into my socks. I swerved in between parked cars and looked up, seeing Julianne from yards away.

She was making her way down the steps quickly, her sweatshirt pulled around her and hood up. Her blue eyes flashed upward, spotting me. The smile on her face was unmistakeable. Within seconds she threw herself into my arms, her lips meeting mine. I melted against her, pressing her small body as close to mine as possible.

She pulled back, dropping off her toes back to her regular height. "Did you win?" She asked, referring to my Money In the Bank Ladder Match.

I pulled her closer, locking my arms around her waist, "yeah, I did."

"Good," she whispered, her eyes dropping to my lips. I grinned at her before I leaned in and kissed her again. I pulled back and studied her, I could see the conflict and warring emotions in her eyes. Something had happened in the day that she had disappeared and with one look, I knew.

She wanted me to help her forget.


	21. The Obvious Truths

_**I know, i make you wait a month then i update a chapter that's only 1,500 words long that ends in a cliffy. I'm horrible.**_

_**But you love me. ; )**_

_**Anyways, I only own Julianne, Alyssa & Giselle. Sorry this chapter is so late. Life has been insane lately.**_

_**Huge thanks to: AliceJericho, BigRedMachineUK, KatieKazaMizAwesome, Showni13, JJ-Jefferu, Pinayprincesa, RKOsgirl92, biblicalforte, RatedrKjErIcHo, NIKKIDIXONBRAN, reina13, & Sonib89 for their wonderful reviews. You gusy have kept me going with this fic! Keep it up for the next four chapters please!**_

_**Mahalo & enjoy!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 21- The Obvious Truths**_

I gasped as Mike's body pressed into mine. My head fell back against the pillow as my back arched. His lips searched my skin until he found my lips. Searing kisses were shared as we moved in sync. "Mike," I moaned his name breathlessly, the single word keening off as his tongue twisted in a meticulous dance with mine.

His body tensed, tightly strung as he groaned out his finish against my neck. My hands smoothed down his back, feeling every miniscule movement as he relaxed. He cupped my face in one warm palm, kissing me tenderly, a stark contrast from the passionate connections of just moments before. But these soft, enticing kisses were appreciated all the same.

He landed on his side next to me, collecting me to him. He wasn't as big as some of the other men I knew, but I still felt dwarfed next to him. Tiny, like a little girl as he wrapped his arms around my middle, burrowing his head into the crook of my neck. His nose slide along shoulder and he inhaled the scents of sweat and passion on my skin. I felt his lips spread into a crooked grin on the back of my shoulder.

I turned slightly, attuned to my movements he leaned back, allowing me to roll to face him. His grin was infectious and I felt my lips curling just as well. I kissed him, slow and simmering before I leaned back on the pillow. He propped himself up on his elbow and glanced down at me, reaching his other arm over me, stroking my side and stomach lovingly.

"Welcome back," he whispered, leaning down and kissing me again. I grinned into the kiss and the expression stayed plastered on my face when he pulled back slightly and still hovered over me slightly.

"Welcome _home,_" I corrected in a murmur.

-x-x-x-

"I'll see you after," Mike whispered after he kissed.

"Alright," I said, squeezing his hand a moment before letting it go and walking into my dad's locker room.

He looked up, surprised to see me, "Julianne."

I chewed my lip as I stared at him.

"Hey Sparky," Paul greeted with a grin. I smiled at the man, thankful that he had broken the tense atmosphere.

Shawn glanced at Paul and I knew he was considering asking the man to step outside. In the end he rolled his eyes, knowing Paul would've leave even if he asked.

"Jules, I'm sorry about what happened with Marty. It was so-" I cut him off with my hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I at least found out and...was able to put things together. I'm confused as hell and Alyssa won't talk to me, but I think it'll be okay. I'll be okay. I'm getting use to these out of character revelations," I smiled reassuringly as Shawn let a smile slide into place as he let out a relieved sigh.

"C'mere Jules," he murmured, motioning for me to hug him. I smiled and complied, wrapping my arms around his waist as his arms folded over my shoulders. "You sure you're okay?" He asked quietly, "I'm always here."

I grinned against his shoulder, "I'm sure, but thanks Shawn."

He nodded.

There was a knock on the door before a stage hand peeked in, "um...Mr. Michaels, Vince wants to see you before your segment."

Shawn nodded and the stage hand left. I glanced up at him, "so you're really retiring?"

He nodded, "yeah, did Mike tell you?"

"Paul, actually," I said, glancing at the man who sent us a grin. "You should go, I'll be watching," I said, straightening out his shirt.

He smiled at me, "alright. You, Mike, Rebecca, the kids and I should go out to dinner after the show."

"Plus Steph and I," Paul interjected. Shawn and I laughed, while my father nodded in agreement. I looked up at him, seeing myself and what I came from.

"I'll see you after Showstopper," I said with a grin that was cut short when I a pounding begin in my skull.

Shawn nodded and left, not noticing the sudden strained look on my face. I sat down on the bench after he left and Paul sat next to me. "Has it gotten worse?"

"Like a bitch." I muttered, pressing the heel of my hand to my forehead. I felt the urge to cry when my hand began to tremble uncontrollably, spazzing out. Paul reached out to wrap an arm around me.

"Fuck!" I yelled as the door opened.

"Is everything okay?" Stephanie asked as she looked between Paul and I worriedly. Paul froze and looked up at his wife as I suddenly stood, adjusting my purse on my shoulder with the hand that wasn't shaking. I left the locker room, needing to be alone.

-x-x-x-

I tore open the envelope with my thumb, already anticipating what the letter would be about. I unfolded the paper as my hand finally ceased it's trembling. I let out a shaky breath in relief but continued on, beginning to read.

_Dear Julianne,_

_It's been a while since you've received a letter, I suspect. I'm not sure if by the time you receive this letter you'll already know the truth or not. You're smart, so I suspect you do._

_If not, let me catch you up._

_Uncle Marty is Alyssa's dad. He was a wrestler, Michael's tag team partner when I met him. After they were called up to a big company, Michael and I lost contact, he let me drift away. But Marty didn't, he kept in contact with me._

_I guess I saw him as my final connection to your father and I let myself play with his emotions, resulting in Alyssa. I did lead him on and I felt horrible about it after. I told Marty that I had never gotten over your father and he understood. He just asked that he be in Alyssa's life in some form._

_So I introduced him as Uncle Marty. He knew you were Michael's daughter all along, but he promised never to say anything. It wasn't his place either. _

_I hope you never felt that I was trying to pressure Marty on you as your father figure. I never intended for him to be like that for you. I hoped for that much with Alyssa._

_It's your choice whether you tell your sister or not. Just remember she is not as level-headed as you can be, she's like me. She'll explode, cool off, and then really put the situation into perspective. If you tell her, give her time, then try to explain everything to her. Answer her questions, I'm sure she'll have a lot, but take things slow with her. Too much will overwhelm her. _

_I know you'll handle this situation in the best way possible. _

_I'm sorry I never told you any of this. I can't say I was waiting until you were old enough to understand because you reached that age long ago. I think I was just scared. Scared that you'd think less of me because of what I did. _

_You won't be getting another letter until a certain special day._

_So, like always.._

_I love you,_

_Mom._

I sighed, leaning back in the chair and looking up at the monitor. I was sitting on the sidelines of the gorilla. Shawn had just made his grand entrance and now he was beginning to talk.

The fans were so responsive and respectful of his moment, it was so heartwarming. He loved his job and yet he was giving it up for his family, for love.

If he was retiring, he would be returning home. What would I do then? Will I continue traveling with Mike, or return home myself? I had a lot to think about in the next few days, a lot of decisions to make. I bit my lip, knowing planning was virtually useless.

Shawn's words were beautiful, hid dedication was easily perceived, his reluctance but ultimate decision final. The respect I felt for him at that moment was overwhelming. I was proud to be the daughter of the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels. Julianne Rita Hickenbottom, I grinned, Michaels.

"Hey, Juli." I glanced up, my eyebrows furrowing seeing the urgent look on my Mike's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

His hand slid into mine and he tugged me to my feet. I glanced at him worriedly, but the sudden movement of standing made my head spin. I tried to ignore it and waited as it died down. Mike was staring at me, looking as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't decide if he would or not.

I raised my eyebrows, trying to wait patiently while at the same time, listening to my father's words. I heard Mike inhale deeply and my eyes turned back to him.

"I love you Julianne."


	22. Finally, Internal Peace

_**I told you guys i'd be updating soon. :) **_

_**I really don't want to leave a long author's note before this chapter so this is what i'll say-I've had the ending for this fic planned out since the 4th or 5th chapter was written. Also, I hope some of you have kept in min the genres of this fic.**_

_**I only own Julianne, Alyssa & Giselle. That is all. Nothing else belongs to me. **_

_**Thank you to: AliceJericho, babe7878, RaterKjErIcHo, Sonib89, BigRedMachineUK, KatieKazaMizAwesome, reina13, Showni13, RKOsgirl92, DarkAngelMel2, & DancingWithHBK for the amazing reviews! We reached the 200 mark! :) **_

_**Mahalo & enjoy.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 22- Finally, Internal Peace**_

I stared at Mike, blinking. I could've believe the words I'd just heard come from his mouth. I gaped but composed myself as my constant headache began to pound harder than usual. I couldn't articulate the words I wanted to say, I was unable to physically. My brain wouldn't go through the processes of sending messages to the muscles of my mouth and vocal chords. No sounds were coming out as I stared.

My cell phone rang.

Mike's blue eyes and my own fell to my pocket. I slid the phone out, seeing _Alyssa _on the caller ID. I looked back at Mike, pressing my lips together, wetting them and clearing my throat. "I need to take this," I said, my words heavy, like walking with leaden shoes. He just nodded, watching me worriedly.

"Lyssa?" I asked as I turned away and answered my phone.

"Um...hey Jules." she sounded so awkward.

"Right now is...kind of a bad time sis, do you think-" she cut me off.

"I just wanted to apologize for...what I said. I'll be quick. I want to talk about this, face to face, I have a lot of questions."

"That's understandable," I said with a nod.

"Well then...call me and let me know when you're heading home next."

"I think that'll be soon," I smile sadly.

"Alright sis, love you."

"I love you too Lyssa. Bye."

We hung up and I took a deep breath before turning back to Mike.

We eyed each other for a moment before I stepped toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him softly, images of the previous night flashing in my mind and making me smile into the kiss. His arms wrapped around me, one hand holding the back of my head, gripping fingers tangling in my dirty blond hair.

He pulled back, looking down at me, both of us breathing heavily. I smiled slightly and shook my head, "I don't think I've ever said this before and really meant it but...I love you Michael Mizanin."

"For better or worse?"

I nodded, "in sickness and in health?" I stared into his blue eyes.

"Yeah," he kissed me softly, "till death do us part."

I swallowed and nodded, kissing him again.

"I can't wait till the day I can call you my wife," he whispered in my ear. I hugged him tightly, feeling complete and at peace. It was a good day, everything was in order, I could smile without any type of stress or worry pressing down on me.

I pulled back, disengaging Mike's arms from me as my father's music started. I turned and he walked backstage, running a hand over his hair with one hand while he wiped away tears with the other. I smiled at him as he looked up at me.

I approached him first, before any of his other co-workers could. They didn't intrude on our moment as I hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you Dad, I love you."

I felt him freeze in surprise before he wrapped his arms around me, "I love you too Julianne. I am so glad you came and found me. You've made the past three months so different and amazing. I hope that even if I'm not on the road anymore, we'll still stay in touch."

I pulled back slightly, "of course we will. You're my dad, and I don't think I know everything about you yet." I said with a smile, "and I still don't know everything about my mom."

He grinned before nodding toward Mike, "we're going out to dinner. Give me a minute then we'll head out."

Mike nodded in agreement as Shawn kissed my temple before heading over to the group of co-workers who wanted to say their goodbyes and pay their respects.

/

Julianne turned to look at me with a smile, I wrapped her in a hug and kissed her softly. She rested her head on my shoulder as she watched Shawn talk and hug the other guys.

"You called him 'dad,'" I said.

She was silent for a moment before nodding once, "I know. He's my dad."

I smiled, kissing the top of her head, "I love you. I don't think I can stop saying that."

She laughed softly, "I love you too."

We stood and talked softly for a few minutes until Shawn approached us. "Ready to go?" We nodded and he continued walking past us. Julianne chuckled, smiling brightly.

I smiled as Julianne's hand slid into mine, our fingers interlocking. She ran a hand through her dirty blond hair before pecking my lips softly.

"Let's go," I said as we began to walk. Shawn looked back at us with a grin before he continued on his way to the parking lot.

We turned and I pulled my hand out of hers to wrap it around her shoulders but time seemed to slow suddenly.

I turned completely and watched, practically frozen, as Julianne fell and hit the floor with a thud. I dropped to my knees.

"Shawn!" I yelled, my voice cracking slightly. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I took her hand in mine. Julianne's blue eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Jules." Shawn breathed as he fell to his knees on Julianne's other side.

She didn't move as Shawn gently brushed her hair back.

A hint of a smile curved her lips and she closed her eyes.

_/_

_"Someone call an ambulance!" Mike screamed, not even recognizing his own voice._

_His voice echoed throughout the gorilla position. Wide eyes watched incredulously, not believing what had just happened. Co-workers who had previously been standing by watching in disbelief and fear, suddenly snapped into action. There was a flash of movement and rushing as wrestlers and stage hands alike spread the word but weren't really sure what they should do. _

_"Oh my god," Ted murmured, his eyes wide before he felt arms wrap around him. He let Jillian cry onto his chest as Beth rubbed the woman's back comfortingly._

_"She'll be okay," Beth soothed and met Ted's gaze over Jillian's blond head. _

_"An ambulance goddammit!" Shawn yelled as someone tried to approach them. His blue eyes ablaze and narrowed, frantic with the need to help his child—his daughter._

_Paul stopped mid-step, staring at his longtime best friend. He'd never heard the man sound so frenzied. It made his heart clench as his eyes were drawn to what Shawn was kneeling next to._

_"Oh no," Paul whispered, "not Sparky." _

_"Paul, what's going on?" Stephanie asked as she walked toward her husband, coming from the direction of her office. Someone had yelled into her office, she hadn't caught much except "Julianne", "collapsed", and "gorilla."_

_Paul didn't say a word, just lifted his eyes from Julianne's prone figure to Stephanie._

_"I thought she had more time."_

_She stared, she hadn't known, but she understood instantaneously. _

_Ted's fingers dialed 911 faster than he could ever imagine. _

_"Somebody call a fucking ambulance!" Mike yelled as tears spilled down his cheeks. _

_"I got it!" Ted yelled, his voice bellowing out to get everyone's attention. It felt like the whole backstage area suddenly froze in time again, only Ted, Shawn and Mike could move. _

_"Hello, my friend just collapsed. We need an ambulance," Ted spoke into the phone as Beth removed Jillian from his arms. The Son of the Million Dollar Man began to pace as he gave the operator their location and told them they needed to hurry._

_He hung up, his eyes finding Mike and Shawn again. They hadn't moved barely an inch, hadn't checked for a pulse._

_But even Ted could see she wasn't breathing._

_/_

_"I'm sorry Ms. Scott, but it looks like you have a brain tumor."_

_"What stage?"_

_"Four."_

_"How long?"_

_"A month at the most. I'm sorry."_

_"Thank you."_


	23. Alive Blink Dead

_**I meant to update this last night, but i fell asleep...**_

_**But now, here it is. There is one more chapter after this and in that chapter I will be making a BIG announcement regarding this series...**_

_**Mahalo to: DancingWithHBK, Showni13, Sonib89, biblicalforte, DarkAngelMel2, babe7878, RKOsgirl92, VIXXY VAMPIRE, NIKKIDIXONBRAND, KatieKazaMizAwesome, AliceJericho, BigRedMachineUK, ncjazzknights, RatedrKjErIcHo, reina13 & Hvitr istalri for the amazing reviews...I'm glad no on threatened to e-harm me...**_

_**Hopefully any questions you have will be answered in this chappy. **_

_**Mahalo & enjoy**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**PS- as per usual, the only things I own are Julianne, Alyssa and Giselle...the rest of the characters belong to the WWE and themselves**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Chapter 23- Alive. Blink. Dead.**_

Mike didn't understand it. He couldn't understand how one minute Julianne had been talking, smiling, alive and the next she was a fading silhouette on the concrete ground, losing her tangible presence.

She spoke. Blink. She smiled. Blink. She fell. Blink. She left.

Alive. Blink. Dead.

The light in her eyes was incorporeal as she lay, silent as her denouement approached. She had smiled before letting herself slip from the conscious world as Mike gripped her left hand, and Shawn her right.

He didn't need days or weeks to admit that he had cried. Large, malaise tears that made his throat burn and eyes ache. His chest was constricted, like a boulder had been set upon his chest and someone was challenging him to take a deep breath despite the weight. For a fleeting moment it felt like he couldn't breathe, like he would die right there beside her. He imagined life without Julianne was the equivalent of death.

Mike screamed, his voice sounding strangely detached and foreign to his ears. It didn't sound like himself, and the rapid pulsing of his heart seemed inhuman. If only he could take a piece of his beating heart and give it to her, even if it meant he could only keep her alive for a few more moments. He just needed to say goodbye. There was no closure in this sudden, sporadic, inexorable death.

The man barely registered the sound of Shawn's hoarse voice in the background, screaming then mumbling, loud then quiet. Extremes coalescing together to create a cacophony of sound around them. He didn't know how long he knelt there, rocking himself as tears cascaded down his cheeks. On a certain arc of his body, a tear would fall and land on her shirt, creating a wet spot on the soft material that was draped over her diaphanous skin. Her pale appearance frightened Mike and he knew he was losing her, or had already lost her.

"Mike, Mike..." someone was repeating his name, he felt a tugging on his arm but he didn't acknowledge whoever it was. The voice just drifted off in the ever-present lull of noises in the blank space around him. The only thing he could see were Julianne's dead eyes, the only thing he could hear was the silence of her loss of breath, the only thing he could feel was her cold hand in his. His mind whirled with the possibilities that maybe, if an ambulance came, they could bring her back. Just maybe, god maybe, they could save her and bring her back to him.

He wasn't ready to lose her, not yet, not when he'd just found her.

_Julianne lifted her head off of Mike's shoulder and he glanced away from the movie to look at the blond woman. "Something wrong?" he asked._

_She shook her head and shrugged, "no...it's just...do you see us, like that," she motioned with a hand to the TV screen. His blue eyes flashed toward the moving pictures. The man and woman, husband and wife, their big house, loyal dog and three children. _

_Mike looked back at Julianne and there was this look in his eyes that told Julianne the answer before he even said a word. "Yeah, I see us as a family. I've thought about it." He weaved his fingers between her's and kissed her knuckles. "I imagine two kids, both boys, a black lab named Buddy, a two story house with a porch swing and a garden in the back. A swing set for the kids and a tree house that we built as a family." His eyes never left Julianne's, he was smiling softly but had a serious expression on his face. He had seriously thought about these things, he had let himself fantasize and hope._

_Julianne closed her eyes and let herself visualize what he was describing their life would be like. _

_"I see you complaining about having to cook dinner again and asking me when it's my turn, the kids are lying on the carpet in the living room doing their homework while Buddy is sleeping in front of the fireplace."_

_"Where do we live?" _

_"Arizona, you don't like the snow." _

_She smiled and leaned back into him, resting her head on his shoulder, "and we go to Ohio for Christmas so the kids can have snow during the holidays and we can visit your family."_

_"And we go to Texas in the summer so the boys can see your dad."_

_Julianne nodded in agreement._

_He wrapped his arm around Julianne's shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "sounds great."_

_"I agree." She felt herself relaxing, her breathing evening. "Let's make it happen, Mike."_

_She snuggled closer to him as he settled his chin atop her head contently. He smiled and closed his eyes as she did the same._

_"Anything for you Juli. Go to sleep babe."_

/

Mike had watched him blankly, the younger man's blue eyes empty and lost looking, as Shawn got into the ambulance with Julianne. Paul had placed a hand on Mike's shoulder and guided the man to the parking lot.

Shawn hadn't let go of Julianne's hand yet, fearing that if he did, even her body would evaporate into thin air. He couldn't handle that, he knew he would lose it. So he kept his fingers locked around hers. The heat of his own hand was tricking him into believing that her skin was still warm and living. There was a miasma of thoughts filtering around him, but he was unable to articulate any of them into anything coherent. All he wanted was Julianne to smile. Her blue eyes looked so dead, so vastly different from their usual vibrancy.

She was gone. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew it. But he couldn't bring himself to accept it.

They took her away at the hospital and a nurse told him to just sit in the ER waiting room. So he did, he sat with his head down, reminding him of another time when he had sat in the same stance, talking to his daughter.

_Shawn was staring at his hands, hung limply between his legs as his elbows rested on his knees. "I don't feel like I'm your father because I don't know much about you. I know I've said that before and I've asked questions and all that...but, it's just not enough to make it okay for me to act like a father toward you." _

_Julianne paused before she answered, he had a point. She was blaming him for trying to act like a father when he didn't know a thing about her. They had talked, but both of them still felt like they didn't know each other enough. "I don't know how to fix that, Shawn." _

_He sighed and then they were silent for what felt like ages, but was probably only a few minutes. _

_"What was your favorite birthday party you had as a kid?" he asked._

_Julianne's fair eyebrows furrowed but she answered, "cowgirl theme, I was turning eight and was obsessed with horses. I don't know why, we never had horses or land or anything." She shrugged. He smiled slightly._

_"Horses, really?" He laughed and she just nodded._

"Shawn," Paul's voice was a mixture of worry and apprehension before he asked, "have you gotten any news."

The older man looked up and solemnly shook his head, "nothing," he muttered.

"Sit down, man," Ted murmured to Mike, pushing down on the Ohio native's shoulder until he sat in the chair across from Mike.

Paul sat down next to Shawn, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Shawn asked, staring down the hall that Julianne had been rushed along.

Paul stared at the Showstopper for a moment, not sure what to say. Was Shawn in denial? Or did he not realize that Paul was aware of Julianne's severe state. He sighed and shook his head, he would explain things later when...Shawn had become more comfortable with the idea of losing Julianne. He didn't know how someone could get comfortable with the idea, but he honestly couldn't think of a better way to put it.

A nurse approached them. "Is any one here related to Ms. Scott?"

Paul glanced up and winced at the sympathetic look on the nurse's face. Shawn nodded and stood, walking toward the nurse, "I am."

"And how are you related?" The nurse asked, clicking her pen and straightening out her clipboard.

"I'm her father, Michael Hickenbottom."

Ted, Mike and Paul all looked up suddenly as Shawn used his full real name. Paul wet his lips, knowing that the seriousness of the situation was settling into Shawn.

"May I please speak to you alone?" she asked and Shawn nodded in acquiescence before the two disappeared around the corner for a moment.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Hickenbottom, but your daughter has passed. She was pronounced dead a few minutes after entering the hospital. We have not performed the biopsy yet, but the doctor believes she died of internal bleeding in the brain—an aneurysm. It was also brought to the doctor's attention that in her file there was a record that she was recently diagnosed with a brain tumor, it was malignant, and in it's fourth stage. She didn't die from the cancer, but she would've, most likely in the next few days had the aneurysm not hemorrhaged." The words passed through Shawn, he heard them and tried to comprehend as much as possible.

"C-can I see her, just..." He trailed off, wiping his hand over his face as the tears fell again.

"Of course sir, right this way," she led him down the hall and stopped outside a door. "I am very sorry for your loss." The woman murmured before stepping away.

Shawn's numb fingers gripped the doors handle and then he pushed it open. The room was cold, causing bumps to rise on his arms, but he ignored the temperature. He knew they'd be moving her to the morgue soon, and this may be his last chance to see her before the funeral.

He stopped at the edge of the bed.

_Paul nodded, "she looks like you."_

_"I know." I sighed, "everyday she does something that just...mirrors me exactly and dear god it scares me." _

The inner light she held was gone, there were no more smart comments threatening to jump off the curves of her lips.

_"So, Sparky-" she cut him off._

_"Sparky?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. Shawn stifled his laughter but failed._

_Paul rolled his eyes, "it's the nickname I've given you."_

_"Based off of what?" she asked._

_"Your smart ass comments."_

_"Oh, right. You've heard those directly." Her lips curved into a smile as she raised her eyebrows challengingly. _

_Paul clapped his hands together, "see what I mean? Sparky fits so well!"_

_"And I think people are starting to stare, Paul," Shawn said in a low voice._

_Julianne laughed as did Paul and the trio continued on eating. _

He couldn't look at her long. He left the room, letting the door breeze shut behind him.

The three men in the waiting room had been joined by Stephanie, Beth, and Jillian. All six pairs of eyes turned to Shawn as his footsteps met their ears. Mike ran his hands through his hair, but did not say anything.

"What...did the doctor say?" Paul finally asked, he couldn't handle the silence and all the assumptions that hung in the frigid air of the ER waiting room.

"She died of a brain aneurysm," Shawn ran his fingers through his hair, he could feel them once again. "She was diagnosed with a cancerous brain tumor about a month ago. She was low on time, the aneurysm just took what little was left."

A sob echoed throughout the room. Mike hid his face in his hands, "no, not Julianne. Why her? It's not fair."

Ted placed a hand on the man's back, he too was shaken. Not just from the news of Julianne's death and the reasoning behind it, but by how crippled and untenable Mike had become. Then, the blow of how mercurial life could be in it's unfair quickness.

Shawn wanted to hug the man, seeing how broken down he was. All because of the love he held for his daughter. But his blue gaze was directed elsewhere by the presence of Paul in front of him, "I can handle Mike. You need to call Julianne's sister," they both winced at the sound of her name, it would never be the same again, "she needs to know what's happened."

Shawn nodded in agreement and produced his cellphone. Stephanie, who had Julianne's purse, handed him the woman's cellphone. He scrolled through the contact before hitting send on the name _Alyssa. _

"Julianne? What's up, we just talked not to.."

"Alyssa, this isn't Julianne. This is her father, Shawn."

"Oh..um, well, hi. It's nice to finally, speak with you. Um, why are you calling me with Julianne's phone-" before she could ramble like she usually did, Shawn cut her off.

"Something happened, Alyssa. Julianne is dead." He internally winced at how blunt he sounded.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I—" he cut her off again.

"She passed away Alyssa," tears thickened his voice, adding to the conviction which caused her to finally believe his words, "a brain aneurysm. It was instantaneous, she didn't suffer at all."

"W-where are you?"

"Phoenix, not far from you."

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry Alyssa." He was so sorry for everything that he couldn't control, that he couldn't stop.

He wasn't ready to lose Julianne, not yet, not when he'd just found her.

/

When Shawn returned to the waiting room he blinked for a moment at the image of Mike hunched over several pieces of paper. Everyone else in the room was incredibly quiet, watching the young man. His hands quivered and the paper trembled in his fingers. Unabashed tears slid from his blue eyes, leaving trails down his cheeks.

"_Mike, _

_I honestly don't know where to begin. Well, I don't know if i've told you yet but..I love you._

_It's hard to explain this letter. I don't know when you'll be receiving this, but by the time you do, I'll be dead so, firstly—I'm sorry._

_I can't imagine how unfair this must seem to you. I don't really know what to write. If you're wondering where I was when I wrote this, well, I'm sitting in my bedroom, in my mother's house. I found out just yesterday that my sister's father was my father's best friend. Alyssa wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain to things to her, and I hate to think that I could die before we get to work things out. That would be unfair._

_But God, I see it now. Life isn't fair, not in the least. First, I grew up without knowing my father, then I lost my mother, I lost my sister emotionally for a first time, then I found out that I only had about a month to live. _

_I don't want to rant to you Mike about how unfair it is that I'm going to die. I realized it today when I lost complete control in my hand and dumped a cup of coffee on the ground that even if I did last longer than I month, I wouldn't want to live that way. I was losing control of everything, I couldn't think straight, could barely hold things between my fingers, couldn't eat much..._

_But there was one thing that kept me smiling while everything—all of me—seemed to be disintegrating around me...That's you Mike, you're amazing...You made this who process so much easier without even realizing it._

_I don't know if you're angry that I didn't tell you, or if you're glad..I guess I'll never know but if you are angry, let me have my say. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin what we had. I found out I had a month left to live and I just wanted to enjoy it as much as I could. I didn't want to spend it with you worrying over me like I was made of porcelain. I had so much fun in the last...however long of my life, you have no idea. If I were to die tomorrow, I would die happy—no lie. _

_Now, I'd like to thank you. Thank you for loving me—you don't even need to tell me, I know. I knew the moment you showed up at my hotel room, ready take care of me while I had the "flu." Now I know better, it was just a symptom but you were so gentle and tender. You amaze me Mike. When I first met you, I thought you were a straight player. But you surprised me time and time again. Whenever I was crying, you were somehow there and you proved that you were serious, you weren't just a good-looking asshole. You were a sensitive and thoughtful, nice guy. _

_I don't know if i'll ever get the chance to tell you, but I find it ironic that my mother's true love was named Michael, and so was mine. Just like my mom and dad, they lost each other at a young age, and now i'm afraid you're going to lose me far too quickly. I wish there was a cure for cancer, or a way to keep me alive longer, I want to be with you. I want to grow old with you, get married, have a family—everything we talked about. But I don't think it's in the cards for us. _

_But loving you has taught me so much and I hope you've learned something from the time we've shared too. I know I learned to take chances, I didn't let you just slip through my fingers, I took the risk and it paid off in the end. I feel that a lot of people just let things happen and don't chase after what they really want. _

_Most of all, Mike, I hope you get a happily ever after with someone else. I don't want you to hold onto me and hole yourself away. I want you to move on and fall in love again. I know you'll be a wonderful spouse and father and even though it won't be me sharing those experiences with you, I want you to experience them all the same. _

_I love you enough to know that you deserve love. So, get back out there Miz, show the world what you're made of. And make sure you win the WWE Championship...eventually. I'll always love you, and I hope one day we'll see each other again. _

_Goodbye, my love, forever just wasn't meant for us. _

_With everlasting love,_

_Julianne"_

Mike stopped reading and folded the letter up, placing it on the table in front of him before hiding his face in his hands and crying.

Shawn was floored, "how long had she known?" Someone had to have known about this.

"About a month."

Shawn turned in shock to face Paul, who was fiddling with a long envelope in his hand. "What?"

"She told me right after she was diagnosed. I was the only person she told. She knew someone had to know but...like she said in her letter to Mike, she wanted everything to go about normally so she could enjoy what little time she had."

Shawn stared at the man.

Paul held out the envelope that had been in his hand, to Shawn, "this is yours."

Shawn took the white paper in his stiff fingers before opening the envelope and taking out the pieces of paper tucked inside. He sat down, knowing he would need to, and then began to read.

_Shawn,_

_Or Dad,_

_I haven't been sure how to address you for the longest time. At first I didn't want to call you dad because, there's just this rebellious side to me that wasn't okay with just accepting you. I know i'm independent and I felt that I needed to keep that intact. I'd been known my whole life as the girl who didn't know who her father was, they'd call mom a whore and me a bastard child. So, meeting you just kind of ruined my image, y'know?_

_But you grew on me and now i'm proud to call you my dad. If I don't get the chance to call you dad before I die, I apologize and i'll call you dad right now._

_Thank you, Dad. _

_Thank you for accepting me into your life at such a random time, and not rejecting me. It means so much to me now. I'm glad I got to meet you and get to know you before I died. _

_After I met you, I never thought I'd die before you but I don't think that's how it's gonna work with us. I'm sorry for that, we've both missed out on so much and now we'll never get the chance to make up for all of that._

_I'd also like to thank you for falling in love with my mom. If you hadn't have done that, I wouldn't have ever existed, I wouldn't have met Mike, or you, or been able to learn anything I have. You may not know it, but you've taught me so much. I'm so grateful for what little time we did have. I wish I could've seen you be a grandpa to my kids, wish you could've walked me down the aisle and beat up Mike for fighting with me while I was pregnant. I know you'll have all those things with Cheyenne and Cameron. _

_I hope you remember me and my mother, smile when you think of either of us, that's how we'd want it. I know now that my mother missed you every time she looked at me, and every time I looked at you, I thought of my mother. Thank you for helping me fulfill her last wish. _

_Now could you do something for me? _

_Could you look out for Alyssa? I know she has Marty, but as of now while i'm writing this letter, she isn't taking the news too well. I don't know if that will change but...just explain things to her when she's calmed down. I'm not asking you to get her a job with the company or to be her dad, just...let her know she's not alone, okay? _

_I love you, Dad, I'm sorry I didn't have more time to call you that and act like your daughter. I wish I could've learned how to wrestle, Mike always said i'd probably be kickass in the ring. It was on my bucket list, which i'll probably never get around to, but that's okay. I guess you lived my wrestling dream vicariously for me before I ever even knew it was my dream, as confusing as that sounds. _

_I hope whenever you see a horse running free and wild, that you think of me. That conversation we had has always been my favorite. I'll be your guardian angle now, watching over you with my mom. _

_Thank you for caring._

_With love, _

_Julianne_

He took in a shaky breath before letting it out, tears escaping with the exhalation. Ted, Jillian, Beth, Stephanie and Paul were silent, watching the two men, knowing they'd all lost something great, something quick and spontaneous and beautiful.

A beautiful and wild spirit had been stolen from their midst far too early and too suddenly.

/

_"Could you tell me again what symptoms you've been experiencing?" The doctor asked. _

_I stared at him, "headaches, in the middle of my forehead and back of my head. Mood swings, tremors in my hands, nausea and vomiting. Sometimes I get dizzy, my optic nerve has been swollen, and I have neck pain." I closed my eyes. _

_"I see..." _

_"Look, I already know. I just need the actual diagnosis. What did the results tell you?"_

_"I'm sorry Ms. Scott, but it looks like you have a brain tumor."_

_"Where?"_

_"It's located in your Posterior Fossa. I'd need to run more tests but I'd say is Glioblastoma."_

_"Grade IV Astrocytoma. Probably primary." I bit my lip, holding my head in my hands._

_"It is more likely that it is primary._

_I sighed heavily, my back slumping, "treatment won't help. It's too far along. I'd just be making myself worse if I went through radiation and chemo. The percentages are too low to make a difference," I shook my head slowly._

_"I'm afraid so."_

_"How long do I have?"_

_"A month at the most. I'm sorry."_

_"Thank you."_


	24. Epilogue: Meeting the End

_**Meet Me Halfway, Thanks Yous.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_KiwiStar, AmyLynn10159, HeartBreakGirls54, RKOsgirl92, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, AliceJericho, IloveJohnCena54, SBMFanatic, DashingFan, NIKKIDIXONBRAND, daydreamer41594, biblicalforte, LindseyRedfield, pajama pants5, Sonib89,BubblyShell22, jeffhardymegafan, AlexandraY2J, LovingBlackParadise, KatieKazaMizAwesome, Caged Sparkle Black, gimmesomeJustinGabriel.x, Miss Write Away,RatedrKjErIcHo, Pinayprincesa, stripes31, ncjazzknights, JJ-Jefferu, SnowAngel2009, ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess, Lacerta-Cassiopeia-Black, babe7878, Pepper24, xArmyxWifex, firesspawn, reina13, BigRedMachineUK, Showni13, DarkAngelMel2, DancingWithHBK, VIXXY VAMPIRE, Hvitr istalri, xtrishnjeffeverx and AyaxDeidei-Sama_

_**Favorites:**_

_-lifestyle-practise-, 4everfaithful, AliceJericho, AttitudeQueen5287, barbwire248, Blairx6661, calm-demeanors, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Chay Chay, DancingWithHBK, DarkAngelMel2, daydreamer41594, embermoonlight, EverlastingWonderland, ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess, goddess., Hvitr istalri, IloveJohnCena54, JenniferRayne, JessicaRyann, KatieKazaMizAwesome, katzifilth, KiwiStar, Lacerta-Cassiopeia-Black, LovingBlackParadise, .life, Marital Love Affair, Missy Prissy, ncjazzknights, NIKKIDIXONBRAND, pajamapants5, Pinay Princesa, RatedrKjErIcHo, rockangel01, SBMFanatic, Sonib89, wades wife, xArmyxWifex, xJamiexElizx, and XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot_

_**Alerts:**_

_.just courtney., AlexandraY2J, AmyLynn10159, anapants, babe7878, biblicalforte, BigRedMachineUK, Blairx6661, Caged Sparkle Black, creativemisfit, DancingWithHBK, DandDgirl, daniiRKOrebeccah, Dark Angelic Wolf, daydreamer41594, Disaray, embermoonlight, EverlastingWonderland, ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess, fmlsportsjnky, gimmesomeJustinGabriel.x, goddess., HartAttackKidd, HeartBreakGirls54, i luv hardy, IloveJohnCena54, iluvmycena, InkShaper, JessicaRyann, JJ-Jefferu, KatieKazaMizAwesome, KissWithAFistx, lightning8star, LindseyRedfield, livsphysio, LovingBlackParadise, ncjazzknights, ontuva, pajama pants5, RatedrKjErIcHo, Rawr-Chan, reina13, RKOSgirl92, Rose Pound, SBMFanatic, Sealed in the Sea, Showni13, Snob89, Tanschana, VIXXY VAMPIRE, wades wife, xArmyxWifex, xKameDesu, XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot, and Yoda111_

_**Special Thanks To:**_

_lightning8star- for adding Meet Me Halfway to her Community_

_KiwiStar- for betaing what you did of this fic! I appreciate it even though you had to stop! _

_Thank you to everyone who read this fic, I appreciate all the support you've shown. Writing this fic has been amazing and it's honestly one of my favorites to date. I put so much emotion and time into this fic and i'm glad it came through to all of my readers. Thank you again, I appreciate every last word of every review I received._

_And for the last time, mahalo & enjoy_

_xoxoxo_

_Angel_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**Epilogue- Meeting the End**_

"They say you don't know a good thing till it's gone. Julianne was that good thing. She was beautiful, understanding, just pure goodness and light. Now she's gone. Losing Julianne was probably the hardest thing in my life, letting her go the hardest moment of my existence. She had taught me so much in the three months we knew each other. I wish I'd had more time with her, I could've learned so much more. She made a good man out of me, a man that was buried and deadened inside of me until she came along.

"She brought the good out in everyone, her life's goal was to become a doctor, to cure people of illnesses that could kill them. She wanted to save lives. In the end, she couldn't save her own. No one could, no one knew. I wish to God I had known, I would've done everything in my power to help her, anyone who knew her would've. She was just that genuine to everyone she met. I don't know one person who met her and didn't like her. She never yelled at me, not once. She was always soft and completely benignant to me, even when I was horrible to her, though I tried not to be."

"I loved her, in a way deeper than a friend. She became the reason I woke up to in the morning, the reason the sun shined in my eyes, the reason I changed. Because of Julianne, I tried to be polite and nice to everyone I worked with, to everyone I came into contact to. I wanted to prove to her that I could be the man of her dreams."

"She never got to have those dreams accomplished. They were all torn away from her just a few days ago. Her dreams of getting married, of having children, of owning a two-story house with double spiral staircases and a huge bay window that held the view of the ocean through it. She never got to have any of those things."

"I loved her, and because I love her. I now have to let her go. Julianne Rita Scott, daughter of Giselle Luann Scott and Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, sister of Alyssa Tristan Scott, I love you and I will always hold your memory in my heart until the day I join you. I hope you keep your promise and meet me halfway."

Mike stepped down from the podium, a tear escaping his eye and rolling down his cheek as he placed a single red rose on her immaculately white casket. Running his fingers along the length of the wood, he walked away until the surface disappeared beneath his fingers and his fingertips caressed air and nothing more.

He stopped in front of Shawn before the man pulled him into a tight hug and they cried together. They cried together over losing the woman they had fallen in love with. Losing the one thing that felt important anymore.

Mike had spoken the truth, he would never forget Julianne, the beautiful, gentle, genuine savior of what ever humanity she could save. Her spirit would always be with him.

And unbeknownst to Mike, she would always be waiting for him, at that border we all crossed when our time came.

She would be ready to meet him halfway.

/

_Dear Anonymous,_

_I have no idea who will read this letter, if anyone. No one may ever cast their eyes over these words, but if someone does, I want them to know; I was happy._

_I'd never smiled so much my entire life as I did around my father and Mike. Around Paul and Stephanie. With Ted, Jillian and Beth. I've never laughed so genuinely and loved so whole-heartedly. _

_For once in my life, I wasn't taking care of everyone around me and holding everything together. They were taking care of me, helping me, holding me together when I just wanted to crumble to pieces. I could never ask for better friends and family._

_Mike was the dream guy every girl wishes for. I loved him, and I hope I get the chance to tell him that before I die. I wish I had more time with him, wish I could've met him earlier in life. I would've liked to marry him one day and receive the final letters from my mother. _

_I would've liked to be a mother, have a beautiful two story home with a wide front porch and watched my children play in the yard during the summer while Mike read the paper. In my dream world, where everything went my way, that's what would've happened. _

_But life doesn't work that way, and I've learned to let those dreams go. I cried the night I found out I had a stage four cancerous brain tumor and I couldn't bring myself to tell Mike. So now, I write this as well as the other letters to let them know that I loved them, that I will miss them, and that I may not want them to forget me, but I want them to smile when they think of me. I want them to move on, find someone else that brings them happiness in their lives like I did._

_I want Mike to smile again, and fall in love with someone else. I want him to get married and have children and be happy. It's all I can really ask and hope for. I will cry happy tears on the day he becomes a husband, and the day he becomes a father. _

_I may wish it was me sharing those memories with him, but I know it won't be. _

_And I've come to accept that. _

_So, to whoever is reading this, take chances. I did so, even though they were a little belated, and though sometimes it hurt, every moment was worth it. I hope you decide to do the same, I know you won't regret it. _

_And don't be afraid to fall in love. _

_Love always,_

_Julianne Rita Hickenbottom (-Mizanin)_

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

******_

And that's the end.

Though, now i shall make my big announcement-there will be a follow up and in this follow up, Alyssa's story will be told. Something must happen to her after this.

__So, to anyone who reviews this chapter, when i post Alyssa's story i will personally PM you to let you know. Everyone else can figure out when it's posted on their own.

__Speaking of reviews, mahalo to: KatieKazaMizAwesome, SnowAngel2009, VIXXY VAMPIRE, BigRedMachineUK, Hvitr istalri, RKOsgirl92, AliceJericho, Sonib89, DarkAngelMel2, xtrishnjeffeverx, biblicalforte, reina13, & AyaxDeidei-Sama for the amazing and overwhelming reviews. I can't believe i made so many people cry...But honestly, i was a crying mess while i wrote chapters 22, 23, & 24...so.. yeah...thank you again to everyone who reviewed! It means so, so so sooooooo much to me, other writers on this site know what i mean when i say that. The reviews are what keep me interested in writing for all of you.

Also, please vote on my poll-I haven't decided on a title for Alyssa's story and i'd like your input. So go vote please!

**Mahalo and I hope you all enjoyed reading Meet Me Halfway as much as i loved writing it. It's one of my best works to date, I think. **

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**


End file.
